Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir
by mafiction2twilight3
Summary: Jacob et Bella sont heureux en couple. Mais l'arrivée des Cullen va tout changer. Jacob ne supportera pas l'amitié que Bella porte à Edward. Il deviendra de plus en plus violent avec elle. Certaines marques laissent des traces... Fiction All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, j'arrive avec une nouvelle fiction !!**

**Cela fait plusieurs mois que je l'avais en tête mais je ne savais pas comment la commencer.**

**Avis aux âmes sensibles, certains passages dans les chapitres à venir seront parfois violents.**

**Je préfère prévenir.**

**Ma fiction traitera sur un sujet tabou : la violence conjugale.**

**Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même...**

**.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stphenie Meyer**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai dix-sept ans et j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureuse.

Charlie, mon père, était le chef de police de Forks. Petite ville où je vivais depuis que ma mère s'était remariée avec Phil, un joueur de baseball professionnel.

Au lycée, je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle populaire, mais pas non plus celle que l'on prenait pour bouc émissaire. Ce qui aurait pu être le cas si je ne sortais pas avec Jacob.

Jacob Black.

C'était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, Billy Black. Durant notre enfance, nous étions ami, mais en grandissant nous avions découvert bien plus que des sentiments d'amitié. Nous étions de plus en plus proche jusqu'au premier baiser, puis la première fois.

Je me trouvais banale et pourtant j'avais la chance de sortir avec cet amour.

« Bella, tu m'écoutes ? » m'appela Angela qui fronçait les sourcils.

Angela était ma meilleure amie. Quand j'étais arrivée en cours d'année, elle était la seule à m'avoir abordé sans arrière pensée. Elle était timide, mais quand on la connaissait mieux, elle n'avait rien d'une timide.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué. J'étais en train de te dire que Ben et moi allions passer le week-end ensemble !

-C'est merveilleux. » Dis-je en entrant dans la salle de cours.

« Plus que merveilleux, Bella ! Nous serons que tous les deux, chez lui ! Ses parents partent deux jours voir de la famille ! »

Je lui souris. Je m'installai à une table vide, alors qu'elle s'installa à côté de son petit-ami, Ben. Je commençai à sortir mes affaires, quand la chaise à côté de moi grinça.

« Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? »

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir une jeune fille aux allures de lutin. Elle était un peu plus petite que la moyenne. Ses cheveux brun et courts pointaient dans tous les sens. Elle était et très belle. Elle avait une mine joyeuse. D'après ses habits, elle devait aimer la mode.

Je regardais ensuite autour de moi ; il n'y avait plus d'autre place libre. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci. Je m'appelle Alice Cullen, et toi ?

-Bella. Bella Swan. Tu es nouvelle.

-Oui, ma famille et moi venons d'Alaska. Nous sommes arrivés tout juste ce week-end. Forks a l'air d'être une petite ville assez tranquille. J'espère qu'il y a de quoi faire les boutiques dans les environs, parce que j'adore le shopping ! »

J'avais donc raison. Alice avait tout d'un moulin à parole, néanmoins elle me semblait très sympathique. Je me contentais de hocher la tête car je ne pouvais pas en placer une, de plus le professeur entra dans la classe et débuta son cours.

Le cours en lui-même n'était pas très intéressant, mais il se déroula tout de même assez vite. La sonnerie retentit, j'allais enfin retrouver mon Jacob. Angela et Ben s'avancèrent jusqu'à notre bureau.

« Angela, Ben, je vous présente Alice, elle est nouvelle. Alice, voici Angela, ma meilleure amie et Ben, son petit-ami.

-Salut !

-Salut, tu veux venir manger à la cantine ? » Lui proposa Angela.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais, je ne serais pas seule, il y aura aussi mes frères et sœur. Nous sommes cinq.

-Super, bah allez-y, moi je vais chercher Jacob, et on vous rejoint. » Dis-je en mettant mon sac à dos sur une de mes épaules.

Ils acquiescèrent, je sortis de la salle pour aller au gymnase retrouver l'élu de mon cœur. Il avait sport à cet heure-là. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand soudain, au tournant d'un couloir, je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet et un liquide chaud me brûla la poitrine.

« Ouille, c'est chaud ! » m'écriai-je en reconnaissant du café sur mon chemisier tout blanc.

« Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi ! » Bégaya un ténor.

Je levai le regard et un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage. Le jeune homme que je venais de percuter était très beau. Grand, mince, musclé mais pas trop. Ses cheveux de couleur bronze en bataille lui donnaient un petit air indomptable. Des yeux vert émeraude. Un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée…

_Ne fantasme pas !_

Il me tendit un mouchoir. Je le pris et commençai à frotter, mais bien évidement rien ne partit. J'ouvris les deux premiers boutons pour aérer ma peau qui venait d'être légèrement ébouillantée. Je me demandais pourquoi il rougissait jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que l'on pouvait apercevoir aisément mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

Il détourna le regard quand il vit que je l'avais pris sur le fait.

« C'est de ma faute, excuse-moi, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais. Je cherchais juste le réfectoire.

-Non, je t'assure, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude, je suis très maladroite ! La cantine, c'est au bout du couloir à droite.

« Merci, et encore désolé !

-De rien, mais, est-ce que tu connais Alice Cullen ? » Demandai-je, en ne le reconnaissant pas.

-Oui, c'est ma sœur. Bon, à plus tard ! » Me lança-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Il s'enfuit un peu plus rapidement que toute personne ne le ferait normalement.

« Bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses » murmurai-je en reprenant mon chemin.

J'entrai dans le gymnase, juste au moment où Jacob sortait des vestiaires. Quand il m'aperçut, il écarta ses bras et je courus me jeter dedans. Il me tint la taille, puis nous fit tourner sur lui-même.

« Tu m'as manqué, ma chérie !

-Toi aussi, Jake !

-Je t'aime. »

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, puis le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Nous collâmes nos fronts ensemble, et nous nous sourîmes amoureusement. Il me reposa par terre.

« C'est du café ? » Me demanda-t-il en regardant mon chemisier.

« Oui » Je rougis. « Tu connais ma maladresse ! Je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un, et voilà le résultat. »

Jake me sourit chaleureusement, avant de me tendre sa veste. Il était basketteur dans l'équipe du lycée. Il était populaire, contrairement à moi. Si je ne le connaissais pas d'avant le lycée, je me demanderais encore et toujours ce qu'il ferait avec moi.

Nous nous aimions à la folie, et je persistais à croire que ce serait ainsi pour la vie. Je voulais qu'il soit mon mari et le père de mes enfants.

Je profitais que nous soyons tout les deux pour enlever mon chemisier. Je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge devant lui, et il me lança un regard noircit par le désir. Je lui tirai la langue et enfilai son blouson, où était inscrit « Black » sur le dos.

Jake releva mes cheveux qui étaient restés sous le vêtement puis, m'embrassa dans le cou et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Arrête un peu, ils nous attendent » Soufflai-je avant d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas de les laisser en couple.

-Oui, mais, ils ne seront pas que tous les deux. On a invité les nouveaux à venir manger à notre table.

-Alors quoique je dise, on va devoir y aller ? »

Je hochais la tête et le pris par la main pour l'entraîner à ma suite. Il me rattrapa sans effort et déposa un baiser sur le dos de ma main.

Quand nous franchîmes les portes de la cantine, tous les regards se posèrent sur nous –ou devrai-je dire sur Jacob. Je n'aimais pas trop avoir toute l'attention, mais je m'y étais habituée. C'était un fait. Nous prîmes un plateau pour deux au self comme à notre habitude, et nous nous servîmes de deux parts de pizza, une petite bouteille d'eau pour moi et un soda pour Jake. A peine nous arrivâmes à notre table qu'une tornade me sauta dessus –heureusement c'était Jake qui portait le plateau.

« Bella, vient que je te présente à ma famille ! » s'écria le petit lutin « Voici Jasper, mon petit-ami ; Emmett, mon frère ; Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper et la femme d'Emmett ; et mon deuxième frère Edward. »

A chaque prénom, elle me désigna un visage. Jasper était blond, semblait assez grand et sérieux. Emmett avait une carrure plutôt imposante et de gros muscles, comme Jake, mais il avait l'air d'être un rigolo, et on ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec lui. Rosalie était très belle, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un magazine de mode, sauf que là, elle était bien réelle, sans trucage possible. Son regard était hautain mais j'étais sûre que ce n'était qu'une façade. Et, Edward.

« On s'est déjà croisé, toute à l'heure ! » Dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Il en fit de même. Jacob passa fermement son bras autour de ma taille pour montrer que je lui appartenais, tout en regardant Edward avec un air dur. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se montre aussi possessif par jalousie. Je le détestais dans ces cas-là. A part quand il était doux et attentionné, il avait un fort caractère, et j'avais toujours un peu peur que ça éclate sans prévenir.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Jacob, on est ensemble »

Il murmura un vague « Salut ». Je jouais avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, je lui souris et aussitôt son regard s'adoucit. Je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le rassurer. Le rassurer de je ne sais quoi, parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être si jaloux envers quelqu'un que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Nous discutâmes tous ensemble pour faire plus ample connaissance, et Jacob –pendant qu'il bavardait avec Emmett- me tenait toujours fermement contre lui. J'essayais de lui caresser sa main pour qu'il lâche un peu la pression parce que cela en devenait douloureux.

« Jacob, tu me fais mal… » Murmurai-je pour qu'il ne soit le seul à l'entendre.

« Excuse-moi, bébé » Fit-il tendrement en détachant sa main. « Ca va ?

-Oui » soupirai-je.

« Bella, Angela, que diriez-vous d'une petite partie de shopping ce week-end ?

-Moi je ne peux pas je suis avec Ben.

-Et toi, Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas trop faire du shopping » répondis-je en grimaçant.

Elle me fit une petite moue de cocker. La sonnerie sonna, nous indiquant la reprise des cours. _Sauvée par le gong. _J'avais biologie avancée avec Edward. Je me levai, pourtant Jacob me prit violemment par la taille et m'embrassa férocement. Je me dégageais timidement, en essayant de ne pas paraître choquée.

Pour certain, ce baiser signifiait un amour fou.

Pour moi, c'était juste de la jalousie pure et simple.

.

**Ca commence doucement, mais sûrement. On commence à remarquer le changement de cmportement de Jacob.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Laissez votre impression pou savoir si je dois continuer, ou tout arrêter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'adresse un énorme merci à : Claire91, lucie59200, cecile82, lookie, #cel#, Cullen's Familly, Kriistal, popolove, Tinga Bella, RUBIKA666, xoxlauoxo, Marjoriie, popo62138, memette, paulipopo, Chka, missbizkiss, marie, Juliet1802, Habswifes, 35nanou, bichou85, TataDomi **

**Je ne réponds pas aux reviews étant donné que ce sont des encouragements =)**

**Franchement, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise, surtout que le sujet général n'est pas très facile à aborder, mais je ferais de mon mieux.**

**.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 2**

C'est en silence qu'Edward et moi rejoignîmes notre cours de biologie. Le comportement de Jacob me troublait, il fallait impérativement que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec lui à ce sujet.

« Ca va ? » Me demanda Edward en remarquant mon air absent.

« Oui, je suis juste en train de réfléchir à une vengeance pour le café de toute à l'heure ! » Mentis-je en souriant.

Il ne sembla pas me croire, pourtant il n'ajouta rien et me sourit en retour. J'entrai dans la salle et m'assit au deuxième rang. La place à côté de moi était vide depuis environ trois semaines. Et pour cause, la blondasse qui me servait de voisine avait abandonné les cours de biologie. Elle prétendait ne plus s'y intéresser, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas assez sérieuse pour pouvoir suivre le niveau de la classe. Edward allait sûrement s'assoir à côté de moi, mais en attendant, le professeur lui demandait des renseignements.

J'ouvris mon cahier et allait à la dernière page. Je sortis un crayon de bois et commençai à tracer une multitude de cercles interminables. Je restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que la page soit presque remplie.

« Pourquoi dessines-tu ça ? » demanda Edward en s'installant à ma gauche.

« Pour faire parler les curieux ! » Souris-je en refermant mon cahier et en me redressant. « En fait, ça me détend. Ca y est, le prof a fini son interrogatoire ?

-Ouais, heureusement d'ailleurs !

-Ne t'estime pas heureux de si tôt, il ne va pas te lâcher avant au moins deux semaines. » Ris-je.

Il se tourna vers moi avec une expression hébétée.

« Ah bon, mais pourquoi !?!

-Tu es nouveau ! Et crois-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause.

-Silence, s'il vous plait ! » Nous intima le professeur. « Comme vous devez le savoir, la Croix-Rouge organise une collecte à Port-Angeles. Nous allons donc faire un test, pour savoir quels sont vos groupes sanguins. Ainsi, ceux qui le souhaiteront, pourront faire don de leur sang. Sans oublier que... »

Je n'écoutais plus M. Banner. Un test sanguin. Sanguin, donc sang. Mon dieu, non ! J'ai horreur du sang. Que dis-je j'ai horreur, rien que d'y penser j'y éprouvais du dégoût.

Le professeur devait avoir fini sa tirade car, quand je revins à moi, il s'était approché de notre paillasse. Il tenait la main d'Edward et lui piqua le doigt. Il récupéra une goutte de sang qu'il fit couler sur une plaquette.

Mike Newton se piqua lui-même et s'amusa à mettre son doigt juste sous mes yeux.

_Quel abruti !_

Un voile de sueur recouvrit mon front et ma gorge se noua. Je crus sincèrement que j'allais tourner de l'œil. Edward tourna sa tête et vit mon malaise. Il fit dégager Mike et revint vers moi.

« Bella, tout va bien ?

-Oui, euh, j'ai juste du mal à supporter la vue, et surtout l'odeur du sang...

-Mais ça n'a pas d'odeur...

-Pour moi si, ça sent un mélange de rouille et de sel » Dis-je en portant ma main devant ma bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur.

Il se leva et m'entraîna doucement par la main. M. Banner s'interposa entre nous et la porte.

« Où allez-vous, jeunes gens ?

-Bella ne se sent pas très bien, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Très bien. »

Edward passa maladroitement sa main dans le bas de mon dos. La tête me tournait et mes jambes tremblantes menaçaient de lâcher leur force d'un moment ou un autre. Quand nous nous éloignâmes un peu plus de la porte, il vint se placer derrière moi puis me fit basculer de façon à me porter comme une jeune mariée. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise par cette proximité gênante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je te porte pour aller plus vite. »

Je grognai doucement, malgré que cette réponse suffise à me rassurer. Alors qu'il marchait, j'avais l'impression que mon estomac remontait dans ma gorge. Une sensation vraiment désagréable en somme. Je ttentai de respirer calmement, et mes yeux se fermèrent alors que mes bras passèrent autour de son cou pour plus de sécurité.

Une porte s'ouvrit et je compris que l'on était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant de nous.

« Elle se sentait mal à cause du test sanguin. » Répondit Edward

« D'accord. Je lui ramène un peu de glace. Asseyez-vous. »

Edward s'assit sur une chaise, moi toujours dans ses bras.

« Ne me dégobille pas dessus. » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter dans un murmure.

« Ne. Te. Fous. Pas. De. Moi. » Chuchotai-je groggy.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés et je les plaquais contre son épaule.

L'infirmière revint et posa une poche de glace sur mon front. Cette dernière dit à Edward qu'il pouvait retourner en cours. Celui-ci me posa sur la table de consultation située dans la pièce adjacente.

« Ca va aller ?

-Ouaip ! Retourne en cours, n'essaie pas de sécher !

-Dit la fille qui ratera tous ses cours de l'après-midi. » Pouffa-t-il.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. Mme Cope me prit la tension pour être sûre que j'aille bien. Elle me conseilla ensuite de me reposer. Quand la sonnerie sonna, elle m'autorisa à rater les cours –avec un justificatif signé- et à rentrer chez moi.

Le temps que je me dirige au parking, les élèves avaient déjà regagnés leurs cours suivants. J'arrivais devant ma Chevrolet et me rendis compte que je n'avais aucunes de mes affaires. Je les avais laissé en biologie toute à l'heure. Je laissai échapper un juron de mécontentement.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demanda un ténor visiblement amusé de la situation.

Je me retournai en poussant un léger hoquet de surprise. Je vis Edward adossé à sa Volvo avec mon sac à dos dans les mains. Je rougis. Mes jambes s'avancèrent doucement jusqu'à lui, et je lui pris l'objet.

« Merci. Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Un peu d'école buissonnière ne peut pas faire de mal. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-C'est bon, je peux conduire. De toute façon, il faut que je ramène mon camion. Mais si tu le souhaite, tu peux me suivre avec ta voiture. »

Il hocha la tête timidement, puis nous nous retrouvâmes chacun dans notre véhicule en direction de ma maison. Ma Chevrolet n'allait pas très vite, et je me doutais qu'Edward ne devait pas être habitué de rouler à cette vitesse avec sa Volvo. Pendant la route, je lui lançais des regards dans le rétroviseur. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination. Je me garai devant la maison. Je descendis en prenant mon sac.

« Désolée, elle ne va vraiment pas vite...

-Oui, j'avais remarqué ! » Il rigola doucement. « Dis, la police est chez toi ? »

Je tournai la tête pour suivre son regard. Il observait la voiture de patrouille de mon père, garée dans l'allée. Je dus faire preuve d'une grande concentration pour ne pas éclater de rire et de répondre tout à fait sérieusement :

« Oui, c'est une habitude. »

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fois, je ne réussis pas à me retenir et explosai franchement de rire.

« Je suis perdu, là...

-Mon père est le chef de la police ! »

Il secoua la tête alors que j'ouvrai la porte d'entrée.

« Bella, c'est toi ? » me héla Charlie en entrant dans la pièce, vêtu de sa tenue de travail. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Edward d'un air sérieux pour lui faire peur.

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment en passant un doigt dans son col qu'il écarta légèrement comme pour le desserrer un peu. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'hospitalité de mon père.

« Je suis Edward Cullen, Monsieur. Ma famille et moi venons d'emménager à Forks.

-Je suis le Charlie Swan, appelle-moi Chef Sw... » Je me raclai la gorge. « ... Charlie suffira. Bella je retourne travailler, à plus tard. Au revoir, Edmond !

-C'est Edward, Monsieur.

-Hein ? Euh, oui, Edward ! »

Charlie s'en alla en grommelant un « Edward, Edmond... c'est la même chose ». Je secouais la tête. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé. Je lui demandai s'il voulait quelque chose à boire ou à manger, mais il refusa poliment.

« Tu vis depuis longtemps à Forks ? » Me demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

« Je suis arrivée il y a environ un an.

-Tu as connu Jacob dans ces temps-là ?

-Non, on ne se connaissait avant. Mon père a toujours vécu à Forks. Ma mère m'a prise avec elle et est partie habiter à Phoenix peu de temps après ma naissance. Je revenais ici pendant les vacances d'été. Jacob et moi étions amis à cette époque.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu te sois finalement installée à Forks ?

-Ma mère s'est remariée avec un joueur de baseball professionnel, ce qui fait qu'il devait beaucoup se déplacer. A chaque fois qu'il partait, ma mère restait avec moi et elle était malheureuse de le quitter pour parfois de longues périodes. Alors, j'ai décidé de revenir avec mon père pour les laisser ensemble.

-Et maintenant, c'est toi qui es malheureuse ? »

Je me rendis compte que je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains. C'était la première fois que je me confiai à quelqu'un sur cette histoire. Personne ne s'y était vraiment intéressé avant cela. Cela me faisait du bien d'en parler. Même si je ne le connaissais que depuis peu, j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Assez, en tout cas, pour lui faire partager cette partie de ma vie.

« Non, pas vraiment. De plus, maintenant je suis avec Jacob. Il m'aime et... »

Je soupirai. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'inciter à continuer. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase. Je ne savais pas comment la terminer.

« Tu l'aimes, mais plus comme au premier jour ?

-Si. Seulement, son attitude a changé depuis quelques temps. Il est toujours aussi gentil et tendre avec moi, mais dès qu'un garçon est trop proche de moi, il pète un câble. Il en fait tout un cinéma. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Je vais essayer de lui en parler. »

Au moment où je terminai ma phrase, un bruit de moto retentit à l'extérieur. Jacob arrivait. Edward devrait y aller. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il se leva et m'embrassa le front après une courte durée d'hésitation.

« A demain.

-A demain. »

Il eût juste le temps de se redresser quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Jacob apparut en nous scrutant simultanément. Son regard, qui se noircit à cause de la colère, se posa sur Edward. Il me semble qu'ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'affronter visuellement. On aurait dit un duel de coq. Je trouvais leur réaction totalement ridicule, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

« Edward, s'il te plait... » Commençai-je.

« Ouais, Edward, va-t-en ! » Fit Jacob avec des mimiques grotesques.

« Jake ! » Le grondai-je.

Edward le fusilla des yeux, mais, comme un peu plus tôt avec Jacob, quand il se tourna vers moi, la haine sur ses traits disparut automatiquement.

« Au revoir, Bella. » Dit-il en m'adressant un petit sourire.

A quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? Edward quitta la maison et tout fut silencieux, à l'exception de Jacob qui respirait bruyamment.

« Jake, calme-toi, je t'en prie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Que faisait-il là ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis tout de même chez moi, j'ai encore le droit d'inviter qui je veux, quand je veux. Et surtout, je peux, à n'importe quel moment, faire partir n'importe qui.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que si tu ne te calme pas maintenant, tu peux t'en aller. »

Il s'assit à côté de moi, il semblait être plus serein. Il passa timidement son bras autour de ma taille pour ne pas me brusquer. Je le rassurais en l'étreignant tendrement. Je me souvenus que je n'avais pas répondu à sa première question.

-J'ai eu un petit malaise en biologie, il m'a juste rapporté mes affaires, » Mentis-je à moitié.

C'était un tout petit mensonge, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le lui révéler, sinon de lui provoquer une colère inutile.

« On a parlé aussi, un peu. » Rajoutai-je.

« -C'est tout ?

-C'est tout. » Promis-je.

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça me fait mal de te voir avec d'autres mecs...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'aime. »

Pour accompagner mes paroles, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, je l'aimais, seulement je savais pas encore par quoi j'allais passer...

.

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu... **

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai hâte qu'Edward et Bella soit plus proche. **

**A partir du prochain chapitre, Jacob commencera à être un peu plus violent physiquement... **

**Dîtes-moi si ce n'est pas trop tôt ??? **

**ps: encore merci pour tous vos encouragements, vous êtes absolument super**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un énorme merci à :**

**Bichou85, TataDomi, Juliet1802, Claire91, Cullen's familly, popolove, popo92138, Habswifes, RUBIKA666, Adore Youu, ZsaZsaZsu1986, choukchouquette, Marjoriie, moi, Emma-des-îles-974, Chka, Amandine, melacullen, lady-cuty.**

**.**

**Voici le chapitre 3 J'espère que je ne me suis pas fait trop attendre...**

**.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

**Je t'aime mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 3**

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi assis sur le canapé. Nous avions allumé la télé pour avoir un bruit de fond. Une heure plus tard, je décidai de commencer à préparer le dîner. Je choisis de cuisiner mon plat préféré : des lasagnes.

Pendant que je m'affairai en cuisine, Jacob me regardai faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment faire à manger, comme Charlie, d'ailleurs.

Je versai le coulis de tomates dans la viande hachée, et mélangeai le tout. Jacob s'amusa à tremper ses doigts dans le mélange et à les porter à sa bouche, ou la mienne.

« Jacob ! Si tu continues, on n'aura plus que des pâtes. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le but dans les lasagnes.

-C'est pas de ma faute ; j'ai faim…

-Ma parole, tu as toujours faim ! Billy ne te nourris donc pas ? Tu es un vrai estomac sur pattes !

-Oui, et c'est en partie pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Je lui souris tendrement, alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi doucement. Son regard contenait une lueur de désir. On pouvait toute fois y déceler une étincelle d'un grand amour. Je me dépêchai de finir le plat, et le posai dans le four.

Je n'avais pas vu Jacob s'approcher derrière moi. Je sursautais en lâchant un petit rire malicieux quand il posa ses mains sur mon ventre, puis il commença à m'embrasser sur la mâchoire et dans le cou. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. L'arête de son nez caressa ma tempe droite, dont suivirent une multitude de petits baisers.

Je me retournai dans son étreinte chaleureuse. Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Jake me prit par la taille pour me déposer sur le plan de travail, puis il se positionna entre mes jambes. Celles-ci encerclèrent sa taille pour le rapprocher et ainsi, donner plus de fougue à notre baiser

Notre baiser s'approfondit lorsque Jacob laissa sa langue franchir la barrière de mes dents. Nos langues menaient ainsi une lutte acharnée, plus communément appelé explosion de désir.

Malheureusement, nous dûmes nous stopper car c'est à cet instant que Charlie rentra du travail. Dès l'entente de son claquage de porte, nous nous pressâmes de reprendre une posture normale.

Mon père savait que Jacob et moi avions déjà des rapports plus qu'amicaux quand nous étions seuls. Mais le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Je me précipitais dans l'entrée, sous le regard amusé de mon petit-ami qui reprenait son souffle.

« Salut. Edward est rentré chez lui ? » Me demanda Charlie en accrochant son arme de service au porte-manteau.

« Oui. Mais, ça serait bien si sa visite restait discrète. Jacob est au courant, il l'a croisé, mais tu sais il a tendance à être un poil jaloux. Remettre ça sur le tapis serait une bien mauvaise idée.

-Pas de problème. Mieux vaut éviter les duels de 'preux chevaliers' pour une demoiselle.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. » Grognai-je.

Il pencha sa tête en haussant les sourcils, comme pour dire 'Ah ouais, et tu crois que c'est quoi, alors ?'. Son regard se dirigea soudain vers la cuisine, où l'odeur des lasagnes se faisait ressentir.

_Ah, les hommes et la nourriture, une grande histoire d'amour !_

Jake apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte avec un sourire chaleureux. Voilà le Jacob que je connaissais depuis mon enfance, celui avec lequel j'avais grandis en maturité, celui dont j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse.

« Jake, tu restes dîner ce soir ! J'appelle Billy.

-D'accord, chef Swan ! » Plaisanta Jake.

Le dîner se passa relativement bien dans l'ensemble, sans encombre particulière. Charlie tenu sa promesse en ne parlant pas d'Edward. Quand nous eûmes fini, je me proposai pour faire la vaisselle pendant que Charlie et Jacob regardaient un match de baseball. Je ris lorsqu'ils poussaient des cris de mécontentement quand un joueur avait la malchance de faire trois Strike d'affilé.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le baseball. Je ne trouvais pas ça particulièrement intéressant. Mais comme j'avais un père et un petit-ami qui en étaient fans, ainsi qu'un beau-père joueur, je me sentais bien obligée de suivre, au moins un minimum.

L'heure tourna rapidement et Jake dû rentrer chez lui. Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard bienveillant de Charlie.

« Bonne nuit, ma puce.

-Bonne nuit. Rentre bien.

-Je viendrai te chercher demain, on ira au lycée en moto, d'accord ?

-Oui. »

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. Charlie et lui se dirent au revoir avec une accolade amicale. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à l'allée où était garée sa moto. Le vent frisquet rendait la nuit plus hivernale qu'elle ne l'était en réalité et le soleil s'était pratiquement couché en entier. Jacob chevaucha sa moto après m'avoir sourit.

« Jake, attends ! » Le hélai-je.

Je courus prudemment les deux ou trois mètres qui me séparaient de mon amoureux. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je profitai de cette action pour me jeter sur ses lèvres. Nous restâmes quelques longues secondes, juste nos bouches scellées ensemble. Il fut le premier à le rompre.

Jacob me caressa la joue tendrement en me soufflant un « je t'aime ». Ensuite, il démarra l'engin qui l'emmena loin de mon cœur. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible dans mon champ de vision. Alors je rentrai chez moi.

Après m'être mise en pyjama et m'être brossée les dents, je regagnai mon lit et m'endormis rapidement en faisant de beaux rêves.

*** * * * * * * * ***

Je me réveillai parfaitement en forme contrairement à l'accoutumé. Sans doute parce que j'avais passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de mon petit ami et de mon père.

Je me douchai puis m'habillai d'une tunique bleue, d'un slim noir et des converses noires elles aussi. Je descendis dans la cuisine où je pris mon petit-déjeuner. Charlie n'était pas là, en ce moment il partait plus tôt au travail.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je m'y précipitai avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cependant il disparut lorsque j'ouvris la porte sur quelqu'un, qui en l'occurrence n'était pas mon Jacob.

« Salut, Bella.

-Tiens, salut Edward ! »

Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers moi juste quand j'avais ouvert la porte. Il se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, tel un mannequin tout droit sorti d'une publicité.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-Alice voulait absolument aller au lycée avec toi, et comme c'est moi qui suis de corvée de transport scolaire, me voici. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est vraiment très gentil, mais hier, Jacob m'a déjà proposé de m'y accompagner à moto. Dis à Alice que je suis désolée.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

-Bien sûr, évidemment. A toute à l'heure !

Il s'éloigna en me faisant un petit signe de la main. A l'intérieur de la Volvo, je crus voir Alice secouer la tête mi-déçue, mi-énervée. Je refermai la porte avec un regard amusé.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, c'était la bonne.

« Salut, Jake ! » Dis-je en m'approchant pour l'embrasser, mais il m'esquiva d'un mouvement agile.

« J'ai vu la voiture d'Edward qui sortait de ta rue. Il est venu ? »

_Ca y est, c'est reparti pour un tour._

« Oui.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Il m'a proposé de m'accompagner au lycée, mais j'ai dit que tu l'avais déjà fais hier soir. »

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler. D'abord tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? » Cria-t-il en levant brusquement la tête, me faisant sursauter de peur. « Il n'a pas encore compris que nous sommes ensemble ?

-Mais il y avait Alice dans la voiture, aussi ! Ne va pas t'imaginer tout un tas de scénario. » Dis-je en essayant de soutenir son ton. « Et puis, je fais ce que je veux, d'abord ! »

Aussitôt je regrettai d'avoir prononcé ces paroles car, sans que j'aie vraiment eu le temps de réagir, il me saisit fermement par les avant-bras. Il les écarta et les leva en l'air de façon à avoir un total contrôle de la situation.

« Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas. Faire. Ce. Que. Tu. Veux. » Siffla-t-il lentement entre ses dents. « Tu m'entends ? » cria-t-il. « TU M'ENTENDS ? »

Il me tenait si fort que je crus qu'il allait me broyer les os du bras.

Si fort que ses jointures étaient blanchies par tant de fermeté.

Si fort, que je craignis que des bleus restent pour témoigner, longtemps, de la violence de son geste.

« Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es à moi ! Je t'interdis de _le_ fréquenter ! » Hurla-t-il en me secouant violemment.

Il était si hors de lui, tellement effrayant. Il me faisait si mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'avais si peur, peur qu'il fasse une terrible bêtise.

Des larmes coulèrent à mon insu le long de mes joues. Je n'osai rien faire, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve davantage. Je ne _pouvais_ rien faire, sinon attendre que sa colère passe. Je n'_osai_ rien dire.

J'étouffai un sanglot, et je pu dire que ce fut à ce moment-là que le cauchemar se termina. Son regard se modifia instantanément.

Il me regarda tristement et me lâcha comme si ce contact l'avait soudainement brûlé. Comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait ici, de ce qu'il me faisait subir.

Il tomba à genoux, sa tête m'arrivant ainsi au niveau de mon ventre. Il fixa mes prunelles de son regard brillant. Il pleurait doucement en silence.

« Excuse-moi » Murmura-t-il subtilement. « Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas… Bella, je t'aime. Je te promets, je suis si désolé.»

Il blottit sa joue sur mon ventre. Je restais immobile, le fixant de haut, essayant d'assimiler clairement ce qui venait de se passer dans ce salon. D'analyser son changement d'humeur si rapide.

Mes larmes me piquaient cruellement les joues.

Il se confondait en excuse tout, encore et toujours, en faisant exploser des sanglots. Mon cœur se serra ; il semblait si sincère.

Sortant de mon utopie, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux d'un geste réconfortant. Je me laissai tomber à genoux pour être à son niveau et le pris dans mes bras. Il continuait de s'excuser en pleurant. Il m'embrassa prudemment la tempe comme s'il avait peur de me briser.

Je fermai les yeux et ne dis aucun mot.

_Me taire et oublier._

**_._**

**Voilà ce que cela rend de lire une auteure qui est à 200% Team Edward.**

**Quelque part, ça reste dans le contexte de twilight parce que Jacob peut se montrer violent (comme dans la saga = loup-garou)**

**Si Bella réagissait maintenant il n'y aurait pas de fiction :( [vous savez donc ce que ça veut dire...]**

**Mais je vous promets de ne pas trop l'abîmer notre Bella.**

**A l'avenir, il y aura un peu plus de violence, parce que là c'est pratiquement rien (par rapport à ce qui va arriver, j'entends)**

**.**

**Sinon, REVIEWS = SUITE ;-)**

**J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu : j'ai vraiment hésité à le poster. J'avais peur qu'il soit un peu décevant.**

**En tout cas, pour le prochain, il y aura plus de Edward (Ouf, ça me motive déjà à écrire !) **

**Voulez-vous un POV Edward ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**carlota788 **(si Jacob a toujours le mauvais rôle, c'est pour encore mieux aimer Edward ^^)**, Tinga Bella, Juliet1802, Cullen's Familly **(oui, c'est vrai c'est ça qui est triste, mais heureusement certaines arrivent à s'en sortir)**, popolove **(encore plus à écrire, je n'imagine même pas pour les lemons =S)**, bichou85, Melielola, melacullen **(exactement : Edward sur son cheval blanc ^^)**, Amandine, lady-cuty **(voilà la suite lol)**, vavounette **(bravo, tu m'a fait rire ! et sache que je pense la même chose)**, Habswifes, Claire91, RUBIKA666, 35nanou, Marjoriie **(ah OK, moi je ne me contenterai pas d'un simple bleu, je rentrerai dans le vif du sujet : limitte tentative de viol. Je ne prends pas ce sujet à la légère, j'essaie vraiment defaire au mieux pour que ça ressemble un tant soit peu à la réalité)**, Eriss'59, TataDomi, luna34 **(merci beaucoup, oui je pense qu'après avoir lu cette fiction, on ne risque pas d'aimer beaucoup plus Jacob)**, aliecullen4ever **(Oui, ne t'inquiete pas, c'est prévu)**, Adore Youu **(Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais malheureusement, peu de femmes arrivent à quitter dès le début)**, Lily-pixie, Daw266, missbizkiss **(merci, ça me fait très plaisir, attends, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines)**, acoco.**

**.**

**Woah ! Merci pour les 25 reviews !! Je suis trop contente !!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il est court quand même et il n'y a pas de violence pour Bella (en même temps, ça aurait été difficile avec un Pov Edward ^^), c'est un peu un chapitre de transition, voilà ^^**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 4**

**Point de vue Edward**** :**

« Alice ! » Criai-je depuis le hall.

« J'arriiiiiiiiiiive ! » Me répondit-elle en dévalant les escaliers gracieusement.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que Jasper aille au lycée avec Emmett et Rosalie, et pas avec nous ? D'habitude, tu remues ciel et Terre pour être avec lui.

-Oui, mais n'ai-je pas le droit de passer un peu de temps avec mon petit frère adoré ? »

J'haussai un sourcil. Elle pinça ses lèvres en un petit sourire timide en regardant en l'air de gauche à droite.

« Bon OK, j'aimerai que tu ailles chercher Bella pour aller au lycée ensemble. Tu comprends, il faut que je la convainque pour le shopping de samedi. Te rends-tu compte que c'est la seule à avoir résisté à ma moue suppliante. » Dit-elle en désignant sa lèvre inférieure sous la supérieure. « Bon d'accord, la sonnerie l'a un peu aidé, mais quand même ! Sans compter que…

-C'est bon, Alice, j'ai compris. On y va ! » La coupai-je impatient.

Impatient qu'Alice se calme, mais surtout impatient de revoir Bella. J'avais toujours un peu été un garçon solitaire, dans mon monde, ma bulle. D'habitude, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec d'autres personnes que ma famille. Mais là, c'était différent. J'avais tout de suite vu que Bella était une fille gentille et non superficielle comme certaines.

J'appréciai énormément la compagnie de Bella, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de Jacob. Il avait l'air très jaloux. C'est vrai que Bella et moi étions en très bonne entente depuis seulement hier, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se montre aussi agressif.

« You-ouh !

-Hein, quoi ? Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Oui, merci, j'avais remarqué, tu sais ! J'étais en train de te dire qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de demander l'adresse de Bella, hier. J'ai bien peur que l'on doive annuler mon idée et aller au lycée en frère et sœur.

-Non ! » Dis-je avec un peu trop d'en train. Alice me regarda en plissant ses yeux.

« Sympa, dit-le si je t'embête !

-Non, je voulais juste dire que l'on n'avait pas besoin d'annuler : j'ai son adresse, je sais où elle habite.

-Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis hier et vous échangez déjà vos adresses !?!

-Non mais en biologie, Bella n'a pas supporté la vue du sang, alors je l'ai porté à l'infirmerie et ensuite, je l'ai plus ou moins raccompagné chez elle.

-Tu as été chez elle et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ce n'est pas grave, c'est tellement romantique ! » S'écria-t-elle en sautillant partout, alors que je baissai légèrement la tête. Soudain, elle se stoppa en me regardant tristement.

« Oh non, romantique ? Tu as craqué pour elle ? » S'enquit-elle en relevant ma tête à l'aide de son doigt.

« Quoi ? Non, je… je ne sais pas. De toute façon, elle a Jacob, alors la question ne se pose même pas.

-Hum, ça, ça veut dire oui. Tu vas devoir être obligé de supporter l'idée de voir celle que tu aimes dans les bras d'un autre. »

Comment avait-elle su éclairer un point sur lequel je n'étais même pas sûr ? Mais je me devais de l'arrêter pour qu'elle ne fasse pas quelque chose de regrettable.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Allez viens, sinon on sera en retard. »

Elle me suivit dans le garage et monta dans ma Volvo sans mot dire, mais je savais qu'intérieurement, elle bouillonnait d'idée en tout genre. Le chemin se passa relativement en silence –contrairement à d'habitude. Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Je garai ma Volvo dans l'allée et me dirigeai devant la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas la voiture de police de son père, juste sa vieille Chevrolet rouge qui était garée devant la maison.

Je sonnai. J'entendis des pas courir vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit juste quand je tournai la tête sur Bella qui avait un immense sourire. Visiblement, elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle était… il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Elle portait une tunique bleue, dont les manches arrivaient aux coudes, qui moulait parfaitement ses formes sans toute fois trop de vulgarité. Ainsi qu'un slim noir qui affinait ses jambes déjà fines. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, avec ses paupières bleutées, ce qui lui donnait une mine rayonnante.

« Salut, Bella.

-Tiens, salut Edward ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? A vrai dire, j'avais envie de donner une bonne raison à Jacob d'être jaloux.

_N'importe quoi, tu es complètement malade._

« Alice voulait absolument aller au lycée avec toi, et comme c'est moi qui suis de corvée de transport scolaire, me voici. »

_C'est déjà mieux._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un petit sourire tordu en repensant à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Alice.

« C'est vraiment très gentil, mais Jacob m'a déjà proposé de m'y accompagner à moto. Dis à Alice que je suis désolée. »

A cet instant, je ne savais pas qui allait être le plus déçu de nous deux : Alice ou moi.

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

-Bien sûr, évidemment. A toute à l'heure ! »

J'étais heureux qu'elle accepte, même si je savais que c'était ridicule. J'hésitai à la prendre dans mes bras, mais je me dis que ce serait un peu trop, de plus Alice devait sûrement nous surveiller de ma voiture. Au lieu de ça, je préférai m'éloigner en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Quand je montai dans la Volvo, Alice semblait perdue, elle secouait la tête :

« Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour qu'elle dise non ? »

Je démarrai.

« Pourquoi ce serait forcément ma faute ? » M'offensai-je.

« Parce que tu es un homme et par conséquent, ce sont toujours les hommes qui sont en tort. Ca a toujours été comme ça, et ça ne changera jamais !!

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Oh la, regardez la mauvaise foi ! Bon bref, alors, pourquoi elle ne peut pas ?

-Jacob va déjà l'emmener.

-Ah bah, tu vois, quand je disais que tous les hommes sont en tord !

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas un drame, Alice. »

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se tourner vers moi.

-Si, regarde ton visage, tu es tout triste. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

-Mais enfin, c'est son copain. C'est tout à fait normal qu'il agisse de la sorte.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que je paie une fille pour draguer Jacob ? Comme ça Bella s'en aperçoit, le quitte et tu joue le rôle du copain qui la réconforte. Et plus si affinité est, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je me demandais si elle se rendait compte de se qu'elle disait. Mais, le pire, c'est qu'elle avait parlé tout à fait sérieusement.

« Tu n'es pas bien, Alice.

-J'essaie juste de t'aider. Ne t'énerve pas.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Imagine que Jessica paie un garçon pour te draguer de façon à récolter Jasper, juste parce qu'elle le veut comme petit-copain.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Bien sûr que si ! Réfléchis un peu.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Enfin. Je n'aurais pas tenu une minute de plus. Je me garai à côté de la Jeep de mon frère. Alice sortit de la voiture pour courir dans les bras de son amoureux. Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà partis pour leur cours et Jazz attendait sa bien-aimée. Nous nous apprêtions à repartir, quand un rugissement de moteur surgit. Pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur… » Souffla Alice avant de garder la bouche entrouverte.

Je me retournai et aperçus Jacob qui aidait Bella à descendre de la moto. Bella avait enlevé son casque ; elle était méconnaissable.

Son visage, toute à l'heure si rayonnant, était maintenant tout tiré, fatigué. Ses yeux maquillés et pleins de vie étaient devenus bouffis et colorés d'une légère teinte rougeâtre. Elle avait pleuré.

Sa tenue aussi avait changé, elle avait échangé sa tunique si féminine contre une sorte de polaire dans laquelle elle semblait nageait. Elle dissimulait une bonne partie de la peau de Bella.

Jacob lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, mais Bella n'eut aucune réaction, elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers nous.

A cet instant, ils n'avaient rien d'un couple amoureux. Juste d'un couple qui venait de se disputer violemment et qui essayait de faire bonne figure devant les autres. Une dispute, où il y avait eu des larmes.

Sans demander son reste, Alice emmena Bella à son cours. Elles s'éloignèrent, alors que nous restions dans un silence pesant. Comment Jacob pouvait-il… ? Bella était si douce, semblait si vulnérable.

Je dévisageai Jacob du regard, aussi durement que lui le faisait pour moi. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots : nos regards suffisaient à faire comprendre la haine que l'on éprouvait l'un contre l'autre.

Hier, j'avais déjà vu les réactions que Jacob pouvait avoir quand j'étais là. Je n'aimais pas savoir Bella seule avec ce sale cabot quand il était en colère.

On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il peut se passer.

.

**Oui, je sais, il ne se passe presque rien dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais vous montrer un petit aperçu des sentiments d'Edward pour Bella. Et puis, il fallait bien commencer à mettre un peu Edward sur la voie (un peu !).**

**Mais vous vous doutez bien que si ce chapitre était calme, le suivant ne le sera bien évidemment pas !**

**Bien sûr, Bella va bientôt commencer à réagir et à vouloir en parler, mais vous verrez que ce ne sera pas aussi simple pour elle car elle ne sera pas aidé par ses proches (Charlie, Billy)**

**Pour une question qui m'a été posée par MP concernant la durée : je ne sais pas vraiment, j'écris au fil des chapitres, mais je crois qu'elle va être plutôt longue (minimum 30chap)**

**Ps : Je suis en vacances mardi soir, donc je pourrai écrire pendant 2 semaines et demies : Youpiiiiie !! (Vous sautez de joie, non ? Non? Ok)**

**Une petite review pour m'encourager ? é.è**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne vous remercirai jamais assez pour vos reviews :**

**Cullen's familly, Juliet1802, Adore Youu, Marjoriie, , RUBIKA666, Habswifes, Tinga Bella, popo, Dawn266, bichou85, Eriss'59, viivii, melacullen, virg777, popolove, vavounette, Claire91, TataDomi, ZsaZsaZsu1986, anayata, lapiaf83, Youyou, Gabrielle Ravon Malfoy**

**.**

**Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu des examens blancs, alors j'ai un peu retardé l'écriture... **

**Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est important l'éducation ^^**

**J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, parce que moi je l'aime bien =)**

**.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 5**

Sans que j'aie vraiment eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, comme simplement dire bonjour aux garçons, Edward et Jasper, Alice m'entraîna à notre prochain cours de maths. Pendant que nous nous déplacions, elle me demanda si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis que oui, malgré que mon apparence puisse faire douter de ma franchise. Je devais avoir une mine affreuse. Ce matin, c'était la première fois que je pleurais .depuis bien longtemps.

Jacob s'était montré si sincère dans ses excuses en me prenant par les sentiments. Il m'avait ensuite demandé de ne rien dire à personne à ce propos de notre dispute. Bien sûr que non que je n'allais rien dire. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on pouvait crier sur tous les toits. C'était personnel, tout de même.

De toute façon, ce n'était sûrement rien, après tout, n'importe quel couple pouvait traverser de petites crises de jalousie de temps en temps. Non ?

« Wou-Hou ! Bella, tu dors ? »

Je secouais la tête afin de revenir à l'instant présent. Celui où Alice se tenait debout à côté de mon bureau. Que faisait-elle debout en plein cours ? Tenait-elle vraiment à se faire exclure ? J'allais le lui faire remarquer lorsque je me rendis compte que la salle de cours était complètement vide. Le professeur nous attendait pour fermer la porte.

Avais-je été aussi distraite pour en avoir loupé entièrement le cours ? Apparemment, oui.

« J'étais… ailleurs. » Soufflai-je en rangeant mes affaires le plus rapidement.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Et… hum… avec Jacob ? »

Je ne répondis pas, mais ce silence voulait dire tant de choses à la fois. Et je ne savais vraiment pas comment Alice l'interpréterait. A la place, je soupirai. Je crus qu'elle allait tout faire pour obtenir une réponse, mais son regard dégoûté se posa sur mes vêtements.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave, mais pourrais-tu au moins avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ça. » Dit-elle en me désignant du doigt de haut en bas. « Je ne comprends pas, tu étais pourtant bien habillée toute à l'heure ! Pourquoi as-tu échangé tes vêtements contre ces… vielles guenilles ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ! Ce n'est pas Jacob qui t'y a obligé au moins ?

-Non, non ! Je me suis juste emmêlée les pieds et je suis tombée. Je n'ai trouvé que ce vieux blouson pour cacher les marques. » Débitai-je d'une traite.

Elle me fixa un instant, mais finalement ma réponse sembla la convaincre. Je soupirai intérieurement parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à faire croire un seul de mes mensonges tellement je n'étais pas douée pour ça. Alors oui, ce blouson cachait bien de légers bleus –pour l'instant- mais je n'étais pas tombée comme je venais de lui dire.

« Ah, d'accord. Ca me rassure. Tu as quel cours maintenant ?

-Anglais et toi ?

-Sport ; c'est trop nul. Bon, j'te laisse. On se voit à la cantine ? » Demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'était pas si sûre que la réponse soit positive.

« Bien sûr.

-Super. A plus. »

Je la regardai s'éloigner de sa démarche gracieuse. Elle était vraiment une fille hors du commun. Tout comme le reste des Cullen, d'ailleurs. J'étais heureuse de les connaître. Ils étaient si fantastiques. Evidemment, il y avait cette petite tension entre Jacob et Edward. Mais comme on dit, c'était un mal pour un bien.

Alors que je pris le chemin de mon cours –que je partageais avec Jacob- une main se posa de façon vulgaire sur mon épaule.

« Salut, Swan ! Ca va ? »

Oh non, pitié. Pas lui. Pas ce pot de colle. Je me retournai vers mon camarade avec un sourire forcé.

« Salut, Mike. Oui, je vais très bien. »

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de lui répondre un « et toi ? », car, de la façon la plus polie que je pouvais, je ne voulais pas que notre conversation évolue.

« T'es sûre ? Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller toute à l'heure sur le parking.

-Je vais bien. » Insistai-je un peu sèchement cette fois-ci.

Malheureusement, il ne fit pas attention à ce changement de ton. Je priai silencieusement pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Ou bien que quelqu'un me sorte de la. Et en vitesse, s'il vous plait. Soudain, comme s'_il_ avait entendu mes suppliques intérieures :

« Dégage, Newton ! » Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier pour s'enfuir en lâchant une vague excuse. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'avoir un petit-ami _basketteur aux muscles imposants_ s'avouait très utile. Je le remerciai d'un petit sourire, alors que celui qu'il me rendit était beaucoup plus chaleureux.

Il écarta timidement ses bras pour demander l'autorisation de m'enlacer. Il me fit sa petite moue charmeuse auquel je ne pouvais pas résister. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes en signe d'approbation. Tendrement enlacés, nous prîmes route pour notre cours d'anglais.

Le professeur nous mit la cassette du film « Roméo et Juliette ». Je connaissais toutes les répliques par cœur tellement je l'avais tant de fois lorsque j'habitai encore à Phoenix. Jacob m'envoya un bout de papier lorsque le film débuta.

_« La prochaine fois que Newton t'embête, je lui arrache la tête… »_

Je souris, puis notai :

_« Je t'autorise à le faire avant même qu'il n'ait le plaisir de recommencer. Dès que la sonnerie sonne, d'ailleurs ! Et puis, si tu te faisais arrêter, je serais la mieux placé pour pouvoir t'éviter de gros ennuis ! »_

Il se retint de rire quand il lut mon message, puis me mima un '_Fais attention, je pourrais te croire !'_, avant de faire craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Nous nous concentrâmes de nouveau sur le film, j'étais sûre que Jacob faisait semblant et se retenait de dormir.

La sonnerie sonna, et j'eus l'impression que les élèves poussèrent tous un petit soupir de soulagement. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'aimaient pas particulièrement les vieux classiques de la littérature. Personnellement, je n'aimais pas étudier ces œuvres, je préférais largement les lire pour mon plaisir propre.

Jacob et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine. Il avait passé son bras autour de ma taille, mais cette fois-ci, ce geste était tendre contrairement à la veille. Nous passâmes devant le tableau d'informations et son regard se posa sur une fiche.

« _Bal de la St-Valentin_ » Lis-je à haute voix. « C'est dans deux semaines, et ça sera aussi nos un an ! »

Il acquiesça avec un sourire amoureux. Puis, il se posta devant moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu d'être ma Valentine ?

-Bien sûr, Jake » Lui répondis-je avant de me mettre sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser.

Nous séparâmes par manque d'air et il me murmura :

« Merci, ma puce, je t'aime ! »

Main dans la main et un sourire niais sur le visage, nous reprîmes notre route.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

« Bella, Bella, Bella !!! » S'écria Alice, alors que je m'asseyais avec Jacob, après que l'on soit passé par le self.

Il n'y avait pour l'instant que ce dernier, moi, Alice et Edward à la table. Les autres n'allaient sûrement plus trop tarder.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit lutin sur-vitaminé ?

-Il faudrait que tu viennes à la maison, ce week-end, _absolument_, pour ta robe du bal. Il me faut tes mensurations, et on ira faire les boutiques pour acheter du tissue. Je veux un modèle unique pour chacun d'entre nous.

-Du calme, Lily ! » S'esclaffa Emmett en s'installant à l'instar de Rosalie, Jasper, Angela et Ben qui le suivait de peu. « Ce n'est qu'un bal, pas un festival mondial de la mode ! »

Nous lâchâmes tous un petit rire, alors qu'Alice le fusillait avec des yeux assassins. Elle se calma un peu lorsque Jasper lui souffla un mot à l'oreille.

« Bon, bref, et toi, Edward ? » Tout le monde à notre table se tourna vers lui. « Est-ce que tu vas te décider à inviter une fille à ce bal, oui ou non ? Même si ce n'est pas l'élue de ton cœur ? »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil que –je pense- je n'aurais pas dû voir.

« Je n'y vais pas. » Dit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ben, rendant la curiosité de tous à son apogée.

« Disons que je préfère ne pas y aller avec la mauvaise personne. »

Sa réponse jeta un froid et un silence gênant s'installa. Je crois que j'étais la seule qui pouvait ressentir cette gêne car j'avais la sensation étrange que j'étais mêlée à cette phrase. Cela devait être mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Ou peut-être bien que j'éprouvais une petite compassion pour son célibat ? Voilà que je me mets à raconter n'importe quoi maintenant.

Emmett interrompit le silence.

« Si on se faisait un cinéma, ce soir ?

-Ouais ! » Répondirent Alice, Jasper, Ben et Angela.

« Pourquoi pas. » Dit Edward.

« Ca sera sans moi. » Rétorqua Rosalie. « J'ai un de ces mal de tête…

-Ne comptez pas sur nous non plus » Lança Jacob, alors que je le dévisageai d'un air interrogateur. « Billy t'a invité à venir manger à la maison. » Se justifia-t-il.

Je souris ; j'adorais Billy. En plus d'être le meilleur ami de mon père et le père de mon copain, il savait se faire aimer des jeunes. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, même au point de rater une soirée cinéma avec mes nouveaux amis.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Les cours de l'après-midi étaient passés drôlement vite. Jacob m'avait raccompagné chez moi en moto. Je devais bien avouer que la première que j'étais montée dessus, j'avais très peur de rouler sur cet engin. Je connaissais très bien ma maladresse en marchant simplement à talon plats, alors m'imaginer sur un véhicule à deux roues et qui, en plus, n'est en équilibre qu'une fois en marche… Il ne fallait pas s'étonner après si mon cerveau imaginait tout un tas de scénarios aussi flippant les uns que les autres. Finalement, Jacob avait finit par me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'il faisait bien attention une fois sur la route. Charlie avait bien sûr insisté sur ce dernier point. Et encore, _insisté_ était bien faible.

Quand la moto pencha légèrement sur la gauche, je revins à l'instant présent. Jacob se gara, tandis que je regardai autour de moi, je n'aperçus pas la voiture de patrouille de Charlie. Etrange. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine vide et je nous servis à boire.

« Charlie est déjà chez Billy ? » Demandai-je, avant de boire la dernière gorgée de mon verre.

Je posai celui-ci dans l'évier. Je me retournai pour apercevoir Jacob qui s'avançait vers moi avec un petit sourire coquin sur son visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il m'enlaça. J'étais coincé entre le comptoir et son corps. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui me provoqua une multitude de frisson.

« Il n'y a pas de dîner, ma puce. Je voulais juste profiter qu'on soit seuls tous les deux. » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Quoi ? » Fis-je en m'écartant de lui. « Tu m'as menti. On aurait pu passer une chouette soirée entre amis ! Jacob, les Cullen sont nouveaux et ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'en a pas fait, en plus. »

Il soupira, puis il releva mon visage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Alors tu préfère passer une soirée avec des amis, plutôt qu'avec ton copain, c'est ça ?

-Quand tu agis de la sorte, oui, c'est ce que je préfère. »

Il serra sa mâchoire et respira bruyamment. Il me regardait avec des yeux durs.

« C'est à cause de _lui_, c'est ça ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler ! » M'emportai-je.

Evidemment, je mentais. Je savais pertinemment qu'il parlait d'Edward.

« Tu le sais très bien ! » Cria-t-il. « On était heureux avant _qu'il _ne débarque. C'est _lui_ la cause de toutes nos disputes.

-Oui, on était heureux avant la journée d'hier, mais non ce n'est en rien de _sa_ faute ! Le seul problème ici, c'est toi ! Toi, tu m'entends !?! » Hurlai-je.

Je pris furieusement mon sac et pris la direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » M'appela-t-il d'un ton dur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien m'énerver, alors.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être au courant de mes moindres faits et gestes ! Tu n'es pas mon père !

-Tu vas _le _rejoindre ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Dis-je ironiquement. « T'as peur qu'_il_ me saute dessus. »

En interprétant un facheux sous-entendu, il abattit sa main violemment sur ma joue. Si fort que ma tête avait suivit le mouvement de la gifle. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui venait de se passer jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur s'empare de ma joue gauche.

Ma main était posée sur la zone endolorie. Les larmes commencèrent à me piquer les yeux. Je sentis mes lèvres frémir sous le sanglot qui me gagnait.

A travers mes larmes, je voyais son corps approcher. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche.

« Va-t-en ! » Murmurai-je sans avoir bougé un pouce.

« Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, ma puc…

-VA-T-EN !!! » Hurlai-je furieuse, alors que des larmes de rage noyaient mes joues.

_Non, pas de pardon. Pas cette fois_.

Sans un mot, mais avec un regard emplit de remords, il s'en alla. J'entendis la porte se claquer, puis le moteur de sa moto rugir. Je m'appuyai alors contre le mur et me fis glisser le long de ce dernier, en enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées.

Après une dizaine de secondes de silence, après m'être convaincue qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je laissai enfin venir mes sanglots.

_Je les laissais m'assaillir, me détruire…_

_._

**Ce n'est très rose tout cela... **

**Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Bella ne va pas encore le quitter mais va bientôt commencer à réagir (n'oublions pas qu'elle croit que ce n'est qu'une gifle...) . (mais enfin, imaginez la gifle avec la force d'un mec jaloux =S)**

**Sinon,**** pour ****insulter Jacob ****comme il le mérite et pour ****faire entrer Edward en scène :**

**C'EST LE BOUTON VERT ;-P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un énome merci à :**

**Popolove, Tinga Bella, Juliet1802, bichou85, anataya, Adore Youu, vavounette, Nedwige, TataDomi, midsun, leausy, Cullen's Familly, Marjoriie, melacullen, Habswifes, Daw266, ousna, Melielola, lapiaf83, Claire91, ZsaZsaZsu1986, jenny, x8-twilight-x8, ilovefanfic07, ., Maru-chan8**

**.**

**J'ai adoré lire vos insultes, mais s'il vous plait, ne vous excusez pas : Jacob n'a que ce qu'il mérite Grr…**

**.**

**Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu un problème de Word qui a effacé tous mes fichiers (je dis bien tout), alors j'ai dû recommencer. Mais au final, je trouve que ce chapitre est bien mieux que celui que j'avais fait avant.**

**Bref, en plus une Big surprise vous attend dans la dernière partie du chapitre. D'ailleurs vous allez me tuer d'avoir coupé HaHaHa !!**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 6**

**Point de vue Bella**** :**

Deux jours passèrent et se déroulèrent semblablement aux deux premiers jours de l'arrivée des Cullen. Nous devenions une vrai petite bande d'amis à part entière. Enfin, petite… nous étions huit, quand même.

Edward et moi étions devenus de très bons amis. J'appréciai énormément d'être en sa compagnie. Jacob ne prenait pas très bien cette amitié, cependant il ne se montrait plus violent. _C'était le calme avant la tempête. _Pourtant je voulais croire qu'il avait pu s'adoucir, qu'il avait pu murir mentalement. Assez en tout cas pour ne plus douter de l'amour que je lui portai.

Une partie de moi savait qu'un simple geste de travers –qui pourrait porter à confusion- pourrait le rendre comme il l'avait été en ce début de semaine. Il me suffisait juste de faire attention de ne pas trop faire ce qui pourrait le rendre jaloux.

Une marque rouge était apparue sur ma joue, le lendemain que Jacob m'ait giflé. Il valait mieux pour moi qu'elle soit rouge plutôt que bleue ; cela serait plus facile à dissimuler –tant la marque que la cause de l'arrivée de celle-ci. Car ainsi, je pouvais faire croire à une mauvaise position nocturne.

J'avais pardonné à Jacob. En effet, en sortant pour aller au lycée ce matin-là, je l'avais trouvé devant chez moi, tenant un grand bouquet de roses rouges, et souriant timidement. Certes, les roses rouges n'étaient pas mes préférées, mais elles étaient les fleurs des amoureux, elles symbolisaient l'amour. D'un seul coup, ma colère pour lui s'était envolée. A cet instant, j'étais certaine d'une chose ; je l'aimais et lui aussi m'aimait.

« Bella, t'es dans la lune ? » Me questionna Charlie, me ramenant ainsi au moment présent.

« Non, non, excuse-moi… » Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ce petit geste, aussi minime soit-il, me fit grimacer à cause de ma joue encore endolorie. Je portai une petite poche de glace sur celle-ci. Cela me fit tout de suite du bien.

« Ce n'est pas normal, quand même…

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?

-Ta joue. Tu ne devrais plus avoir mal et il ne devrait plus y avoir de marque. Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas cognée quelque part ? »

Et voila, je savais bien que tout ceci n'allait pas durer. Que ces mensonges allaient finir par se retourner contre moi. Quelle idée j'avais eu, j'aurais dû inventer autre chose. En même temps, sur le moment je n'avais trouvé que cela…

Peut-être devrais-je parler à Charlie des sautes d'humeurs de Jacob ? Je ne savais pas comment il pourrait réagir ; il aimait beaucoup Jacob, il le considérait presque comme son fils. Il lui dirait de se calmer ?

« Hum… Charlie ? Est-ce que je peux aller chez les Cullen, ce week-end ? »

_Dégonflée !_

Mon père bu une gorgée de sa cannette de bière puis la posa sur la table. Il me fixa, en plein débat intérieur.

« Je suis d'accord si le docteur et sa femme le sont. » Dit-il simplement. « De toute façon, ce week-end, Billy, Jacob, Harry, peut-être, nous irons à la pêche. »

Comme si le destin voulait m'aider, Charlie remit le sujet de Jacob à plat. Je devais me servir de cette opportunité. Sinon je savais que je ne trouverai plus la force.

« Jacob… » Commençai-je.

« Il est merveilleux ce gamin ! De nos jours, sais-tu combien de jeunes aiment encore pratiquer des activités comme la pêche plutôt que de prendre de l'alcool ou autres stupéfiants ? Moi non, mais à mon avis cela doit plus avoisiner zéro. A l'époque, il n'y avait en grande majorité que la pêche comme divertissement. Il est vraiment incroyable. Je suis vraiment fier de l'avoir comme gendre. Ce garçon-là, chérie, ne le laisse pas passer entre tes doigts. »

Regardez moi comment il le mettait sur un pied d'estale. Que pouvais-je faire après cela ? Il serait extrêmement déçu et cela serait uniquement de ma faute. Il m'en voudrait sûrement beaucoup d'avoir envie de le détester après ce que je lui aurais appris. Et puis, Billy. Ce pauvre Billy. Comment réagirait-il si son fils allait en prison par ma faute. Il me détesterait lui aussi. Je me mettrais tout le monde à dos, voilà la seule chose que je ferais. Dans ces cas-là, je préférerai ne rien dire.

* * *

**Point de vue Charlie**** :**

Je conduisis ma voiture de patrouille jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ma fille et son petit-ami s'y trouvaient également. Bella venait encore une fois de se blesser. Je n'étais pas médecin, mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait son poignet gauche enflé. Je trouvai que cela arrivait souvent qu'elle se blesse ces derniers temps. Certes, elle avait toujours été maladroite depuis toute petite, mais quand même.

Je n'avais pas été présent lorsque cela s'était produit. Heureusement, Jacob était là. Il lui avait tout de suite apporté de la glace.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je nous retrouvai dans la salle d'attente. Je tournai ma tête pour apercevoir Jacob qui rassurait ma fille. Il lui disait que cela irait bien. C'était un brave gars.

« Il parait que la fille du chef de police est là ? » Dis-je avec un sourire.

Nous nous tûmes pour nous tourner vers un médecin aux cheveux blonds, le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

« Docteur Cullen.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Carlisle.

-D'accord, si vous m'appelez Charlie. D'ailleurs, quand vous aurez le temps, j'aimerai vous parlez en privé au sujet d'une affaire de meurtre. Pour examiner un… corps.

-Bien sûr. Isabella…

-Bella. » Le coupa celle-ci, alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

« Bella… » Reprit-il. « …doit être seule pour la consultation. Pour de simples raisons de confidentialité. »

J'hochai la tête ; je le savais déjà, suite aux nombreuses consultations que ma fille avait eues dans son enfance, quand elle venait à Forks. Je retournai m'assoir où j'étais assis avant que le docteur ne vienne.

Jacob embrassa Bella. Je détournai le regard, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives.

« Je retourne à la réserve Quileute, Billy a besoin de moi, tu sais, pour son fauteuil roulant. Si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles.

-Ca va aller, Jacob. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

* * *

**Point de vue Carlisle**** :**

Comme à l'accoutumé, il y avait beaucoup de patients aux urgences ce vendredi en cette fin d'après-midi. Mon plus jeune fils, Edward, aimait assister mes consultations. Utiliser mon savoir-faire pour aider les autres et même leur sauver la vie, était comme gravé dans mes gênes. Personnellement, j'éprouvais une grande fierté intérieure à ce qu'Edward aime ce métier. J'espérai très sincèrement qu'il continu dans cette voie.

« Edward, pourrais-tu aller chercher des bandages ainsi que quelques sédatifs dont j'ai inscrit les dénominations sur ce papier ?

-Oui, bien sûr. » Dit-il en souriant puis en se dirigeant à la parapharmacie, celle-ci se trouvant à l'autre bout de l'hôpital.

J'arrivai à l'accueil, pour prendre le dossier de mon prochain patient. _Isabella Swan_.

« Swan ? Comme le chef Swan ? » Demandai-je à la secrétaire.

« Oui, c'est sa fille. »

Je me dirigeai dans la grande salle d'attente, et reconnu le chef Charlie Swan. Il parlait avec ce qui semblerait être sa fille, ainsi qu'avec un jeune indien qui devait avoir le même âge que cette dernière. Je m'approchai.

« Il parait que la fille du chef de police est là ? » Dis-je avec un sourire.

Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers moi en s'arrêtant de parler.

« Docteur Cullen.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Carlisle.

-D'accord, si vous m'appelez Charlie. D'ailleurs, quand vous aurez le temps, j'aimerai vous parlez en privé au sujet d'une affaire de meurtre.

-Bien sûr. Isabella…

-Bella. » Me coupa celle-ci, alors que de légères rougeurs faisaient leurs apparitions sur ses joues.

« Bella… » Repris-je. « …doit être seule pour la consultation. Pour de simples raisons de confidentialité. »

Charlie hocha la tête et retourna s'assoir sur un des sièges où ils étaient installés avant ma venue. Le jeune indien se tourna vers Bella, puis l'embrassa.

« Je retourne à la réserve Quileute, Billy a besoin de moi, tu sais, pour son fauteuil roulant. Si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles.

-Ca va aller, Jacob. »

Le dénommé Jacob lui murmura une phrase à l'oreille que je ne pus pas entendre de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Seulement Bella se raidit légèrement et acquiesça. Elle semblait un peu effrayée. L'indien partit d'une manière précipitée sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

Je demandai à Bella de me suivre jusqu'à la salle d'examen. Elle s'assit sur la table d'auscultation.

« Alors, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je suis tombée… » Dit-elle en levant son avant-bras gauche.

Elle avait eu le bon réflexe de mettre de la glace. J'observai la blessure sous tous les angles. Il y avait un léger hic.

« Tu es sûre de t'être fait ça en tombant ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que sa voix se cassa.

« Généralement on ne peut pas se faire ce genre de fracture en tombant. Il en existe différentes sortes dans cette zone. Lorsqu'on tombe, l'os est déplacé, en quelque sorte. Dans ton cas, je ne distingue pas de déplacements mais plutôt un écrasement. Ce n'est pas très banal. S'il t'est arrivé quoique ce soit, tu peux me le dire, je suis ton médecin. Je n'irai pas le crier sur tous les toits. »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, pourtant j'étais presque sûr qu'elle ne s'était pas fait cette fracture toute seule, et encore moins en tombant. C'était médicalement impossible, à moins qu'elle soit auto-masochiste, ce que je doutais fort. Il fallait une certaine volonté pour s'auto-fracturer.

« Tu sais, je suis tenu au secret médical. » Insistai-je.

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**** :**

J'avais faillis tout déballer, mais heureusement son bipeur avait retentit. Il était parti en disant qu'il allait faire venir quelqu'un pour le bandage.

Etait-ce une bonne ou mauvaise chose de ne pas lui avoir dit ? Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à cause du secret médical, alors à quoi servait-il que je lui dise ? Il ne pourrait rien faire de toute façon. Il n'en avait aucun droit juridiquement.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur…

« Bella ? »

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir Edward.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'assiste mon père à l'hôpital les vendredis après les cours, enfin c'est ce que je faisais en Alaska.

-Tu veux devenir médecin ?

-Hum… ouais. » Dit-il gêné, alors qu'il commençait à regarder ma blessure.

« C'est cool. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

-Mon père m'a demandé de faire un bandage pour une fracture.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ? » M'inquiétai-je d'un seul coup.

« Non. »

Il commença à appliquer une pommade sur mon poignet. Il fit très doucement pour faire attention de ne pas me faire trop mal. Ce geste, pourtant anodin, me semblait si sensuel, tendre, physique, _érotique ?_

Il enroula mon poignet d'un bandage blanc, puis y plaça une attèle bleu marine. Quand il eut fini, il posa ses mains à côté de chacune mes cuisses.

Il planta son regard dans le mien. Je pu déceler une nouvelle lueur dans ses prunelles émeraude. Je ne savais pas comment je devais le traduire, cela me troublait un peu. Il me faisait son sourire en coin, cependant il était moins éblouissant que d'habitude. _Etait-il intimidé ?_

Je regardai tant tôt sa bouche si proche, tant tôt son regard assombrit.

Et là, dans un élan de courage, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pas d'approfondissement, juste nos lèvres. Elles restèrent liées quelques instants avant que je n'enfuisse mon visage dans son cou. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé, il restait immobile. Je passai mon bras valide autour de son cou, alors que l'un des siens serra fermement ma taille tandis que l'autre me caressait doucement le dos. Tout ce que je vivais en ce moment était dur à supporter. Ma respiration s'accéléra bruyamment, et les larmes se mirent à couler.

.

**Pour celles qui se le demanderaient : ils ne vont devenir un couple tout de suite. Ca irait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Sans compter que j'ai encore pleins d'idées pour cette fic HaHaHa !!! Et bien sûr, la blessure au poignet, j'espère que vous aviez compris que Jacob en était l'auteur…**

**Je ne pense pas réécrire de Pov Charlie, sauf peut-être quand il découvrira la vérité (en fonction de mon humeur, je verrai bien).**

**Sinon, quelle jolie fin de chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**anayata **(Tu as totalement raison de dire ça ! Je pense qu'Edward va s'en charger quand il découvrira la vérité xD)**, Claire91 **(Et oui, ce troufion va se faire tabasser par les p'tits gars Cullen ^^)**, Tinga Bella **(Carlisle a compris qu'il se passait un truc louche, mais pas forcément que c'est de la violence conjugale ; bah oui, on ne peut pas tout savoir ^^)**, bichou85 **(C'est malheureusement une triste réalité)**, suzan la fan **Elle ne va pas lui en parler tout de suite, mais rassure-toi, c'est dans ce chapitre !)**, Marjoriie **(On est de tout cœur avec elle ; l'amours est la plus belle des forces)**, melacullen **(Oui, heureusement les Cullen vont l'aider)**, ZsaZsaZsu1986 **(Oui, c'est un baiser tout mignon ! Tu as exactement compris le devenir de leur relation ! Mais cela suffira-t-il à Edward ?)**, vavounette **(La suite c'est maintenant ! Ca va : je crois que je n'ai pas trop tardé !)**, Adore Youu **(Je t'aiderai te débarrasser des preuves ^^)**, Juliet1802 **(Oui, oui ! C'est maintenant !)**, Popolove **(Bien sûr, il va le découvrir dans ce chapitre même)**, Habswifes **(On le déteste toutes, je crois)**, leausy **(La raison est la même ; jalousie, jalousie…)**, paulipopo **(Surtout Edward, à mon avis)**, belhotess **(Ca tu l'as dit !)**, midsun **(Si tu veux, on s'y met à deux ! Avec l'aide de toutes les autres aussi ^^)**, lady-cuty **(Merci beaucoup)**, Cullen's familly **(Bien sûr que oui qu'il va se prendre une raclé, par Emmett, même ^^)**, lapiaf83 **(Merci beaucoup)**, TataDomi **(Je suis d'accord avec toi sur toute la ligne ^^)**, Nedwige, Dawn266 **(Voici la suite)**, 1christelle1**

.

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu ; celui des révélations. Désolée, s'il y a de grosses fautes, mais j'ai vraiment la flème de tout relire, je corrigerai demain.**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup été inspiré par la chanson '**_**C'est le début' **_**d'Angun. **

**Les paroles présentes dans ce chapitre sont en gras italique.**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 7**

**Point de vue Bella**** :**

_Et là, dans un élan de courage, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pas d'approfondissement, juste nos lèvres. Elles restèrent liées quelques instants avant que je n'enfuisse mon visage dans son cou. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé, il restait immobile. Je passai mon bras valide autour de son cou, alors que l'un des siens serra fermement ma taille tandis que l'autre me caressait doucement le dos. Tout ce que je vivais en ce moment était dur à supporter. Ma respiration s'accéléra bruyamment, et les larmes se mirent à couler._

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Me murmura-t-il alors qu'il me séparait légèrement de lui.

Je hochai la tête d'une manière pas vraiment très convaincante. Edward me caressa la joue que les larmes avaient mouillée. J'avais toujours cru que Jacob était doux et attentionné, mais il faisait bien pâle figure en comparaison d'Edward. Edward était… je ne savais pas comment bien le définir dans ma vie. Mais j'étais sûre que s'il n'était pas là, ce serait plus dur. Il m'était devenu indispensable.

_**Comme une enfant qui rêve au prince charmant**_

_**Un sentiment qui trouble et qui surprend**_

_**Je ferme les yeux, et tout est si différent**_

_**C'est le début, je le sens. **_

Je secouai la tête, puis vis qu'il me regardait avec un petit sourire timide. Je rougis légèrement. Il fixa ses doigts qui traçaient de petites formes sur le dos de ma main droite. Soudain, la réalité me frappa :

« Ne me dis pas que je t'ai… embrassé… »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui me donna la réponse. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je regrettais, cela serait faux. Ses lèvres étaient si attrayante, si tendres –tellement que j'en avais eu des picotements agréables dans le ventre.

_**On n'm'a rien dit, je savais que c'était toi **_

_**Une autre vie commençait ce jour-là**_

A dire vrai, je n'avais jamais sentis des lèvres aussi douces, même avec… Jacob. _Jacob._ Pourquoi avais-je fais cela ? Jacob me faisait déjà vivre un enfer à cause de sa jalousie maladive, alors s'il apprenait que j'avais délibérément embrassé Edward. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Mon cœur se serra.

« Il ne faut le dire à personne, s'il te plait. Oh mon dieu, si Jacob venait à l'apprendre…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, » Me coupa-t-il tristement. « Je n'allais pas m'amuser à le dire à qui que ce soit.

-Merci. Je vais y aller. On se voit demain ? » Demandai-je en me levant pour partir.

« Oui. »

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand il m'attrapa le poignet droit. « Bella, attends. » Je me retournai. « Je voudrais m'excuser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le baiser. Je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche notre amitié.

-J'accepte tes excuses même si je suis la seule responsable. » Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains, mais mon regard était plongé dans le sien qui ne me quittait pas non plus. « Et puis, ça aurait été plus grave si on s'était embrassé avec plus d'entrain. Ca nous aurait donné une vraie raison de s'excuser… »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous nous étions rapprochés. Edward me prit par la taille et je posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Nos visages s'approchaient lentement l'un de l'autre.

« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. » Me dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

« Je ne le regretterai pas.

-Ce n'est qu'un baiser. Un simple baiser insignifiant entre amis… »

_**  
Une évidence, une prière, une urgence **_

_**Qui devient 'nous'**_

Ses lèvres ne caressèrent les miennes qu'une fraction de seconde car quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre comme si nous nous étions brûlés. Le contact avait été si court que c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sauf que cette pièce était maintenant remplie d'une tension indescriptible.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce et nous jaugea à tour de rôle. Edward passa nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse, alors que je me mordis la lèvre.

« J'y vais. » Fis-je en courant.

Je refusai de rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. La situation était beaucoup trop gênante.

_**Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,  
**_

_**Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings, **_

_**L'amour nous rassure, brise le mur des incertitudes **_

_**J'apprendrai à lire dans ton regard **_

_**Je serai le dernier des remparts **_

_**Rien ne sera plus comme avant, non, **_

_**C'est le début, je le sens…  
**_

* * * * * * * * *

_Ding Dong._

Une jeune femme nous ouvrit la porte. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur. Des cheveux couleur caramel. Esmée.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Bella et Jacob ? » Nous hochâmes la tête. « J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous ! »

Je rougis au fait que l'on ait pu parler de moi dans mon dos.

« En bien, j'espère. » Plaisanta Jacob.

Le gentil Jacob. Je commençai à avoir le tournis avec tous ses changements d'humeur.

« Bien sûr. Aller, venez entrer, ne restez pas dehors. »

« Moi, je m'en vais. » Dit Jacob. « Amuse-toi bien, mon amour ! Je viendrai te chercher. »

Il m'embrassa passionnément. Oui, j'en avais vraiment le tournis. Un coup il pouvait se montrer si détestable et un autre, être si amoureux. Il retourna vers sa moto et la chevaucha. Je lui envoyai un dernier baiser de la main.

« Tu me manques déjà. » Dit-il assez fort pour se faire entendre par-dessus le moteur.

J'entrai et vis qu'Esmée m'observait avec un petit sourire. Elle me débarrassa de mon manteau.

« Ah Bella, tu es là ! » S'écria Alice, en apparaissant avec le reste des enfants Cullen.

« Alice, laisse-la respirer. Elle vient tout juste d'arriver.

-Oui, m'man. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va commencer en douceur. »

Esmée sourit, puis monta au premier étage. Alice m'entraîna dans le salon. Tout le monde s'assit sur le grand canapé qui faisait angle. Respectivement, il y avait Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice et moi. Les deux premiers passèrent les deux heures à se bécoter. Jasper et Edward se moquai silencieusement de l'engouement d'Alice. Et cette dernière m'expliquait et me présentait les différentes robes que je pouvais choisir. Elle me disait carrément les points positifs et négatifs de _chaque_ robe. La table basse devant nous était recouverte de papiers, de dessins de robe datant de Louis XIV. C'était le thème du bal de la Saint-Valentin. Etrange, non ? J'aurais plutôt imaginé un thème tourné sur l'amour.

Bref, je ne m'ennuyais pas mais je devais tout faire pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Alice savait ce qu'ils faisaient et n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Edward m'envoyait de petites œillades quelques fois et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Sauf qu'à un moment Alice s'en rendit compte.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Dit-elle en entraînant Jasper. « Toi, viens m'aider. »

Ils quittèrent le salon, suivis de près par Emmett et Rose qui semblaient encore dans leur bulle. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui coupa le son de la télévision.

« Alice parle énormément. »

Il rit. « Bienvenue dans son univers. » Je l'accompagnai dans ses rires. Puis, le silence retomba. « Je voulais te dire pour hier…

-J'étais mal. » Le coupai-je. « Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. »

Je me demandai à qui j'étais vraiment en train de faire croire ça. Lui ou moi.

« Bella !!! » Me héla Alice. « Tu peux venir ? »

Je me levai, alors qu'Edward semblait encore sous la réflexion de ma révélation. Il se releva pour que ses genoux ne me gênent pas pour passer entre le canapé et la table basse. Sans le faire exprès, la face de mon corps se retrouvait collée au sien. Cette proximité était gênante, pourtant aucun de nous deux n'osait bouger. Ou ne le voulait.

_**Deux étrangers, **_

_**Dans une même aventure, **_

_**Deux étrangers **_

_**Vont changer le futur **_

_**D'un même espoir **_

_**Le besoin d'y croire vraiment **_

_**C'est le début, je le sens**_

Je fixais ses prunelles. Etais-je la seule à remarquer que les rapprochements physiques entre Edward et moi se multipliaient ?

« BELLAAAAAAA !!! » M'appela à nouveau Alice. « VIENS TOUT DE SUITE ICIIIIIII ! »

Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir. Je quittai la pièce, non sans avoir regardé derrière moi. Juste à ce moment, Alice arriva devant moi.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! » Elle me tira par mon poignet valide et monta les escaliers. « J'ai trouvé une tenue parfaite pour toi. »

Elle entra dans une chambre. Sur le lit était posé une robe bleue **( N/A : lien sur mon profil)**. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

« Alice ! Elle est superbe !

-Oui, je sais ! Essaie-la ! Il y a des dessous d'époque aussi. »

Elle quitta la chambre en sautillant gaiement. J'enfilai d'abord les dessous **( N/A : lien sur mon profil)**, puis la robe. Il y avait aussi des gants blancs qui cacheraient les marques sur mes avant-bras. Ces bleus avaient jaunis, ils n'étaient pas très beaux à voir. C'est pourquoi je ne les avais montrés à personnes.

« Tu as finis ? » Me demanda Alice derrière la porte.

« Oui.

-C'est incroyable. _Je_ suis incroyable !

-La robe, oui, mais tu es sûre qu'elle me va ?

- Mais oui, tu es démesurément magnifique, Bella ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Edwaaaaaaaard ! » Cria-t-elle.

J'allais devenir sourde avant la fin de la journée, ma parole. Alice s'approcha et m'ôta la robe.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'enlève la robe ? » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Mais ton frère va venir, tu l'as appelé !

-Oh non, j'ai juste crié son nom pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais fini avec toi. A propos, il n'y a pas besoin de faire de retouche pour ta robe.

-Ok donc, je peux me rhabiller ?

-Sûrement pas, je vais te chercher des vêtements plus… enfin plus… fashion ? EDWAAAAAAARD, VA DANS TA CHAMBRE MAINTENANT !!!

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me rendre sourde ? Parce que figure-toi que CA MARCHE !!! »

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**** :**

« Edward, tu as entendu que je t'ai appelé ? » Répliqua le lutin qui me servait de sœur, en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que toute la maison t'a entendu. J'ai dit la maison ? Je voulais dire toute la ville. »

Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

« Ah, ah, ah ! Trop drôle. Vous êtes vraiment des rabat-joies, vous formez la paire !

-De qui tu parles ?

-Bah de toi et de Bella. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu m'expliques : tu refuses que je fasse en sorte qu'une fille drague Jacob pour que tu puisses avoir Bella, mais tu flirtes ouvertement avec elle. »

Merde. Cela se voyait tant que cela ? Il valait mieux que je nie au cas où elle essaierait sa psychologie diabolique.

« Tu n'en sais rien.

-A d'autres ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les œillades, les sourires, les rires… Si elle n'était pas en couple avec Jacob, j'aurais pu jurer que vous étiez ensemble. Au fait, tu en pinces toujours autant pour elle ? »

Je grognai.

« Ca veut dire oui. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas peur de souffrir ? »

Elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de mes affaires. Je savais que ce n'était pas forcément bon pour moi, mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais pour pouvoir être avec Bella.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. Si tu as peur de lui dévoiler, tu peux essayer de l'embrasser. Ca va peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux, qui sait ?

-Moi, je le sais. » Murmurai-je. « Assez pour te dire que ça ne marche pas !

-Oui, mais… Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'as embrassé ? Tu l'as embrassé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? A moi, ta sœur adoré ! OU, QUAND, COMMENT ?

-Hier, à l'hôpital, juste après que je lui ai fait son bandage. On était seul… et voilà, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

-Un jeune infirmier et sa patiente. Rho, il n'y a rien de plus romantique ! Tu ne lui as pas sauté dessus quand même ? »

Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ?

« Bien sûr que non. C'est elle qui a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Quoi ? C'est elle, en plus ? Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Non.

-Que si elle t'embrasse, c'est qu'elle n'est pas heureuse en ménage, donc… Va la rejoindre. Maintenant !

-Quoi !?!

-J'ai dit : maintenant ! Elle est dans ma chambre ! »

Elle me poussa littéralement hors de ma chambre. Je me demandai comment un si petit être pouvait se montrer si fort et têtu. Elle me tira dans le couloir, malgré mes protestations.

« Alice, arrête, s'il te plait ! » Murmurai-je tout bas.

« Edward, si je fais ça, c'est pour toi. » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle ne se rendait pas bien compte qu'elle pouvait gâcher la relation que Bella et moi entretenions. Elle me mima un 'Bonne chance' accompagné d'un clin d'œil, puis disparut au rez-de-chaussée. Elle me laissait là comme un con devant _sa_ porte. Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais faire exactement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

_**Je savais bien, que dans le noir **_

_**Comme moi, quelque part **_

_**Tu ne vivais plus que pour moi, J'étais si sûr de toi **_

_**Comptant les heures qui nous séparent**_

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Bella ouvrit la porte mais elle était restée de dos. Elle portait une robe en coton blanc qui ressemblait à d'anciens dessous. Bella s'avança jusqu'au lit de ma sœur.

« Alice, je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse la porter. Elle est trop… Je ne sais pas si… »

Elle se retourna vers moi, et quand elle m'aperçut elle sursauta en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je croyais que tu étais…

-Oui, je sais qui tu croyais que j'étais. » Dis-je avec un sourire en m'approchant d'elle. « Je dois te parler. »

Bella s'assit sur le rebord du lit et j'en fis de même. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

« Ce que je dois te dire est un peu difficile.

-Edward, tu me fais peur. Il n'y a rien de grave, hein ? »

J'osai un regard vers Bella. Elle m'observait avec une lueur inquiète. Elle retira ses longs gants blancs. Je soupirai un grand coup et pris sa main dans la mienne pour me donner du courage.

« En fait, je… » Je m'interrompis quand je baissai la tête pour fixer nos mains liées. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ne change pas de sujet, Edw…

-Non ! » La coupai-je en désignant ses avant-bras. « Qu'est-ce c'est que tous ces bleus ? »

Ses avant-bras étaient recouverts de bleus qui avaient finis par jaunir. Elle m'avait avoué être maladroite, mais là c'était un euphémisme. Elle libéra violemment sa main de la mienne.

_**Même si la route est bien longue à la fin **_

_**Et même, quand la vie te fait peur, je serai là **_

_**C'est le début, je le sens**_

« Je suis tombée, rien d'autre. »

Balivernes. Le plus doucement possible, je lui pris son bras et posai ma main sur les marques. Simplement pour vérifier quelque chose. L'empreinte correspondait parfaitement.

« Ce sont des mains qui ont causé ces bleus. Bella, tu t'es fait agressée ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Peut-être était-ce la cas, mais elle n'osait pas en parler ? C'était courant. Cependant quelque chose clochait.

« Tu en as parlé à Jacob, il aurait pu te protéger ; il est si… impulsif. »

_**Même, si la route est bien longue à la fin  
Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings **_

Elle sanglota bruyamment. Alors que tout se mit en place dans ma tête. _La colère de Jacob, le premier jour, quand il m'avait trouvé chez Bella. Le lendemain, quand j'étais passé chez elle avec Alice pour l'accompagné au lycée, et qu'une fois arrivé au lycée elle avait changé de vêtement et qu'elle avait eu les yeux rougis à cause des pleurs. La mauvaise humeur constante de Jacob à mon égard. La fracture du poignet de Bella._

« Jacob lève la main sur toi ? » Sifflai-je, la mâchoire serrée.

_**Rien ne sera plus comme avant  
Car c'est le début… Je le sais…**_

**_._**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je trouve que la chanson va bien par moment ;-)**

**Vraiment désolée d'arrêter maintenant, mais je veux faire garder le suspens (et c'était le seul moyen pour que vous ayez le chapitre ce soir ^^)**

**La suite arrivera mercredi =)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec imptience !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je remercie toutes les fidèles, ainsi que les nouvelles venues : Tinga Bella, bebounette, Popolove, suzan la fan, bichou85, melacullen, lapiaf83, lady-cuty, vavounette, sandrine, Maru-chan8, Melielola, Claire91, anayata, kikou13400, TataDomi, aliecullen4ever, paulipopo, ZsaZsaZsu1986, Cullen's familly, Marjoriie, Chka, 1christelle1, Dawn 266, lucie62170, Juliet1802**

**.**

**Vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon compte (je ne pouvais pas poster...)**

**Heureusement, ça remarche =)**

**Bon allez, _enjoy_ !**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 8**

**Point de vue Bella :**

« Je dois te parler. »

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'Edward avait à me dire. Il me rejoignit. Il semblait vraiment nerveux. Peut-être même plus qu'il ne pouvait le croire lui-même.

« Ce que je dois te dire est un peu difficile. »

La panique m'envahit tout d'un coup.

« Edward, tu me fais peur. Il n'y a rien de grave, hein ? »

Il me regardait dans les yeux. Essayait-il de me rassurer ? Si c'était le cas, cela ne marchait pas vraiment. Je retirai les gants blancs car mes mains moites n'aidaient pas à rendre la situation très agréable. Mon cœur s'emballa quand il prit ma main.

« En fait, je… » Il s'interrompit brusquement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que j'avais ôté mes gants. La seule protection qui dissimulait mes bras. Comment avais-je été si distraite pour oublié ce détail ?

« Ne change pas de sujet, Edw…

-Non ! » Me coupa-t-il en désignant mes avant-bras. « Qu'est-ce c'est que tous ces bleus ? »

Je lâchai sa main de manière assez violente. Intérieurement, j'étais furieuse. Pas contre Edward, non. Contre moi-même.

« Je suis tombée, rien d'autre. »

Avec la douceur la plus délicate qui soit, il déposa sa main là où, quelques jours plutôt, Jacob m'avait violemment empoigné. Edward n'était pas dupe, il allait bientôt finir par comprendre.

« Ce sont des mains qui ont causé ces bleus. Bella, tu t'es fait agressée ? »

_Oh, Edward si seulement tu savais…_Les larmes se mirent à couler involontairement sur mes joues. Je savais que ce n'était malheureusement plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre le pot aux roses.

« Tu en as parlé à Jacob, il aurait pu te protéger ; il est si… impulsif. »

Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot. Un de mes sanglots déchira le silence de la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, mais à voir la tête qu'il faisait, Edward devait avoir tout assimilé mentalement.

A travers les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue, je réussis à apercevoir qu'Edward avait contracté sa mâchoire.

« Jacob lève la main sur toi ? » Siffla-t-il.

J'hochai péniblement la tête à cause des sanglots qui me secouaient doucement. Je me sentais si pitoyable, si nulle. J'avais gardé toute cette souffrance en moi, et maintenant Edward en avait percé la bulle.

Le silence n'était interrompu que par ma respiration saccadée. Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient déroulées lorsqu'Edward se posta devant moi et m'aida à me lever. Il plaça sa main sur ma joue et caressa ma pommette avec son pouce. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la serrai faiblement. Sa main passa ensuite derrière ma nuque et il m'attira contre son torse.

Son épaule étouffa mes gémissements de chagrin. Il me berça doucement et ses doigts se baladèrent dans mes cheveux. Mes bras passèrent autour de sa taille. Edward réussit à me calmer en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Soudain, il me porta dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandai-je en essuyant mes joues avec le revers de ma main, alors qu'il quittait la chambre d'Alice.

« Carlisle devrait t'examiner. Par simple mesure de précaution. » Me répondit-il en frappant à une porte après m'avoir déposé par terre –cependant il avait gardé son bras autour de ma taille.

« Entrez ! » Fit la voix de Carlisle derrière le battant.

Edward allait atteindre la poignée mais je l'arrêtai en lui attrapant le poignet. Je ne me sentais pas encore prête à en parler. Déjà Edward cela avait été dur, mais Carlisle… j'avais peur qu'il me juge. Que tout le monde me juge.

« Je ne peux pas… Pas maintenant…» Murmurai-je dans un soupir. « Edward, s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas… »

J'étais au bord des larmes et je fixai Edward droit dans les yeux espérant qu'il ne m'oblige pas être à me mettre mal à l'aise. Il semblait en plein débat intérieur. Je sentis qu'il allait être sur le point de craquer, mais il ferma ses yeux en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille. « Je suis désolé, Bella. »

« Ca ne sert à rien. Je n'ai plus mal nulle part. Je t'assure. »

J'essayai de le convaincre même si je savais que dans sa tête c'était déjà tout réfléchi.

« Bella, en parler -à un médecin, qui plus est- ne te sera que bénéfique. »

Je secouai la tête tristement. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau, me prit la main et nous fit entrer. Edward expliqua rapidement à Carlisle qu'il devait m'examiner. Ce dernier demanda à Edward de nous laisser. Je resserrai nos mains liées pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il reste. Il se rapprocha et me chuchota :

« Je serai là juste après. Ca va bien se passer, d'accord ? »

J'hochai la tête et il quitta la pièce. Carlisle débuta un petit discours pour me rassurer. Puis, il se tût et j'en déduis que c'était à mon tour de prendre part à la conversation.

« Je voudrais revenir sur ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de mon poignet. » Carlisle m'encouragea à continuer. « Je ne me le suis pas fracturé toute seule.

-Est-ce que c'est Jacob ? » Je le regardai avec une expression ahurie –comment pouvait-il savoir ?- « Hier, j'ai bien vu sa conduite. »

J'acquiesçai tout en baissant la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Dix minutes plus tard, Carlisle avait examiné mes hématomes et n'avait pas décelé d'autres blessures quelconques.

« Est-ce que Jacob a toujours été comme ça avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il après s'être réinstallé dans son fauteuil.

« Non… Au début, il était juste un peu jaloux –comme n'importe quel homme-, il n'aimait pas trop que je sois en compagnie d'autres garçons. Mais depuis quelques jours, il se montre possessif, et… » Je désignai mon poignet, étant à cours de mots.

« Je vois. Bella, il ne faut surtout pas que tu aies honte de quoique ce soit. Mais j'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler de… femmes battues?

-Oui, mais quel est le rapport ? »

Je ne voyais pas le rapprochement. Certes Jacob pouvait se montrer un peu violent mais pas au point que l'on puisse me comparer à une femme battue. Je ne me sentais pas comme cela. C'était… Non… Pourquoi moi…

« Vous vous trompez ! Je suis trop jeune pour qu'on me traite comme ça ! » Sanglotai-je en me relevant précipitamment.

Je sortis du bureau en pleurs et claquai violemment la porte derrière moi. Je savais que ma réaction était totalement excessive, mais j'étais en colère, contre moi, contre tout le monde. Furieuse de me trouver si faible. Oui, faible, c'est ce que j'étais.

Le pire était que je haïssais Jacob aussi fortement que je l'aimais. J'étais perdue. Entre deux mondes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Qui croire.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Edward :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demandai-je en entrant dans le cabinet de mon père.

J'étais dans le salon quand j'avais entendu Bella crier et ensuite, une porte claquer. J'étais monté aussitôt, je m'inquiétais.

« Je crois que tout se met en place doucement mais clairement dans sa tête. Elle vient vraiment de comprendre ce que lui fait subir Jacob, et elle a du mal à accepter. » Me répondit calmement Carlisle.

« Comment peut-elle encore l'aimer après ce qu'il lui fait ? » Grognai-je entre mes dents.

« Edward, nous ne pouvons pas blâmer sa réaction. Bella n'est pas la première et certainement pas la dernière qui agira de la sorte. Imagine que tu aimes quelqu'un et qu'au bout d'un certain temps, cette personne se révèle être complètement différente. De plus, Bella a toujours aimé Jacob, c'est son premier amour. Elle croit pouvoir le faire changer, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Hélas, plus tu passeras du temps avec elle, plus il sera jaloux.

-Tout est ma faute… » Murmurai-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

« Tu sais, d'après Bella, il a toujours été plus ou moins jaloux lorsqu'elle était avec des garçons. Intérieurement, il devait bouillonner, je suppose que ta proximité avec Bella n'était que l'élément déclencheur. Tu n'as pas vraiment à te sentir coupable. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. »

Jacob était vraiment un sacré salopard. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi avec une fille aussi merveilleuse que Bella ?

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le soigner ? Ou de simplement le ramener à la raison ?

« Hélas, non. Souvent les hommes violents ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont brutaux avec leur femme.

-Je vais lui casser la gueule ! » Sifflai-je sans prendre garde à mon langage.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il ne vaut mieux pas. » Je tournai la tête vers Carlisle qui soupira. Mais de quel côté était-il à la fin ? « Pense un peu à Bella ou à la vengeance que Jacob lui réserverait si tu faisais ça. »

Bella. Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse lui porter préjudice. Je l'aimai trop pour ça. Même si étriper Jacob serait un jeu d'enfant avec l'aide d'Emmett et de Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour elle, alors ? »

Carlisle se leva, s'approcha de moi et prit appui sur son bureau.

« Bella doit sûrement croire qu'elle est entièrement responsable de ce qui se passe.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Je le sais bien, fils. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu l'aide à reprendre confiance en elle.

-Moi ? » Demandai-je surpris.

« Oui, il faut quelqu'un en qui elle a déjà confiance et il vaudrait mieux mettre le moins de personnes au courant pour le moment. Pour son bien. Aussi, Bella aura besoin de soutien lorsqu'elle devra en parler à Charlie. Il est chef de police et il est clair que Jacob ne doit pas s'en sortir. Mais, _c'est à Bella de le dire à son père_. »

J'acquiesçai ; je ferais n'importe quoi pour Bella, pour sa sécurité. Même si cela signifiait devoir faire passer son petit-ami devant la justice. Je sortis du bureau après que mon père m'ait tapoté l'épaule en un geste encourageant.

Je ne savais pas où était Bella, mais alors je passai devant ma chambre je vis que la porte était fermée. Hors cette dernière n'était d'habitude toujours fermée que lorsque je m'y trouvai. Après avoir pris une bouffée d'oxygène, j'entrai.

Les volets avaient été presque fermé ce qui rendait la pièce assez sombre, éclairée uniquement par la lumière du jour qui passait par l'espacement du volet entrouvert. Je distinguai une forme massive dans mon lit et entendis de légers reniflements. Je m'approchai et m'assis sur le rebord du lit.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me manifester ou attendre qu'elle accepte ma présence. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer de minutes interminables, je décidai de ne pas la laisser se renfermer. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés puis murmurai son prénom tout en redescendant la couverture. La couette laissa apparaître un visage fermé et strié de larmes. Cette simple vue me fendit le cœur.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, le dos de ma main se posa sur sa tempe. Je la vis ouvrir les yeux et me fixer d'un regard triste. Elle semblait si vulnérable. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle m'esquiva.

« Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi, je ne suis p…

-Shht ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » La coupai-je en l'enfermant dans une étreinte douce. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. »

Elle sembla être indécise au début mais finis par prendre confiance et passa ses bras autour de mes épaules. Elle se blottit contre mon torse et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaules. Mon nez respirait la merveilleuse odeur de fraise que dégageaient ses cheveux.

« Merci d'être là, Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, Bella. » Murmurai-je contre son front, ne voulant pas casser le calme environnant.

Je la berçai paisiblement pour la détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se calma et vint fouetter mon cou d'une manière douce et régulière. Je déposai un simple baiser sur son épaule en continuant de la bercer tendrement.

« Je ne supporterai pas qu'on te fasse encore du mal. Petit être fragile. » Souris-je tristement, bien qu'elle se soit endormie.

Je me repositionnai doucement dans une pose plus confortable quand, dans sa sieste, elle resserra sa prise en étouffant une légère plainte. Je souris faiblement.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, » répétai-je, « Parce que _je t'aime_, ma Bella. »

.

**Alors, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre !**

**Attention, le prochain chapitre promet d'être interessant ^_^**

**Car qui vous dit que Bella était _vraiment_ endormie ??? (Ha ha ha, je suis sadique, hein ?)**

**Avez-vous une idée de ce qui peut se passer pour la suite ?**

**J'avoue que cela m'intéresserait d'avoir votre opinion à ce sujet...**


	9. Chapter 9

**J'adresse un ENORME merci aux fidèles et aux nouvelles venues : Popolove, melacullen, 1christelle1, lapiaf83, leausy, Tinga Bella, bichou85, Megane49, Claire91, Marjoriie, Cullen's familly, anayata, midsun, Juliet1802, Nedwige, TataDomi, Robstenland, suzan la fan, aliecullen4ever, x8-twilight-8x, ZsaZsaZsu1986, sandrine, Lolie-Lili, lucie62170, Habswifes, lilou**

**Grâce à vous, j'ai enfin dépassé les 200 reviews ****et je vous aime pour cela =)**

**Bon alors, Bella est endormie ou pas ??**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi, » répétai-je, « Parce que __je t'aime__, ma Bella. »_

**Chapitre 9**

**Point de vue Edward :**

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit réveillée, mais en même temps non, par peur d'un rejet.

« Hum… Edward… » Murmura celle-ci d'une voix suave.

Je me raidis. Un frisson glacé parcouru ma colonne vertébrale tandis que mon cœur rata un battement. Est-ce qu'elle m'avait entendu ? Le plus doucement possible, je m'écartai d'elle prêt à me justifier, mais je vis que ses yeux étaient toujours clos. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas sourcillé, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était toujours bien endormie. Bella parlait donc en dormant.

Une grande part de moi était plus que soulagée ; je ne voulais pas que Bella sache ce que je ressentais pour elle par accident. Si un jour elle devait l'apprendre, cela serait de manière voulue.

Je l'observai dormir. Elle était si belle. Je replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et elle soupira en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son rictus me fit sourire. Elle se colla davantage à moi et je ne sus pas quoi faire de mains. Puis je les posai finalement sur son dos pour la garder contre moi. J'eus du mal à garder mon self-control afin que ma virilité ne se réveille pas. Mais je réussis tout même en pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de réaction.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alice entra et adopta une expression attendrie.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu sois à plaindre, toi ! » Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller ma belle.

Si elle savait à qu'elle point je me sentais bien comme cela. Pourtant, je roulai des yeux en secouant la tête.

« Le repas est presque fini, il va falloir la réveiller pour dîner. » Reprit-elle.

Alice s'allongea sur mon lit de façon à ce que Bella soit entre nous deux. Elle semblait un peu trop calme pour son tempérament habituel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vous ai entendu toute à l'heure. » Je levai les yeux vers ma sœur, elle fixait le vide devant elle. « J'étais au courant… » J'hochai la tête. « … depuis le début. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. « De quoi parles-tu ?

-De ce que fait Jacob à Bella. J'avais cette sorte d'intuition en moi, je ne sais pas comment expliquer. D'une certaine façon, je savais que Jacob était louche.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » Demandai-je presque choqué par sa révélation.

Alice se tourna vers moi. « Parce que je croyais que le fait que tu sois amoureux de Bella exagérait le côté obscure que j'avais de Jacob. Mais j'avais tort. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Soufflai-je. « Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ce qui se passait ?

-Certes, mais Bella, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit à personne ? » Demanda ma sœur tristement.

« Carlisle dit qu'elle se sent probablement coupable. »

Je regardai Bella qui était toujours endormie et blottie dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ses traits. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Elle était plongée dans son sommeil. Le sommeil. Un monde à elle, où elle était en sécurité, à l'abri de toute violence.

« Je descends, Edward. Tu devrais la réveiller pour qu'elle se débarbouille un peu. Il ne vaut mieux pas semer le doute auprès des autres. J'ai ramené des habits pour Bella. » Dit-elle en désignant des vêtements qu'elle avait déposé sur le rebord du lit en entrant.

« Merci » lui murmurai-je.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais, « Alice ? » Elle se retourna. « Comment dois-je la réveiller ?

-Tu peux essayer un baiser, ça marche dans les contes de fée !

-Je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi. »

Elle me tira la langue, puis quitta la pièce. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que j'avais eu une conversation rationnelle avec Alice. C'était la première fois aussi qu'elle était si calme. Je ne dis pas que c'était bizarre, mais tellement inhabituel que cela en devenait étrange.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella :

Je ne pouvais pas dire depuis combien de temps je dormais, mais je savais que cela m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. J'avais fait un rêve plutôt agréable, bien que je sois incapable de me le remémorer.

Une main chaude sur ma joue commença à réveiller mon cerveau. Ce dernier, étant encore endormi, m'empêchait de me souvenir des événements qui s'était produits : ni l'endroit où je me trouvais, ni la voix qui murmurait mon prénom au loin.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je me sentais parfaitement bien. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, je me rendis compte que j'étais recroquevillée contre un corps chaud qui me tenait dans ses bras musclés.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour me retrouver face à deux émeraudes étincelants. Edward me sourit. Je pris soudain conscience que mes bras étaient littéralement accrochés à son cou. Je me dégageais rapidement en rougissant, ce qui le fit sourire davantage.

« Désolée… » Murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est rien. » Il se leva et m'aida à en faire de même. « Euh, Alice a apporté des habits pour toi. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je me demandai pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. D'ailleurs cela me rappela une chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Bah tu sais, toute à l'heure, tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

-Oh… euh… rien. Rien d'important pour le moment.

-T'es sûr ? Pourtant tu as dit que…

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit. » Me coupa-t-il. « Excuse-moi, tu nous rejoins en bas ? »

J'hochai la tête, puis il quitta sa chambre. Je retirai la robe en coton que je portai et le troquai contre un slim rouge ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à rayures noires et blanches, qui avait des manches longues. Je m'assis sur le lit, en essayant vainement de retarder le moment où je devrais descendre. Je plaquai mon dos sur le lit et fixait le plafond. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va Bella ? » Me demanda calmement une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Esmée.

« Oui. » Répondis-je alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de moi.

Je me relevai pour ne pas paraître malpolie. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire encourageant.

« Carlisle et Edward m'ont expliqué ce que tu as. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Super. Et moi qui croyais qu'ils seraient discrets. Je n'avais pas tellement envie que tout le monde soit au courant non plus. Je trouvais cela déjà gênant. Devant ma mine contrariée, elle s'empressa d'ajouter. « Pour ta migraine. » Dit-elle en désignant les volets fermés.

« Ah… euh… oui. Ma migraine. Ca va mieux, merci. » Dis-je vraiment soulagée.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare une tisane ?

-Non, merci.

-Tu es sûre ? Il n'y a pas meilleur remède pour une migraine qu'une boisson chaude.

-Je vous assure que ça va maintenant. »

-Si tu n'aime pas la tisane, je peux te faire un thé ou… ou un café ? » Insista-t-elle.

Cela commençait sérieusement à me rendre mal à l'aise. Soudain, Edward entra en soupirant un 'Maman'. Celle-ci se releva d'un geste.

« Je pensais juste…

-…bien faire, on sait. » Dit-il amusé.

« Bien, je vous laisse, le rôti sera cuit dans dix minutes ! »

Elle partit précipitamment. Edward la suivit du regard, puis se retourna vers moi. Il me reluqua de haut en bas. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu alors que son regard était posé sur moi. Je mordis la lèvre inférieure. Encore. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que cela en sa présence ; sourire, rougir et mordiller mes lèvres.

« Merci. » Fis-je au bout d'un moment.

« De t'avoir sauvée des griffes de ma mère ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Non, » Dis-je calmement, presqu'étonnée. « De ne lui avoir rien dit. »

Edward s'accroupit devant mes genoux et prit mes mains dans les siennes. « Je ne ferai ou ne dirai jamais quelque chose dans ton dos. Je te le promets. »

Il m'envoya un petit sourire bienfaisant.

« On descend ? » Proposai-je et il acquiesça.

Il me prit par la main et nous emmena en bas. Intérieurement, je remerciai Alice de m'avoir choisi un haut avec des manches longues. Celles-ci m'arrivaient jusqu'à la première articulation du pouce. Nous arrivâmes au salon où Emmett et Jasper jouaient à leur console de jeu, chacun encouragé par leur moitié respective. Je ne reconnaissais pas le jeu mais c'en était un de combat. Edward et moi nous assîmes sur le canapé, amusé par la scène.

« Les enfants, on mange ! » Chantonna Esmée en nous rejoignant.

« Deux minutes, m'man ! » Se plaignit Emmett. « Je dois d'abord lui foutre une bonne raclée !

-Emmett Cullen ! Surveille ton vocabulaire en présence d'invité ! »

Elle l'avait sermonné en lui attrapant son oreille, comme lorsqu'on gronde un enfant. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire car ce geste lui avait fait perdre l'avantage et Jasper réussit à le battre. Quand l'inscription 'Perdu' apparut sur sa moitié d'écran, il poussa un cri aigu.

« C'est quoi ce cri de fille, Emmett ? » S'esclaffa Jasper.

« Non, non, je dénonce une injustice. Ya eu gène, là !

-Ca va ce n'est qu'un jeu ! » Soupira Edward.

Rosalie se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura une phrase qui sembla le remettre de bonne humeur.

« T'as raison, ma chérie ! Bon, on va manger ? Je vous signale que mon estomac ne peut plus attendre ! »

Nous rigolâmes et nous partîmes nous installer à table.

* * * * * * * * *

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oui, il suffit juste d'avoir un peu d'argent et d'être débrouillard. » Lui répondit sa sœur.

Nous étions toutes les trois dans la chambre de cette dernière. Nous parlions des fugues chez les jeunes. A dire vrai, j'ignorai comment on en était arrivée à ce sujet-là.

« Mais c'est horrible de porter tout le temps les même habits.

-Tu sais, je pense que quand tu vis dans la rue, tu as d'autre préoccupation que les vêtements que tu portes.

-Bella a raison. » Fit Rosalie. « Ce n'est pas le plus important.

-Pour moi, si.

-Alors, tu préférais mou…

-Salut, les moustiques ! » Fit Emmett en entrant comme dans un moulin. « Il est l'heure d'aller faire dodo. »

Alice lui balança un oreiller qu'il réussit à esquiver de justesse. « Va-t-en gros nounours !

-Mais ma Rosie… J'ai besoin de mon petit câlin ! » Dit-il sur un ton meurtri.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tapota le vide à côté d'elle pour qu'il s'asseye. Il ne se fit pas prier et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Beurk ! Si c'est ça, je préfère m'en aller, moi ! Tu viens Bella ? On va les laisser se bécoter !

-Ouais, bon vent ! » Rigola Emmett.

Alice lui renvoya un autre oreiller et cette fois elle ne le rata pas. Il voulut se relever pour se venger, mais Rosalie l'enferma dans ses longues jambes. « Eh ben, mon doudou, je croyais que tu voulais un câlin ? » Dit-elle en nous adressant un clin d'œil.

Il maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible, alors qu'Alice et moi décampâmes totalement hilare.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » S'enquit Jasper qui sortait de la salle de bains.

Alice lui raconta tout entre deux rires, et Jasper laissa apparaître un sourire. « Le pauvre, c'est pas sa journée ! Alice, je file au lit, tu penses venir te coucher vers quelle heure ? »

La concernée nous regarda à tour de rôle. « Bah, j'avais prévu de passer… la soirée avec... Bella.

-C'est bon, Alice. Tu peux rester avec Jasper. Je vais me coucher aussi.

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux rester si tu veux.

-C'est gentil, mais je suis morte de fatigue. » Avouai-je.

« D'accord. A demain. »

Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit et je rejoignis la chambre d'ami qu'ils m'avaient préparé. J'enfilai mon pyjama, qui se constituait d'un mini short bleu pâle en soie ainsi qu'un débardeur. Heureusement, j'avais pris aussi une robe de chambre de la même couleur et de la même matière.

Je m'assis dans le grand lit et m'enveloppai dans les couvertures. Je fermai les yeux pour que le sommeil m'emporte, mais alors un coup de tonnerre me fit ouvrir les yeux et à ce moment-là, un éclair illumina toute la chambre.

Je me mis à grelotter. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'orage. Depuis toute petite j'en avais eu peur. J'avais l'impression que la maison tremblait, hors je savais que c'était dans ma tête mais quand même.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et mon cœur s'emballa. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et le tonnerre n'arrangeait rien. Des spasmes me secouèrent et des gémissements de tristesse s'échappèrent de ma gorge. J'avais toujours assimilé l'orage comme la colère du ciel. Et celle-ci me rappela indirectement la colère de Jacob. Je me mis l'oreiller sur la tête. Je me sentais si mal.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit vraiment la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soulève l'oreiller.

« Bella, ça va ? » S'enquit Edward. « Tu as peur de l'orage ?

-C'est juste… que cela me… rappelle Jacob… quand il est en… colère… » Réussis-je à articuler dans mes sanglots.

Il souleva la couverture, se glissa dans le lit et m'attira contre lui. Ce n'est que quand j'ouvris les yeux que je remarquai qu'il était torse nu. Je respirai son odeur pour me calmer.

« L'orage ne va pas durer longtemps, ça ira mieux après. » Chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Il fredonna un magnifique air. Mes yeux se fermèrent, pourtant ce son mélodieux m'empêchait de m'endormir. C'était comme si je voulais l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'arrête. L'orage était toujours là, mais je réussis à l'oublier.

Au bout d'un certain temps, quand la bourrasque eut disparut, il se tût. Je crus qu'il s'était assoupi mais il se dégagea lentement de moi. Etrangement, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, alors j'effectuai une pression sur son dos à l'aide de mes bras.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard émeraude qui semblait briller dans la nuit. Ma main droite se posa sur sa joue, son épaule, puis il frissonna lorsqu'elle glissa le long de son pectoraux gauche et finit par atteindre sa hanche.

Il m'approcha plus de lui –si c'était possible- et il appuya ses lèvres sur mon front, puis traça une ligne imaginaire de baiser sur l'arête de mon nez. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait d'une manière douloureusement agréable.

Il embrassa ensuite finement la commissure de mes lèvres et de ce fait, j'embrassai aussi la sienne. Ma respiration se saccada lorsque que ses lèvres se pressèrent parfaitement sur ma bouche. Il n'insista pas pour aller plus loin et ne chercha pas à l'approfondir. Il déposait juste de petits baisers sur mes lèvres sans jamais s'en séparer.

Je le laissai faire, même si je savais que je le regretterai plus tard. Mais après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'avais tellement besoin de la tendresse qu'il me proposait. Pourtant je n'arrivai pas à y répondre.

Comme je ne réagissais toujours pas, il s'arrêta et posa sa joue contre mon front, alors que ma tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Nous étions enlacés l'un contre l'autre et je finis par m'endormir, bercée pas le rythme des battements de son cœur.

.

**Fin de chapitre toute en douceur et remplie de tendresse =) Il en faut bien !**

**Suite aux nombreuses réclamation, je confirme qu'il y aura bien une bagarre entre Edward et Jacob. Seulement elle n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, je pense (je verrai en fonction de la taille des prochains chapitres).**

**J'aimerais savoir si vous préfériez qu'Emmett s'en mêle (pour plus de castagne ^^), ou simplement Edward (pour en faire une affaire personnelle) ?**

**Le prochain chapitre risque d'être boulversant pour Edward (bien ou mal ? je ne dirai rien)**

**Je veux vos thé-o-rie !**

**Encore merci pour vos nombreux encouragements =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci aux fidèles et aux nouvelles venues : Popolove, bichou85, belhotess, Tinga Bella, anayata, leausy, paulipopo, 1christelle1, Chatana, Cullen's familly, Marjoriie, suzan la fan, ZsaZsaZsu1986, melacullen, lucie62170, sandrine, Claire91, Claire1603, TataDomi, kikinette11, lapiaf83, Megane49, Habswifes, vavounette, bilitis1306, marion, misdum, Juliet1802, Robstenland, samy940, vinie65, nounette36, HarmoCullen**

**.**

**Woah, 33 reviews pour le dernier chapitre... que dire à part merci ? MERCIIIIIII !!!!!!**

**Non franchement je vous adore !!**

**Par contre, je sens que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre...**

**.**

**Pratiquement tout le monde a supposé que le bouleversement pour Edward serait que Bella rejoigne Jacob. De toute façon, c'était inévitable que cela allait se produire. Mais ce qui va encore plus le faire souffrir c'est ce qu'elle va lui dire, je pense.**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 10**

**Point de vue Edward :**

_Toc. Toc. Toc.._

« N'entrez pas ! » Répondit Emmett hilare. « Aïeuuuh, Rosiiie !

-Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de faire l'imbécile ! Entrez ! »

J'ouvris la porte et découvris le couple dans une drôle de posture. Si j'avais su qu'ils allaient commencer leur ébat amoureux, je ne serais jamais venu. Mais en fait je cherchais Bella, et je croyais qu'elles allaient passer leur nuit à bavasser comme toutes les pyjamas parties.

« Excuse-moi, frérot, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Alice et Bella ne sont pas ici ?

-Si, on les a enfermées dans le placard, le temps que j'amène Rose au 7ème ciel ! Bah non, elles ne sont pas. »

Un éclair traversa la pièce, tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Rosalie se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ca va Rose ? » M'enquis-je.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre débarquant de la planète Mars. « Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait p… »

Coup de tonnerre. Rose sursauta violemment en donnant un coup de poing involontaire dans le torse d'Emmett. « Aïe ! Non mais c'est pas possible ! Vous vous êtes tous passés le mot ou quoi ? » Bouda-t-il en massant la zone endolorie.

« Excuse-moi, mon amour… C'est juste que j'ai une peur bleue de l'orage…

-Fallait le dire tout de suite. » Dit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Je leur dis bonne nuit et les laissais pendant ce moment intime. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes ; _elle_ devait sûrement dormir. Alors que j'allais rejoindre mon lit, j'entendis de légers sanglots qui provenaient de la chambre d'amis. Ils étaient presque camouflés par l'orage dehors. Ni une ni deux, j'ouvris _sa_ porte et vis qu'elle s'était emmitouflée sous les couvertures. Je voyais ses jambes bouger sous la couette.

Je m'approchai rapidement et lui ôtai rapidement l'oreiller de sa tête. _Voulait-elle s'étouffer ou quoi ?_

« Bella, ça va ? » Fis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. « Tu as peur de l'orage ?

-C'est juste… que cela me… rappelle Jacob… quand il est en… colère… » Réussit-elle à prononcer.

La pauvre. Je soulevai la couverture puis me glissai dans son lit. J'hésitai un bref instant avant de la prendre dans mes bras, comme j'avais vu Emmett le faire avec Rosalie, il y a quelques minutes. Je posai ma bouche sur le sommet de sa tête.

« L'orage ne va pas durer longtemps, ça ira mieux après. » Chuchotai-je dans ses cheveux.

Je commençai à fredonner la berceuse qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Elle sembla se calmer aussitôt. Je continuai à chantonner tout en la berçant minutieusement.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, ma berceuse était terminée tout comme l'orage au dehors. Bella ne pleurait plus et sa respiration s'était apaisée. Il était temps pour moi de partir. Je l'éloignai de moi –à regret- doucement pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Mais contre toute attente elle resserra sa prise autour de moi. Je crus qu'elle était endormie et qu'elle faisait cela inconsciemment, mais elle releva la tête. Elle était parfaitement réveillée, cette fois.

Sa main chaude se leva pour se déposer sur ma joue, puis mon épaule. Je crus sincèrement que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque sa main glissa sur ma poitrine, puis fini sur ma hanche.

Nous étions déjà proches, mais je la collai encore plus à moi. J'embrassai son front, puis descendis le long de son nez. Je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et embrassai finement la commissure de ses lèvres.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde ; _notre bulle._

Mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sa bouche. J'en déposai plusieurs au même endroit avec la même prudence. Bella ne répondait pas à mes baisers, cependant elle gardait cette proximité et ne me rejetait pas. Je voulais simplement lui apporter un peu de douceur, même si je savais que j'allais en souffrir plus tard.

Je posai ma joue sur le sommet de son front, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre mon torse. Je savais qu'elle pouvait entendre mon cœur, mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle sache que mon cœur battait pour elle.

Elle finit par s'endormir, et je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * * * * * * *

Je me réveillai en sentant quelque chose bouger dans mes bras. J'ouvris les yeux. Bella dormait dans mes bras. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, alors. En revanche, elle, ne devait pas faire un rêve mais plutôt un cauchemar. Elle gesticulait en soupirant et en gémissant des phrases incompréhensibles. Un léger voile de sueur recouvrait son front.

« Bella, Bella… » L'appelai-je doucement afin qu'elle se réveille.

Elle se débattait dans mon étreinte. Je la secouai légèrement pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Elle ouvrit soudainement ses yeux en poussant un hoquet de frayeur et elle se releva pour regarder rapidement autour d'elle.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ? » Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le mien.

Je hochai la tête. « Tu veux en parler ? » Lui proposai-je alors qu'elle se replaçait dans mes bras.

« Je… Je… Merci, mais non. » Décida-t-elle finalement.

Je n'insistai pas. Je regardai l'heure. Cinq heures quarante. Ma main trouva sa place sur son épaule et mon pousse caressa celle-ci. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me rendormir.

**Point de vue Bella :**

Vous avez déjà rêvé que vous couriez et que quoique vous fassiez vous n'accélérez pas ? Et bien, c'était ce qui m'arrivait.

_Je courais dans une forêt, je ne pouvais pas dire après quoi exactement, mais je savais que je fuyais quelque chose de dangereux. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous et défilaient en boucle. J'étais à bout de souffle, mes poumons me brûlaient. Mes jambes semblaient être en coton et je croyais qu'elles allaient lâcher à n'importe quel instant. _

_Après avoir parcouru une distance indéterminée, j'arrivai dans une sorte de clairière. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais géographiquement. Je tournai sur moi-même dans l'espoir de trouver un point de repère. Mais rien, il n'y avait rien sinon des arbres. Ma respiration se saccada car j'étais seule, perdue. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais dans la forêt de Forks._

_Un craquement de branche retentit sur ma droite. Je tournai la tête, alors que mon cœur accéléra le rythme, mais il se calma quand j'aperçus Edward qui me souriait tendrement._

_« Edward. »_

_Il se retourna pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je m'avançai tout doucement, puis j'activai le pas pour essayer de le rattraper. Il disparut pour réapparaître encore quelques mètres plus près. Je fronçai les sourcils._

_« Bella ! »_

_Je me tournai, Jacob s'avançait vers moi. Je lui souris. _

_« Viens. » Dit-il simplement en me tirant par la main._

_Jacob m'entraînait rapidement loin d'Edward. Je cherchai ce dernier des yeux et aperçus sa mine torturée. Ne fallait-il pas l'emmener avec nous ? Il ne pouvait pas rester tout seul dans cette forêt. Je voulais ralentir, mais Jacob continuait son chemin. Je regardais derrière moi, Edward était toujours immobile. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue._

_« Jacob, on ne peut pas le laisser ! »_

_Il ne m'écouta pas et continua sa route. « Jacob ! Tu m'écoutes ? Arrêtes-toi ! _

_-Bella ! Bellaaa… » Cria Edward en fronçant les sourcils._

J'essayai de me défaire de la poigne qui me secouait doucement. Je gémissais de frustration et de mécontentement.

« Bella, Bella… » M'appela la voix d'Edward au loin.

J'ouvris subitement les yeux, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je regardais tout autour de moi ; tous les arbres avaient disparu, je me trouvai maintenant dans la chambre d'amis des Cullen. J'avais un peu perdu mes repères.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ? » Murmurai-je en fixant ses prunelles dans le noir.

Il acquiesça. Je replongeai dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de ce geste. C'en était même une nécessité.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Edward se moquerait-il si je lui racontais mon rêve étrange ? Ce ne serait pas son genre, je pense. Pourtant je ne souhaitais pas tenter le diable.

« Je… Je… Merci, mais non. »

La main d'Edward caressa mon épaule, puis quelques instants après, il s'endormit. Je n'étais plus très fatiguée, sans doute à cause de ma petite sieste de l'après-midi dernière. Je posai mon menton sur sa poitrine pour l'observer dormir. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

Je restais ainsi, perdue dans mes pensées environ deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que j'entende des voix en provenance de la cuisine. Si je n'étais plus la seule à être réveillée, je pouvais me lever et descendre. J'essayai d'ôter le bras d'Edward qui passait derrière mon dos, mais il grogna dans son sommeil.

« Allez, Edward, je veux juste descendre. Ca fait deux heures que je suis réveillée. » Chuchotai-je pour moi-même car j'étais absolument certaine qu'il ne me m'entendait pas.

Je me retentai de me lever mais, par je ne sais quelle façon, je me retrouvai sous son corps. Nous avions « inversé » nos places. En effet, dans son sommeil, il m'avait allongé sur le dos et s'était pratiquement couché sur moi. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas voulu cela vu qu'il dormait.

Sa tête reposait dans mon cou et sa respiration brûlait ma peau. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais surtout pas le réveillé afin d'éviter une quelconque embarrasse. Son poids commençait à se faire ressentir, pourtant il ne m'écrasait pas vraiment.

L'air qu'il expirait dans mon cou me provoquait des frissons, car qui a dit que ce n'était pas une zone érogène ? Soudain, je me mis à éclater de rire. J'essayai vraiment de me contrôler, mais j'étais très chatouilleuse de nature, alors imaginez l'état dans lequel j'étais maintenant.

Sans aucun doute à cause de mon hilarité, Edward se réveilla. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour ne plus m'écraser.

« Désolée si je t'ai réveillé… » Dis-je avec un immense sourire.

« Désolé si je t'écrasai… » Fit-il sur le même ton.

« Non, ça va, je t'assure ! »

La sensation me revint en mémoire et alors, ce fut plus fort que moi, mes rires repartirent de plus belle. C'était sûrement contagieux car il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans mon fou rire. Nous nous fixâmes droit dans les yeux. Nos rires furent soudain remplacés par des sourires silencieux et complices.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux en désordre et il replongea dans mon cou. Je passai mon bras autour de son cou. J'appréciai énormément la drôle de relation que nous entretenions, même si je ne pouvais pas très bien la définir.

« Bella. » Souffla-t-il.

« Oui ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car Alice entra sans frapper. Elle écarquilla ses yeux. Je ne savais ce qu'elle avait bien pu interpréter en nous voyant dans cette position, mais je rougis violemment. Surtout que la couette ne cachait que le bas du corps d'Edward, donc elle aurait facilement pu croire qu'il était…nu.

« Désolée, je ne savais pas que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble… »

Edward se releva, visiblement aussi gêné que moi. « J'ai frappé à ta porte, Edward, et comme tu n'as pas répondu, j'ai supposé que tu dormais encore. Bref, enfin, je ne savais pas que vous…

-Que nous rien du tout, c'était un malentendu. » La coupa sèchement son frère en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Alice nous regarda chacun simultanément, puis elle sembla avoir un déclic puis qu'elle rit nerveusement. Je devais bien avouer que leur conversation m'échappait. Ils me cachaient quelque chose, j'en étais sûre.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Edward :

Si Alice ne nous avait pas interrompus, Bella connaîtrait mes sentiments que j'avais à son égard, à l'heure qu'il est. De plus elle avait faillit dévoiler le sujet par erreur. Ces deux choses m'avait vraiment fait perdre confiance en moi. Il me fallait maintenant rajouter un peu de temps avant d'être à nouveau prêt.

« Bon, et bien maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, il y a votre petit-déjeuner qui est prêt, si vous voulez. »

Elle nous quitta sans attendre une réponse de notre part et referma la porte derrière elle. Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Edward. » Je me retournai vers Bella. « Est-ce que ce que tu as essayé de me dire avant qu'Alice ne nous interrompe avait un rapport avec ce que tu voulais m'apprendre hier ?

-Oui.

-Et bien… » Elle s'approcha de moi. « … tu peux me le dire, maintenant. Personne ne peut nous déranger et je suis prête à tout entendre ! »

Les yeux fermés, je fronçai les sourcils. « Pas tout de suite. Peut-être un peu plus tard. S'il te plait n'insiste pas. » Fis-je doucement en essayant d'être convaincant.

« D'accord. Mais… euh… »

Elle baissa la tête. J'avais une forte envie de la lui remonter mais je me disais que cela serait paradoxal avec l'attitude que je venais d'avoir.

« Je vais réfléchir en ce qui concerne Jacob… et moi.

-Sache qu'on sera tous là pour toi. » Murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

J'essayai de ne pas trop montrer mon bonheur car cela aurait été mal placé et surtout égoïste car je savais que cela allait être dur pour elle de quitter Jacob.

Je laissai Bella descendre tandis que j'allais me prendre un tee-shirt pour le petit-déjeuner. Je ne redescendis pas tout de suite. Il fallait que vraiment que je trouve la force de parler à Bella au sujet de mes sentiments avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'apparaisse dans sa vie.

Mais voilà, je n'avais aucune idée de comment Bella me voyait. Comme juste un ami, plus, ou moins… Et si elle refusait mes avances ?

_Cela m'étonnerait, elle est forcément plus ou moins attirée par toi, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas embrassé trois fois._

Mais techniquement Bella ne m'avait embrassé qu'une seule fois.

_Peu importe le nombre de fois, elle a été la première._

Ma putain de conscience avait raison.

_Sympa, on aide et voilà comment on est remercié. Non, mais je vous jure._

Je descendis dans les escaliers, un sourire niais sur le visage. Je passai près du salon. Bella était assise sur le canapé en train de téléphoner. Elle était resplendissante.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-…

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était impossible. Mais, tu sais, je suis comme Saint-Thomas ; je ne crois que ce que je vois.

-…

-Oui, je veux absolument voir ça ! J'espère pour toi que la photo n'est pas truquée ! » Pouffa-t-elle.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine, tout sourire, où il ne restait plus que mes parents et Emmett qui se resservait du bacon grillé. « Eddy, ça t'embête pas si j'ai pris ta part ?

-Pas du tout ! » Lançai-je de bonne humeur.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil. « T'es sûr que ça va ? De un tu ne m'as pas insulté parce que je t'ai appelé Eddy et de deux parce que je t'ai pris ton petit-déj' ! D'habitude j'aurais eu droit à la colère de Zeus en personne.

-Pas cette fois, Memett ! Pas cette fois ! » Dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je m'approchai de ma mère qui buvait son café. « Bonjour, maman ! » La saluai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle ne dit rien mais n'en pensait sûrement pas moins. « Salut, papa ! » Fis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ils me regardaient tous très bizarrement. C'est vrai que d'habitude, je n'étais pas vraiment du matin. J'ignorai leur regard pesant sur moi et me servis une tasse de café. Mes parents sourirent puis sortirent.

Bella entra dans la cuisine et commença à manger son assiette qu'elle avait déjà entamée avant de passer son coup de fil. Je me demandai d'ailleurs qui cela pouvait bien être.

_Tu ne formes même pas encore en couple avec elle et tu es déjà jaloux._

« Emmett, c'est toi qui t'es servi dans mon assiette ? » Questionna Bella un peu en colère.

« Non, pas du tout. » Dit-il la bouche pleine.

« Edward, tu as vu quelque chose, toi ?

-Non, promis. Mais mon cher frère ici présent, m'a volé mon repas, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas si c'était lui.

-Hé, oh, Eddy ! Je suis ton frère, tu aurais pu me défendre ! » Bouda Emmett.

« Donc, tu avoues ? » S'amusa Bella. « Tu sais, Emmett, pour me venger, je pourrais demander à Rose de faire la grève du sexe. Elle serait forcée d'accepter, solidarité féminine oblige.

-Quoi, NON !?! » S'écria mon frère.

Il se leva et partit à la recherche de sa petite-amie. Bella et moi le regardâmes, déguerpir, complètement hilares. J'étais fasciné par l'audace de Bella. Elle reprit son sérieux en premier.

« Edward, il faut que je te parle. C'est à propos de… tu sais ? Jacob.

-Je t'écoute. »

Elle fixa ses mains qui jouaient avec sa fourchette.

_Je le sens mal._

« Jacob, m'a appelé ce matin »

Aussitôt, je revoyais Bella assise dans le canapé du salon en train de rire, de sourire, d'être heureuse.

_Je le sens très mal._

« Nous deux, nous avons une amitié très… ambigüe. Je veux que tu sache que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage, tu me permets de remonter à la surface et de prendre de belles bouffées d'air. » J'étais heureux. « Mais, ce week-end j'étais au plus mal, tu étais là. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous... Je sais ce que Jacob m'a fait par le passé, mais… »

**A l'intérieur, j'étais stressé, pourtant je souris.**

**A l'intérieur, j'étais inquiet, pourtant je souris.**

**A l'intérieur, j'étais blessé, pourtant je souris**.

« …j'ai décidé de lui redonner une chance. Parce que je l'aime. »

**A l'intérieur, j'étais détruis, pourtant je souris.**

**.**

_***personne* **_

**En fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire... **

**C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre une douche froide (glacée même...)**

**Pauvre Edward, j'ai vraiment eu de la peine en écrivant la fin... j'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de cette fin, envoyez un réconfort morale à Edward en cliquant sur le bouton vert (aujourd'hui plus que jamais) il en a besoin ='(**

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci aux fidèles et aux nouvelles venues : midsum, Robstenland, belhotess, alexandra-luna-1019, Habswifes, Tinga Bella, Eris59, acoco, jereood29, twilight-poison, ., lapiaf83, sandrine, edward 7012, Chatana, valy, lymiss-you, Dawn266, anayata, Megane49, aliecullen4ever, kikinette11, c&a, mel1307, Popolove, Lily (x2),marblette, marion, lilou, Nedwidge, ZsaZsaZsu1986, melacullen, vavounette, Manu-chan8, AnZeLe42100, lady-cuty, Anti-Tanya, 35nanou, vinie65, Chka, Claire91, TataDomi, x8-twilight-8x, Marjoriie, Cullen's familly, lucie62170, céline, samy940, sarah**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vraiment toutes vous remercier pour vos 48 Reviews ! Wow, je n'en reviens pas... C'est tellement énorme pour moi !**

**De plus, grâce à vous j'ai dépasé les 300 reviews !**

**Ensuite, je dédie ce chapitre à ma petite soeur chérie qui est ma supportrice et ma fan N°1, et qui, malheureusement ne pourra pas lire ce chapitre en avant-première mondiale (comme elle aimait si bien le dire... ). Je te fais de gros bisous, ma petite, même si tu n'es pas là où tu voudrais être en ce moment...**

**Bon allez, je ne m'éternise pas.**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

_« …j'ai décidé de lui redonner une chance. Parce que je l'aime. »_

**Chapitre 11**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Edward restait immobile après mon annonce. Vraiment immobile. Il semblait même avoir retenu sa respiration.

« Edward, ça va ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit que je lui parlais.

« Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise décision ? » Lui demandai-je alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu ou réagi à la nouvelle.

« Pourquoi tu me le demande, alors que tu as déjà fait ton choix ? »

Il se leva brusquement et s'en alla. Il n'avait pas énoncé sa remarque en haussant la voix, mais d'un ton qui avait claqué.

J'aimais Jake, mais j'avais quand même un peu conscience de retourner dans la cage aux lions. C'est que je ne savais plus vraiment où était le mal et le bien.

En fait, j'avais secrètement espéré qu'Edward me retienne, qu'il me dise de ne pas retourner avec Jacob, qu'il m'aide à sortir à me sortir de cette vie si difficile. Parce que je savais que s'il m'avait dit de rester, je serais restée. Il aurait pu me dire n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs, je l'aurais écouté parce que j'avais une grande confiance en Edward.

Mais il avait lâché cette phrase et toute ma raison s'était, pour ainsi dire, envolée.

Je me retrouvai donc seule dans la cuisine, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de son soudain changement d'humeur. Je sortis mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Jacob. Je voulais qu'il vienne me chercher plus tôt. J'avais le sentiment de me sentir rejeter ici. Jacob me dit qu'il arriverait d'ici une petite demi-heure.

Après mon coup de fil, je remontai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je pris un simple jean et un pull à col roulé marron. Je rangeai mon pyjama et mes quelques affaires de toilette dans mon sac. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice et Rosalie qui rigolaient. Mais elles cessèrent lorsqu'elles aperçurent mon sac fini.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ta valise si tu ne pars que ce soir ? » S'étonna Alice.

« Je ne pars plus ce soir, mais dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure.

-Quoi, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Demande donc à ton cher frère. » Dis-je d'une voix encerclée par les sanglots.

Je me surpris même à essuyer une larme sur ma joue. Cependant, je ne savais pas si c'en était une de tristesse, de douleur, ou de rage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a fait !?! »

Alice semblait vraiment remontée contre son frère.

« Rien. » Murmurai-je. « Justement, il n'a _rien_ fait. »

Rosalie me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter alors qu'Alice quittait la pièce, furibonde.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Edward :

J'étais sur mon lit, allongé sur le ventre et je ne pensais à rien. Du moins j'essayais, mais _elle_ était présente n'importe quand. Il suffisait que je ferme les yeux et le visage de Bella apparaissait dans mon esprit. J'allais devenir complètement fou, mais au moins elle ne pouvait pas me quitter si elle était dans ma tête.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur une Alice plus que furieuse. Je me relevai, même si je n'avais pas très envie de l'affronter. Et encore moins maintenant.

« Tu vas tout de suite me raconter ce qui s'est passé ! Et ne pense même pas à te défiler. »

Face à son ton bien plus que menaçant, je lui déballai ce que Bella m'avait dit dans la cuisine. A la fin de mon récit, Alice resta à me fixer sans rien dire, puis secoua la tête d'un air déçu.

« C'est pourtant évident, frangin ; elle te testait. Et toi, comme un idiot tu es tombé dans le piège.

-Elle ne retournera pas avec Jacob ?

-Si, malheureusement, mais elle s'attendait à ce que tu l'en empêche. Ca s'est vu dans ses yeux quand elle m'a dit 'Rien. Justement, il n'a rien fait'. Ca y est ? Ca cogite dans ta tête ? Alors, dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle allait obligatoirement te sauter dans les bras, mais au moins elle saura tes sentiments et elle pourra enfin faire un choix.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me rejette… » Dis-je tristement.

« Ah oui ? Et tu préfères rester dans l'ignorance toute ta vie ? En plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si elle reste avec Jacob, ça peut la mener à sa perte. »

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une claque. Elle avait raison. Je me sentais prêt à tout dire à Bella. Maintenant, tout de suite. Je me levai, mais Rosalie entra et se posta devant moi.

« Garde ta salive pour demain. » Je l'interrogeai du regard. « Bella est partie. »

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella :

Jacob et moi nous tenions prêts à partir au lycée, ce lundi matin. Jake avait passé la nuit à la maison, dans mon lit. Nous avions dormi ensemble et il m'avait tenu dans ses bras. Pourtant je n'avais trouvé cela particulièrement plus agréable comparé à la nuit dernière. Je savais que ce n'était pas très bien de dire cela, surtout qu'il s'agissait de mon copain, mais je ne faisais que dire la vérité.

Jacob partit en premier car il devait d'abord aller chercher ses affaires de cours chez lui. J'allais remonter dans ma chambre afin de passer le temps qui manquerait avant d'aller au lycée quand la sonnette retentit. Je me demandai qui cela pouvait bien être. J'ouvris la porte et un sourire timide apparut sur mon visage.

« Salut.

-Salut, Edward. »

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre pointa son pouce derrière lui en direction de sa Volvo. « Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'emmener… au… lycée. Parce que la dernière fois tu m'avais dit que…

-Ouais, avec plaisir. » Le coupai-je gentiment de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas à se sentir plus gêné qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Je prends juste mon sac. »

Quand je partis au salon, je crus l'entendre soupirer de soulagement. Je pris mon sac de cours qui était sur le canapé, puis dis au revoir à Charlie qui lisait son journal dans la cuisine. Je rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait sous le porche. Je ne me montrai pas tout de suite. Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait parler tout bas pour lui-même.

« Je suis prête. » Dis-je en apparaissant de ma cachette et en le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. « Ca va ? T'es pâle…

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il s'avança vers sa Volvo d'un pas rapide et m'ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que cela arrivait. Je haussai un sourcil mi-étonnée mi-amusée.

« Je suis un gentleman. » Dit-il fièrement en bombant le torse, alors que je montai dans l'habitacle.

« Dis surtout que tu ne peux rien me refuser. » Fis-je en faisant semblant d'être une diva.

« On ne peut rien refuser à une princesse. »

Il claqua la portière alors que je restai encore sous le choc de ses dernières paroles. D'habitude, au moindre petit compliment je rougissais, mais là rien. Juste un petit sourire naissant. Je ne savais pas s'il le pensait vraiment ou s'il l'avait dit pour plaisanter. Mais à cet instant, je m'en fichai ; il l'avait dit, tout simplement.

Il monta à son tour et démarra. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence plutôt gênant. Je regardai le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à la liberté.

Si seulement je pouvais, je partirai loin de Forks, loin de tous ces souvenirs sombres. Je voulais tant remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir seule dans un pays des Etats-Unis. Que ferais-je ? Comment réussirai-je à vivre face à l'inconnu ?

C'était sans doute une idée absurde, finalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous parvînmes au lycée. Il n'y avait encore personne, nous étions les premiers à être arrivés. Edward se gara, mais il garda ses mains sur le volant.

Soudainement, il me revint à l'esprit notre conversation de la veille. Je me souvins aussi que j'étais partie comme une voleuse, ne prévenant qu'Alice et Rosalie. M'en voulait-il ?

Supportant mal le silence qui s'était installé, je sortis de la voiture et m'appuyai contre la portière en fixant le vide. Dix secondes plus tard, sa portière s'ouvrit doucement puis se claqua. Edward fit le tour de sa Volvo pour venir apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Je crus d'abord qu'il allait s'adosser à côté de moi, mais il se plaça devant moi. Tellement proche que je dus lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je déglutis légèrement.

« Je te demande pardon pour hier. » Dit-il au bout d'un petit instant de silence. « D'avoir réagi de la sorte. »

D'autres voitures commencèrent à arriver. Je voulus dire quelque chose, mais il me devança. « Tu m'as demandé si c'était une mauvaise idée de retourner avec Jacob. » Il soupira en caressant ma joue. « Oui, c'en est une. Je n'ai rien dit hier, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Je me suis énervé à cause de ton choix. Tu ne peux pas retourner avec Jacob : il t'a fait du mal. Et nous savons qu'un être humain ne peut pas changer comme ça. »

Je n'avais pas quitté ses yeux depuis le début de son monologue, luttant contre les larmes. Edward avait raison. Cependant une partie de moi –et j'ignorai quel en était sa taille- aimait toujours Jacob. Pourtant, je priai pour que ces sentiments finissent par disparaître.

J'allais lui répondre que j'étais d'accord avec lui et qu'il me fallait un peu de temps, mais un klaxon retentit. Nous nous écartâmes en nous retournant pour apercevoir une Porsche d'un jaune éclatant. Celle-ci se gara près de nous et les Cullen en sortirent.

Alice s'approcha de nous de sa démarche gracieuse en entraînant Jasper, et Emmett et Rosalie suivirent le pas, tendrement enlacés l'un à l'autre. En regardant ces deux couples, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier. Ils étaient heureux, ils semblaient avoir été créés pour être ensemble. C'étaient de vrais âmes sœur, comme ceux que l'ont voit dans les films à l'eau de rose, sauf que nous étions dans la vraie vie. Peut-être que Jacob n'était finalement pas mon âme-sœur. Mon cœur se serra à cette constatation. Il pouvait encore changer. Je savais que c'était ridicule de penser cela, mais j'avais envie d'y croire, malgré tout.

Emmett et Edward partirent en sport, Jasper et Rose en maths et enfin, Alice et moi nous dirigeâmes au deuxième étage où nos salles de cours étaient voisines. Alice –toute guillerette- m'envoya un petit signe de la main quand elle entra dans sa salle. Angela venait de m'envoyer un sms pour me dire qu'elle serait un peu en retard. J'avançai jusque dans ma salle, quand on m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournai.

« Jake ! Tu m'as fais peur !!!

-Excuse-moi, bébé. » Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

« Tu sais, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus… Mais où sont tes affaires ? » Dis-je en ne voyant pas son sac.

Il sourit. « Nous n'allons pas en cours, aujourd'hui.

-Mais voyons, nous somme déjà dans l'établissement ! Et que va dire Charlie ?

-Le prof ne nous a pas vu, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Charlie, je me tiendrai comme seul responsable. Aller, tu as dit toi-même que nous ne sortions plus.

-C'est ridicule, je ne disais pas ça pendant les heures de cours !

-S'il te plait, bébé ! » Chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il savait comment s'y prendre avec moi. Voilà mon problème. Je laissai mon côté studieux en suspend et rendis les armes. Il me fit son sourire chaleureux auquel je ne pouvais pas résister et m'entraîna à sa suite.

Je me retrouvais quelques instants plus tard sur sa moto, le vent nous fouettant dans notre course. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il allait se passer.

.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Par contre, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre ne sera plus aussi rose que les précèdents...**

**Je vous avais prévenu que ça allait reprendre.**

**La suite ne risque pas d'être romanique pour Bella... Je dirais même que ce que va lui faire Jacob est -pour ma part- plus horrible encore que l'histoire du poignet cassé.**

**Une idée de ce qui attend Bella ?**

**REVIEWS = TEASER**

**PS : La bagarre tant attendue ( Edward / Jacob ) aura sûrement lieue dans le prochain chapitre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci aux fidèles et aux nouvelles venues : Popolove, aliecullen4ever, leausy, Maru-chan8, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Aurélie, rox-30, misslili33, belhotess, Tinga Bella, AnZeLe42100, lapiaf83, bichou85, sisy1, vinie65, paulipopo, Emma-de-iles-974, mel1307, twilight-poison, Dawn266, Claire1603, 35nanou, chat-de-nuit, Domi2a, alexandra-luna-1019, Cullen's familly, marblette, melacullen, samy940, anayata, midsum, lymiss-you, Habswifes, eternal-twilight-story, LILIA68, lucie62170, hp-drago, HarmoCullen, loli-alice, x8-twilight-8x, Eris59, Megane49, lele64500, Chatana, Naouko, ZsaZsaZsu1986, Claire91, anais, kikinette11, prune7982, suzan la fan, vavounette, marion, phika17, lily, Nedwidge, Juliet1802, céline, Sara**

**Incroyable : 58 reviews pour le dernier chapitre !! Achevez-moi (je plaisante sinon je ne pourrais jamais vous écrire la suite)**

**J'ai fait une insomnie pour vous livrez ce chapitre ce matin =O**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 12**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Jacob gara sa moto. Je regardai autour de moi, mais je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Au loin, je vis quelques amis de Jacob, dont Sam, Quil, Embry et Paul.

« On est sur la plage de la Push. » Répondit Jacob à mes interrogations silencieuses.

Il m'aida à descendre de moto et nous avançâmes vers le groupe d'indiens. Non loin de là, je reconnus Emily qui discutait avec des filles que je ne connaissais pas.

La chanson « I know you want me » de Pitbull s'échappait d'une radio posée à même le sol. Plusieurs bouteilles de bière étaient déjà vides et gisaient sur le sable. C'était une fête. Jacob m'avait séché les cours pour une fête.

« Salut, Bella ! » S'exclama Embry en venant à notre rencontre.

« Salut tout le monde. » Fis-je alors que Jacob attrapait deux bouteilles que lui avait lancées Paul.

Il me tendit l'une tandis qu'il commença à boire l'autre. Nous nous assîmes, Jacob rigola avec ses amis et moi je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Bien sûr, je les aimais bien, seulement je me sentais mieux avec les Cullen. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si ces derniers m'en voudraient d'être partie sans rien leur dire.

Peu de temps après le petit groupe de fille nous rejoint et nous discutâmes tous ensemble en rigolant. Je bus ma bière d'une traite pour en finir. Si j'aimais Charlie apprenait que j'avais consommé de l'alcool à mon âge, il me tuerait.

Sam se leva et entraîna Emily pour danser en amoureux. L'alcool me procurait de nouvelles sensations. Je ressentais comme une chaleur agréable dans mon ventre et la tête me tournait un peu.

Quelqu'un finit par me soulever et me fit danser. Je ne savais pas qui, mais je m'en fichai ; je me sentais être dans un autre monde. A cet instant, je savais que la fête ne faisait que commencer.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Edward :

J'étais dans le salon en train de jouer tranquillement du piano. J'essayai de reproduire au mieux la berceuse que j'avais fredonnée à Bella l'autre fois.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que mes doigts n'avaient pas parcouru les touches blanches de l'instrument. Deux semaines. Cela pouvait paraitre peu, mais c'était énorme pour moi qui y passais, à l'époque, toutes mes soirées depuis de nombreuses années. Je crois que tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours était pour quelque chose dans ce déclic.

Le téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Quelqu'un décrocha de suite. Sans m'arrêter de jouer, je tournai ma tête. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué la présence de Carlisle et d'Esmée, qui se trouvaient sur le canapé en me regardant, émus.

« Allô ? » Répondit Carlisle.

« …

-Non, vous ne nous dérangez pas. » Sourit-il.

« …

-Non, je vous assure. Je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude. »

Je stoppai mon activité afin de tenter de saisir la conversation que mon père entretenait avec un interlocuteur qui m'était encore inconnu. Je vis qu'il ne souriait plus.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé ? » Il poussa un soupir. « Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ? Ah, elle ne répond pas. Oui, bien sûr, comptez sur nous. Absolument, au revoir. »

Il raccrocha et je remarquai une lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux. Je compris tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je me levai d'un mouvement précipité.

« Que se passe-t-il, Carlisle ?

-Esmée, peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il à sa femme.

Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, non sans nous avoir lancé un regard surpris.

« C'était Charlie ; Bella n'est pas rentrée du lycée ce soir.

-Elle n'est pas non plus allée en cours aujourd'hui. » Dis-je pour moi-même. « Et Jacob non plus.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu sais pourtant ce qu'elle peut subir lorsqu'elle se trouve seule avec Jacob ! » Me réprimanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

Je savais que son changement de ton n'était pas dû au fait qu'il soit en colère contre moi, mais juste inquiet de ne pas savoir où Bella se trouvait et qu'elle était probablement avec Jacob. Moi aussi, je l'étais. Enormément plus, compte tenu de mes sentiments que j'éprouvai pour elle.

« Je ne me savais pas… Je croyais qu'elle était rentrée chez elle seulement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien… Je vais la retrouver ! »

Je n'attendis aucune réponse de sa part et me dirigeai déjà vers ma Volvo. Je sortis mon téléphone et composai son numéro. Charlie avait déjà tenté, mais peut-être qu'en voyant mon numéro elle décrocherait ? Je me sentais un peu naïf, mais je ne m'accrochai qu'à cet espoir.

Mes deux premiers appels furent vains. Cependant, je ne désespérais pas et réessayai. Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle décrocha. _Je suis vraiment chanceux_, pensai-je.

« Ouais ? » Répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire niaisement. Nom d'un chien, elle était ivre, cela s'entendait dans sa voix.

« Bella, tu…

-Oh Edwaaaaard, » Me coupa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne suis pas… là ? Et toi, où es-tu ?

-Je suis à une fête ! On s'amuse beaucoup, tu veux venir nous rejoindre ?

-Tu te fiches de qui ? Sais-tu que Charlie s'inquiétait ? _Je_ m'inquiétais de savoir que tu n'étais pas rentrée chez toi. On te cherche, bon sang ! »

-Ah bon ? Mais moi on ne m'a pas dit qu'on jouait à cache-cache ?

-Je ne rigole pas ! » La coupai-je furieux. « Maintenant, dis-moi où tu es !

-Oh, t'énerve pas, mon Edward, je suis à la Push, c'est Jacob qui m'y a emmené. Hmmm… Jacob, arrête… hmmm… je suis au téléphone, s'il te plait. » Pouffa-t-elle avant de gémir une nouvelle fois.

Je ne préférai même pas savoir ce qu'il lui faisait. A dire vrai, j'avais mal d'entendre Bella émettre ces gémissements et cela me provoquait des haut-le-cœur d'en savoir Jacob l'auteur. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la route afin de penser à autre chose.

La nuit était déjà bien noire à présent et je me rapprochai un peu plus de la Push.

« Jacob, lâche-moi ! »

Mes mains serrèrent furieusement le volant lorsque j'entendis la voix de Bella devenir sérieuse et effrayée. Si Bella avait bu, il n'eut aucun doute que Jacob aussi. Déjà sobre il s'était permis des choses horribles sur Bella, alors je n'imaginai même pas s'il était saoul.

« Bella ? » L'appelai-je en entendant qu'elle pleurait maintenant. « J'arrive. »

J'avais murmuré cette dernière phrase car je savais qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas de toute façon. Il n'oserait tout de même pas la violer ? Après tout, plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner venant de lui. A cette pensée, je m'empressai franchement d'écraser la pédale d'accélérateur en poussant un grognement terrifiant.

J'arrivai enfin sur les lieux et mon cœur se serra en voyant la scène. Dans un coin reculé, Jacob embrassait Bella de force et celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager –ce qui ne fut pas chose facile vu son petit corps fragile.

Le temps que je revienne à moi, j'étais déjà à leur niveau. Mâchoire serrée, je saisis Jacob par le col et le bousculai un peu plus loin. Toute ma colère envers cet enfoiré m'envoyait une forte adrénaline dans tout le corps.

« Quitte à être violent, mesure-toi au moins à quelqu'un de ta taille. » Grognai-je.

J'envoyai violemment mon poing contre sa joue. Il vacilla sous le choc, mais se releva en me regardant d'un œil mauvais. Il me fonça droit dedans et nous tombâmes sur le sable. Je pris rapidement le dessus. J'attrapai son tee-shirt et m'apprêtai à lui foutre un fort coup dans sa gueule de sale pourriture, mais la voix de Bella retentit.

« Edward, arrête ! » Je relevai la tête, elle s'était levée. « S'il te plait… »

Je l'ignorai mais Jacob profita de mon inattention pour abattre sa main sur le bas de ma lèvre. Bella poussa un petit cri de frayeur. _Putain, ça fait mal…_

J'avais promis à Carlisle de ne pas me battre pour Bella, cependant c'était devenu désormais plus qu'une nécessité. Au diable les conséquences ; je ne quitterai plus Bella afin que Jacob ne puisse plus lui faire de mal. Soudainement, je ne contrôlai plus rien et je le rouai de coups. Heureusement pour moi, l'alcool l'empêchait de bien répondre à mes coups. C'était une vengeance.

« Pour tout ce que tu lui as fait…

-Edward, tu saignes ! Viens, on s'en va, je t'en prie… » Me supplia-t-elle à chaudes larmes.

Elle avait raison ; je me devais de la réconforter, pas de l'effrayer davantage. De plus j'avais suffisamment amoché Jacob. Je me relevai et m'avançai doucement vers elle pour ne pas l'angoisser. Elle avait déjà tellement vécu…

« Bella, si tu t'en va, c'est fini entre nous. »

Jacob avait lâché cette phrase en sachant pertinemment qu'elle reviendrait vers lui, il pensait sincèrement que Bella allait faire cela. Ce serait sûrement arrivé d'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas été là. Je frémis car Bella le regardai comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.

« Viens. » Murmurai-je cependant en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules pour nous éloigner. Elle se laissa faire sans jamais regarder derrière elle. C'était un bon début. Une fois assise dans ma Volvo, elle s'appuya contre la vitre et éclata en sanglot. Je lui pris la main et démarrai avant que Jacob ne puisse faire quoique ce soit et nous conduis loin de cet enfoiré.

Au bout de longues minutes, nous arrivâmes chez le Chef Swan. Je sortis et fis le tour de la voiture. Bella s'était endormie, je la portai tendrement dans mes bras.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Charlie furieux, mais lorsqu'il aperçut Bella, ses traits s'adoucirent pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle vous le dira demain elle-même, Bella a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. M'autorisez-vous à la coucher dans son lit ? »

Face à ma politesse naturelle, il accepta. Néanmoins, il me suivit quand même jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne pouvais que comprendre sa réaction, malheureusement il se trompait juste de personne. Je posai Bella délicatement dans son lit. Je voulu me redresser pour partir mais ses bras restèrent crochetés à ma nuque.

« Reste, s'il te plait… » Me chuchota-t-elle si bas que je crus qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer.

Je tournai la tête vers sa fenêtre et vu un arbre pratiquement juste devant. Je pourrais facilement l'escalader pour grimper à sa fenêtre.

« Je te promets que je reviens. Je vais juste garer ma Volvo un peu plus loin pour pas que Charlie ait des doutes. » Fis-je tout bas pour que ce dernier ne m'entende pas.

Elle fixa sa fenêtre, et je crois qu'elle comprit mon plant. Elle hocha la tête et fit mine de se rendormir. Je saluai Charlie et partis pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

* * * * * * * * * *

J'entrai par la fenêtre, que Bella venait d'ouvrir, et la refermai. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'un petit corps me sauta dessus.

« Je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir… » S'expliqua-t-elle.

« Je t'ai promis de revenir. » Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes un long moment comme cela. Puis, sans nous décoller nous nous allongeâmes sur son lit. Je caressai son dos et elle faisait de même avec mes cheveux. Comme j'aimais cela.

« Si Charlie entre…

-J'ai verrouillé la porte. » Me coupa-t-elle.

Je souris en lui caressant le visage. Elle était vraiment belle.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? » S'enquit-elle en appuyant légèrement son index sur ma lèvre.

Je n'avais alors jusque là rien ressentis, mais je grimaçai lorsque la pression de son doigt déclencha une petite douleur. Elle s'excusa timidement. Je passai ma langue et sentis que ma lèvre inférieure était légèrement entaillée.

« Tu aurais un pansement à me dépanner ?

-Je ne t'en donnerai pas. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

« Si tu avais un pansement, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. »

Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa sa bouche sur ma lèvre entaillée. Bien que la douleur persistait, ce n'était que trop agréable. Elle recommença plusieurs fois puis s'éloigna un peu, et caressa mon nez avec le sien. J'étais immobile, les yeux fermés, encore choqué. Cela devait être un rêve, oui c'était cela, je devais rêver. J'ouvrai mes paupières mais elle était toujours là.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et finit par s'endormir. J'allais faire de beaux rêves.

**.**

**C'est officiel, ce chapitre est définitivement mon préféré !**

**Comme le prochain chapitre est le 13e (et que ce chiffre me porte bonheur), je vous promets qu'il sera long et rempli de bonnes choses, comme une c**_**ertaine déclaration d'amour**_** par exemple ! Shhh…. Je me tais ^^**

**Passez un excellent week-end de Pâques =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci aux fidèles et aux nouvelles venues : belhotess, anataya, Megane49, lymiss-you, Claire91, Cullen's familly, Dawn266, marblette, AnzeLe42100, phika17, x8-twilight-8, Nessie'221, marion, bichou85, melacullen, lapiaf83, vinie65, Habswifes, Popolove, Tinga Bella, Domi2a, Nedwige, Sara, Juliet1802, Maru-chan8, haylin25, samy940, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, suzan la fan, lady-cuty, Lily, Anne-laure, hp-drago, Marjoriie, twilight-poison, ZsaZsaZsu1986, Londonienne, vavounette, yoro-chan, lilou, lucie62170**

**.**

**Voilà THE CHAPTER tant attendu ^^**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**.**

**Quelques réponses :**

**1_ Cette fiction est All Human (Désolée, si je n'avais pas précisé).**

**2_ Lors de la fête, Jacob a essayé de violer Bella.**

**3_ Cette fiction devrait être un happy end.**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 13**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Je me réveillai avec une migraine terrible. La gueule de bois ; je m'y attendais. Le sang battait douloureusement dans mon crâne. Je bougeai dans les bras qui m'étreignaient. Je ne me rappelai vraiment plus de la journée d'hier ; un des effets de l'alcool.

Je pressai mon visage contre le torse chaud qui me servait d'oreiller. Mon doigt traça les contours de ses abdominaux, ce qui lui arracha une légère plainte. Je relevai la tête en souriant, mais mon sourire ne tarda pas à s'estomper lorsque j'aperçus l'identité de celui qui occupait réellement mon lit.

Edward.

J'hoquetais silencieusement ; je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à le voir ici. J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant : Jacob ronflait quand il dormait, et ma chambre était actuellement plongée dans le silence, seulement interrompu par la respiration régulière et relaxante d'Edward.

Je me levai difficilement alors que des flashs de la veille revenaient. Petit à petit, mon cerveau commença à retrouver ma mémoire, tandis que la nausée apparaissait. Je ne savais pas encore si s'était à cause de l'alcool que j'avais bu abondamment, ou le fait que celui dont je croyais qu'il m'aimait avait tenté d'abuser de moi.

J'enfilai un gilet de laine afin de cesser la chaire de poule sur mes bras causée par la fraicheur habituelle du matin. En baillant, je descendis à la cuisine. Charlie s'y trouvait, buvant sa tasse de café. Il leva les yeux vers moi alors que je m'étais arrêtée à l'embrassure de la porte.

« Salut. »

« Salut. J'attends des explications de ta part pour hier, jeune fille. » Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

Mais j'étais trop chamboulée à cause des événements de la veuille que je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Je plissai le nez d'un geste ridiculement mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce tu vas partir travailler, ou puis-je prendre un peu de ton temps ?

-Vas-y, de toute façon, je suis mon propre patron ! » Plaisanta-t-il sans toute fois émettre de rire.

Je soupirai en m'asseyant juste en face de lui. Je gardai mon regard sur mes mains, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais une irrévocable envie de pleurer. J'aurai terriblement préféré qu'Edward soit présent à mes côtés ; cela m'aurait tellement aidé. Mais alors, je n'aurai pas pu justifier sa présence ici durant la nuit.

« Hier, Jacob m'a emmenée à la Push. Il m'a convaincu de sécher en me disant qu'il s'arrangerait pour que je sois pas dans de sales draps. Il y avait une fête sur la plage… avec de l'alcool.

-J'ose au moins espérer que tu n'en as pas bu, la consommation d'alcool étant interdite aux moins de vingt et un ans. »

Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que ma gorge se serra douloureusement.

« Tout le monde en prenait… » Charlie allait me couper mais je réussis à l'en dissuader. Je devais lui dire –sans être interrompue- même si c'était très dur. « Je te rassure, pour ma part, je n'ai pris qu'une bouteille de bière, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude, bien sûr, alors l'alcool m'est rapidement monté à la tête. Au bout d'un moment, ça à dégénéré. Je m'amusais, mais Jacob a commencé à me faire des choses… si Edward n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là… »

Je m'interrompis lorsque Charlie posa bruyamment se tasse sur la table.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ! » Gronda-t-il avec amertume. « L'alcool peut complètement changer le comportement…

-Ce n'est pas que l'alcool. Même sobre, il… »

Au lieu de terminer ma phrase, je relevai lentement ma manche. Charlie écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, en découvrant les traces de violence que Jacob avait laissées sur mes avant-bras.

« Qu'est-ce que… je ne comprends pas…

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, les faits sont là, c'est tout. » Dis-je, la voix cassée.

Je vis ses poings se serrer si fort qu'ils tremblèrent et que les jointures blanchirent. Il se leva en grommelant un « Je vais le tuer ! ». Je me levai à mon tour, le retenant par le bras.

« Non ! S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

-Après ce qu'il a fait, tu voudrais que je laisse passer ça !?!

-Hier soir, Edward lui a déjà rendu son compte… » Murmurai-je.

J'esquissai une légère grimace en revoyant, dans ma tête, Edward se battre avec Jacob. Je n'avais pas du tout aimé ça. Edward aurait pu être blessé…

Charlie sembla s'être calmé à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, il devait bouillonner.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ? » Fit-il, plus calme.

« Je te jure que j'ai essayé mais _'Il est si formidable ce garçon'_, _'c'est le gendre idéal, tu en as de la chance !'_… » Tentai-je de l'imiter. « En plus, je pensais que tu allais me détester quand tu saurais la vérité ; tu aimais tellement Jacob… » Murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

« Comment peux-tu penser cela ? Tu passeras toujours avant n'importe qui à mes yeux. Et… euh… je suis désolé de n'avoir rein vu… »

J'entendais dans sa voix qu'il était sincère. Il osa s'approcher de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Est-ce que tu vas l'arrêter ? »

Aussitôt sa colère reprit le dessus. « Je ne peux rien faire en si peu de temps, Bellz. Et c'est ça qui me tue.

-Et si le docteur Cullen témoignait ?

-Ecoute, pour le moment, je peux juste le garder en garder à vue pendant vingt-quatre heures, voire quarante-huit. Mais c'est évident que cela ne sera pas suffisant. En plus, Forks est une petite ville et les nouvelles se propagent vite. »

Je frissonnai à l'idée que tous les habitants de Forks soit au courant. Je comprenais, Charlie n'était que le shérif d'un petit bourg, il n'avait donc pas le pouvoir de faire avancer les choses comme nous l'aurions voulu.

« Je vais faire le maximum pour que ce fumier aille en tôle, mais en attendant, je veux que tu fasses bien attention. Evite d'être seule quand Jacob pourrait être dans les parages. Reste avec les enfants Cullen, Edward a l'air d'être un bon garçon, mais attention ; je l'ai à l'œil. Si je découvre qu'il en profite pour faire quoique ce soit de déplacé, je m'occupe de son cas ! »

Je roulai mes yeux, mais je pouvais comprendre son attitude plus que protectrice. C'était incroyable comment il avait changé d'opinion sur Jacob en un lapse de temps si court. Je lui fis une bise sur le front et remontai dans ma chambre.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Edward :

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux à cause du manque de sommeil. J'avais rapidement réussi à m'endormir la veille, mais dans la nuit, Bella m'avait réveillé plusieurs fois sans le vouloir. Elle avait énormément gigoté, et avait grogné quelques fois le prénom de Jacob d'une voix effrayée. Je l'avais blottie contre moi –ne voulant pas la réveiller inutilement- et elle s'était calmée aussitôt.

Un manque apparut lorsque je ne sentis pas sa présence à mon côté. Je soupirai puis entendis la voix de Charlie en bas. Ses paroles m'étaient incompréhensibles, mais je devinai par son ton qu'il était en colère. Si j'avais pu, je serais descendu. Mais je doute que Charlie aurait apprécié le fait que j'aie passé la nuit entière dans le lit de sa fille. Sans qu'il soit courant qui plus est.

Je baillai quand mon téléphone vibra. « Allô ?

-Edward, c'est Alice ! Tu es vrai fou ! Imagine mon inquiétude quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas revenu à la maison cette nuit ! Carlisle, pour me calmer, m'a raconté ce qu'il se passait, que Bella n'était pas rentrée. Alors, tu l'as retrouvée ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je te jure que s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je demande à Emmett d'aller casser la gueule à Jacob sur le champ ! T'es toujours là, Edward ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

-Peut-être parce que je ne peux pas en placer une. » Maugréai-je entre mes dents. « Bella va bien, en ce moment, elle est en train de parler avec Charlie. Je l'ai retrouvée hier et je te le répète, elle va bien ! »

Je ne trouvai pas nécessaire de lui dire que j'avais retrouvé Bella en train de se faire embrasser de force par son soit disant petit-ami. En plus, j'avais promis à Bella de ne rien faire ou dire dans son dos.

« Heureusement ! Et toi, où es-tu ? Où as-tu passé la nuit ?

-Chez Bella.

-C'est vrai ? Son père t'a laissé dormir chez eux ?

-Hum…en fait, il n'est pas au courant que je suis resté… » J'étais un peu près sûr que je rougissais à cet instant. « Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas très bien pris le fait que je dorme avec Bella.

-Quoi ? Tu as encore dormi avec elle ? » S'écria-t-elle dans le combiné. « Alors, tu lui as révélé tes sentiments ? Dis-moi que tu lui as révélé !

-Non. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, Alice.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Si tu continues ainsi, ça ne sera jamais le bon moment, tu te trouveras toujours une fausse excuse !

-Je suis sérieux, Alice. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on lance comme ça dans n'importe quelle conversation. Tu ignores ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit en état d'apprendre ce que je ressens pour elle… » Mon cœur bondit littéralement dans ma poitrine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. « Bella, tu m'as fais peur, j'ai cru que c'était ton père…

-Désolée. » Murmura-t-elle, la voix éteinte.

J'ouvris mon bras quand elle s'approcha de moi pour reposer son visage contre mon épaule. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Edward ! » M'appela ma sœur dans le téléphone. « Je t'assure qu'il faut que tu le lui dise ! Tu te fais du mal à force d'attendre… Tu crois qu'elle va te rejeter parce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon pauvre. Alors tu vas te bouger parce que je te préviens que si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, je m'en occupe personnellement ET dans les deux minutes qui suivent. »

Alice avait balancé son monologue à une vitesse impressionnante. J'avais eu peur que Bella ne l'entende, mais celle-ci semblait être dans ses pensées.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » Murmurai-je.

Alice raccrocha et trente secondes plus tard le portable de Bella sonna. Elle se sépara de moi et répondit. « Alice ? Tu ne viens pas juste d'avoir ton frère au téléphone ? »

Quand j'entendis Bella prononcer cette phrase, je lui arrachai littéralement le téléphone des mains. « Tu es vraiment exaspérante, Alice ! D'accord, tu as gagné, je vais lui dire ! T'es contente !?! » Fis-je en lui raccrochant au nez.

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda timidement Bella.

Je me retournai lentement vers elle. Elle s'était allongée sur son lit et me fit signe de la rejoindre, ce que je fis. Ca y était, c'était le moment, cette fois je ne pouvais vraiment plus retourner en arrière…

« Bella, je… je…Hum… » Je fermais mes yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

-Oui ? Dis-moi. » Sourit-elle devant mon incapacité à parler.

« Je… je suis amoureux. » Débitai-je à toute vitesse.

Le sourire de Bella s'effaça peu à peu, pour laisser place à une mine qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. « Oh. » Dit-elle seulement en fixant son regard sur le plafond. « Je suis désolée… Tu aurais dû me le dire avant… je ne savais pas. »

On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de retenir des larmes. Cela s'annonçait mal parti pour moi. Cependant, j'étais prêt à lui prouver mon amour pour elle. Je me sentais plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru.

« C'est trop tard ? » Demandai-je en faisant allusion au temps que j'avais mis pour enfin lui avouer la vérité.

« Tu sais, mieux vaut tard que jamais. » Je n'arrivai pas à croire que cela soit si facile. « Moi, ça va, mais est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois ?

-Et, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » M'enquis-je en prenant appui sur mon coude –ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Nous allons devoir arrêter tout ça. Je vais être franche, cela va me manquer. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, hein ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes…

-C'est évident, non ? Ta petite-amie n'acceptera pas que l'on ait ce genre de… relation. D'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas présenté ? »

Elle n'avait pas compris que c'était elle qui, sans le savoir, avait prit possession de mon cœur.

« Elle n'est pas au courant. Du moins, pas encore. »

Cela ne serait tarder.

« Je vois. Un amour secret. » Elle se releva et posa sa main à l'emplacement de mon cœur. « Depuis quand la connais-tu ?

-Une semaine et un jour. » Répondis-je franchement.

-Une fille de notre lycée ? » J'hochai la tête. « Célibataire ?

-Normalement, oui. » Je me demandai si elle faisait exprès ou si elle était vraiment perdue au niveau de ses sentiments. « Depuis hier.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Franchement, je ne vois pas.

-Réfléchis » Murmurai-je en la fixant sérieusement.

« Je t'assure, la description ne me dit rien et… » Elle s'interrompit lorsque je posai ma main sur la sienne.

Mes yeux s'encrèrent dans les siens qui commençaient à briller à cause des larmes. Un long silence s'installa, puis : « Tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'hochai la tête, confiant. « Je suis amoureux de toi, Bella. Depuis le premier jour. Au moment même où nos yeux se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. J'ai eu le coup de foudre dès que nous nous sommes rentré dedans. » Murmurai-je avec un sourire en la rapprochant de moi et en passant mes mains dans son dos.

Elle répondit à mon étreinte, mais sans que je m'y attende, elle éclata en sanglot. Je lui caressai les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Shh, Bella…

-Je suis si désolée ! » Sanglota-t-elle dans mon cou. « Je m'en rends compte maintenant ; depuis le début, tu m'envois des signaux et je n'ai rien vu, Jacob aveuglait tout autour de moi. Avec toi je me sens bien parce que je peux décompresser, mais je te fais subir mes pleurs. Sans arrêts. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Grâce à tes aveux, je peux enfin mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens réellement. Je t'aime, Edward ! »

Elle se recula un peu pour pouvoir me regarder. Elle me sourit tendrement. Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter mieux. Alors, je m'approchai doucement de son visage et pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous avions déjà effectué plusieurs fois ce geste, pourtant à ce moment-là, il pouvait réellement signifier quelque chose ; l'amour naissant que nous approuvions l'un pour l'autre.

Nous ne pûmes qu'en vouloir encore et toujours plus. Quoi de plus naturel en sommes. Je caressai donc sa lèvre inférieure à l'aide de ma langue afin de lui quémander l'accès. Elle accepta et notre baiser s'approfondit, tout en restant lent et tendre. Je me sentais si heureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible : autant de bonheur pour un simple baiser. Mais un baiser si attendu, si désiré.

Ses mains parcouraient la tignasse qu'était mes cheveux. Comme j'aimais ce contact sensuel. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Je la sentis frissonner lorsqu'elles passèrent sous son vêtement et qu'elles caressèrent la peau nue de sa taille. Bella poussa une plainte mêlée à un couinement et alors, il me revint en mémoire que Jacob avait faillit la violer.

Je calmai mes ardeurs à regret et, sans interrompre notre premier vrai baiser, j'enlaçai le corps chétif de ma Bella contre le mien –scellé à l'aide de mes bras protecteurs.

Je l'aimais, oh que oui, je l'aimais. Je ferai tout pour son bonheur. _Tout…_

_._

**Quand je dis 'tout', c'est vraiment_ tout _='( [vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre]**

**Voilà pour la déclaration, j'ai essayé de faire dans le romantisme, j'espère que vous avez apprécié...**

**Jacob va revenir (oui une dernière fois) après je crois que la fin sera pour dans quelques chapitres...**

**Mais si vous avez quelques idées pour faire durer un peu plus cette fiction, j'essayerai de l'accoder avec la magnifique fin que j'ai prévu**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à proposer !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'amour à découvert ne sera pas au rendez-vous pour nos deux tourteraux...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci aux fidèles et aux nouvelles venues : alexandra-luna-1019, AnZeLe42100, vinie65, melacullen, Tinga Bella, lapiaf83, Anne-Laure, Domi2a, Claire91, Cullen's familly, ZsaZsaZsu1986, anayata, Marjoriie, Megane49, nanaki, Popolove, Maru-chan8, Nedwige, Habwifes, bichou85, phika17, Sara, Londonienne, valy, Dawn266, vavounette, marion, Lily, hp-drago, 35nanou**

**.**

**Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé la déclaration. Non, non, ce n'est pas fini ! **

**Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'a pensé Bella et ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, non ?**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez mieux comprendre les craintes de Bella vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle relation aux yeux des autres.**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 14**

**Point de vue Bella :**

« Je… je suis amoureux. » M'annonça Edward.

Mon sourire disparut peu à peu. Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais la déception m'envahir. J'aurais du me douter qu'Edward ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment célibataire. C'était inévitable. Il était si attentionné, si doux, si… parfait.

« Oh. Je suis désolée… Tu aurais dû me le dire avant… je ne savais pas.

-C'est trop tard ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Moi, ça va, mais est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Nous allons devoir arrêter tout ça. Je vais être franche, cela va me manquer. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, hein ? »

Tout allait devoir se stopper entre Edward et moi, maintenant. Il faudrait que je m'habitue au fait qu'il ne soit plus libre. J'aurai énormément de mal à ne plus vivre sans ses câlins, ses caresses… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arriverait au juste ?

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes…

-C'est évident, non ? Ta petite amie n'acceptera pas que l'on ait ce genre de… relation. D'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas présenté ? »

Petite-amie. Ce mot pourtant insignifiant me restait en travers de la gorge. La jalousie affluait mon cœur. Pourquoi étais-je jalouse ? De toute façon, je me fichai de la réponse. Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas savoir qui était l'élue de son cœur, mais Edward avait droit au bonheur après ce qu'il avait dû affronter par ma faute.

« Elle n'est pas au courant. Du moins, pas encore.

-Je vois. Un amour secret. » Je me relevai de façon à être en face de lui et posai sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur. « Depuis quand la connais-tu ?

-Une semaine et un jour. »

A cette période, les Cullen venaient tout juste d'arriver au lycée de Forks. C'était donc le jour où nous avions fait connaissance. Intérieurement, je souris à la rencontre choc que j'avais eu avec Edward.

« Une fille de notre lycée ? » Repris-je. Il acquiesça. « Célibataire ?

-Normalement, oui. Depuis hier. »

Hier ? J'arquai un sourcil. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille pourtant je savais déjà que je ne la porterai pas dans mon cœur. Et puis, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait les mêmes caractéristiques que moi ? Mêmes caractéristiques que moi… Attendez une minute… Serait-il possible que… Non ! Si ? Non…

« Franchement, je ne vois pas.

-Réfléchis. » Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

_Je ne faisais que cela…_ Cette façon que ses prunelles avaient de me fixer me rendait folle. Je devais être sûre.

« Je t'assure, la description ne me dit rien et… » Il posa sa main sur la mienne, et alors je compris.

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard un long moment, avant que je ne réussisse à enfin dire : « Tu m'aimes ? »

Il hocha la tête, il semblait avoir reprit confiance en lui. « Je suis amoureux de toi, Bella. Depuis le premier jour. Au moment même où nos yeux se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. J'ai eu le coup de foudre dès que nous nous sommes rentré dedans. » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en me rapprochant de son corps.

Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas de mon dos, ce qui me provoqua une multitude de frissons. Sa déclaration était si romantique. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

Mais… comment pouvait-il m'aimer après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je n'avais cessé de pleurer dans ses bras. Et dimanche, j'avais osé lui balancer que j'avais décidé de redonner une chance à Jacob. Je comprenais alors la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir. Enfin, surtout, il avait été blessé, bien sûr, et c'était uniquement de ma faute. Encore une fois.

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues tandis qu'un sanglot me serrait la gorge. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Edward ne me méritait définitivement pas…

Il me caressa les cheveux. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Shh, Bella…

-Je suis si désolée ! » Sanglotai-je dans son cou. Tout devenait clair dans ma tête ; le fait que j'aime tous ces moments intimes que nous avions passé tous les deux et ma jalousie en apprenant qu'il était amoureux. « Je m'en rends compte maintenant ; depuis le début, tu m'envois des signaux et je n'ai rien vu, Jacob aveuglait tout autour de moi. Avec toi je me sens bien parce que je peux décompresser, mais je te fais subir mes pleurs. Sans arrêts. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Grâce à tes aveux, je peux enfin mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens réellement. Je t'aime, Edward ! »

Je lui souris tendrement, en essayant de cacher ma gêne ; j'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton plus haut que la normale.

Il se rapprocha lentement de mon visage. Mon cœur cognait fortement dans ma poitrine. Ce baiser allait être vrai et significatif, pas comme les précédents. Il rompit l'espace qui nous séparait en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était timide au début puis il s'approfondit pour devenir plus sensuel, tout en restant doux. Nos langues se caressaient amoureusement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réel et que tout disparaisse… Alors je profitai pleinement de ce moment.

Tout était merveilleux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, la sensation était plus qu'agréable mais des souvenirs de la veille refirent surface. Les flashs où Jacob me touchaient de façons dérangeantes me faisaient pousser de petits gémissements de mal être. Ces flashs m'étaient désagréables mais j'espérai que les gestes d'Edward effacent ceux de Jacob sur mon corps.

Nos lèvres étaient toujours liées quand il m'enferma dans une étreinte douce. Nous dûmes cesser notre baiser par manque d'air. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et la leva dans les airs. Il l'observa sous tous les angles, puis il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa une multitude de baisers. Sa moue enfantine me fit rire. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis son visage devint sérieux.

« Je vais devoir rentrer.

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux encore rester ! » Boudai-je, ne voulant pas qu'il parte.

« Il est dix heures, et si nous devons aller en cours cet après-midi, je dois rentrer chez moi pour me changer. »

Je lui fis une moue suppliante telle une enfant. Il sourit.

« Bella, Bella, Bella. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois le plus sérieux ? »

Je haussai les épaules en lui adressant un sourire malicieux. Il se leva et s'étira en baillant bruyamment et en bombant le torse. Je ris.

« Tu te moques de moi !?! » Sourit-il en grimpant sur le lit.

Il m'attrapa par la taille, me glissa sous lui et commença à me chatouiller.

« Noooon… Stop ! S'il te plait ! Arrêteuuuuuh !!! » Réussis-je à articuler entre mes rires.

Je me tortillai sous ses mains baladeuses. Il était à califourchon sur moi, sans pourtant m'écraser. Je ne pouvais plus tenir.

« Je te… promets que… je ne… me moquai pas… de toi ! Maintenant, lâche-moooooooooooi !!! »

Le dernier mot était sorti de ma bouche en un cri perçant. Il daigna enfin arrêter son supplice et je réussis à me calmer. Avec l'arête de son nez, il caressa le creux de mon cou.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers la porte en entendant un bruit que j'avais trop souvent entendu par le passé. Je poussai Edward qui tomba rudement du lit sur le sol.

« Aïe. » Marmonna-t-il tandis que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Charlie.

J'avais appris à avoir l'ouïe fine lorsque Jacob passait ses nuits ici et que Charlie venait vérifier que nous ne faisions rien de compromettant. Charlie fronça les sourcils, et j'en fis de même.

« Ca va ? J'ai entendu crier.

-Tout va bien. J'ai juste mon poignet qui me lance. » Dis-je en désignant mon atèle.

Il acquiesça puis referma la porte. Incroyable. C'était la première fois que je mentais à quelqu'un et que cette personne me croyait aussi facilement. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette fois j'avais une preuve matérielle ?

Je me penchai sur ma gauche pour trouver Edward toujours allongé sur le sol. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Je vais avoir un bleu.

-Un garçon qui se plaint ? Pathétique… » Il me lança un regard amusé.

« Je viens te chercher toute à l'heure.

-Attends ! »

Je m'approchai de lui et passait mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'embrassai fougueusement. Je crus qu'il allait m'arrêter, mais au contraire il répondit à mon baiser presque aussi férocement que je ne l'avais fait. Je reculai et aperçu que ses prunelles étaient d'un noir onyx. Il me fit don de son habituel sourire en coin, puis escalada ma fenêtre. Honnêtement, j'eus une peur bleue qu'il glisse sur une branche et qu'il se casse la figure.

Je sortis de mon placard une tunique blanche avec des papillons noirs dessinés sur le bas et du tissu noir qui passait sur la poitrine **(N/A : voir le lien sur mon profil)**, ainsi qu'un slim noir. Je passai rapidement sous la douche et m'habillai ensuite. Une demi-heure plus tard, je descendis au salon avec mon sac de cours sur l'épaule. Je fus étonnée de n'y trouver personne sinon une note sur la table basse. Je la lis :

_« Parti travailler. Reviens tard. Ne m'attends pas pour diner._

_Charlie »_

Je reposai la feuille en soupirant. Je pourrai proposer à Edward de venir passer la soirée à la maison. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à rester seule. Mais si Charlie le rencontrait ce soir, pourrais-je expliquer sa présence simplement en prétextant un diner entre amis ?

_Tu veux dire un tête à tête entre amis !_

…

Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas présenter Edward à Charlie comme étant mon petit-ami. D'abord parce que je ne savais même si nous en étions à nous considérer comme tel. Ensuite, parce que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour nous afficher ensemble. Peut-être pas pour nous deux, mais que penseraient les gens ?

Ils nous jugeraient. Ils _me_ jugeraient.

Je savais que les gens d'ici aimaient beaucoup les ragots. Il ne pouvait pas se passer une seule chose sans que tout le monde en soit au courant le lendemain.

Je déglutis en constatant que cela allait sûrement nous arriver. Si Jacob se faisait arrêter, les gens se poseraient sûrement des questions, la vérité finirait forcément par éclater et notre histoire serait mis à l'ordre du jour. Alors, je passerai pour la pauvre fille qui se faisait frapper par son petit-copain et qui, peu de temps après, passerait à autre chose dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui plus est.

Au lycée, cela serait encore pire car la maturité des adolescents n'atteignaient pas son apogée. Non, je ne voulais pas cela, pourtant ça allait se produire, c'était inévitable. J'allais énormément souffrir avec tous ces commérages autour de moi. Mais le pire était que mon entourage aussi allait en faire les frais. Je savais que je ne serais pas en mesure de supporter toute cette pression, j'avais déjà tellement vécu.

Je me souvenais alors de mes raisonnements de la veille. Partir serait sans doute la solution. Ce serait le plus gros égoïsme dont je pouvais faire preuve, mais au point où j'en étais plus rien ne comptait.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette. J'allais ouvrir en grommelant dans mes dents que je ne voulais pas de visites.

« Déjà ? » Demandai-je, perplexe, en ouvrant à mon Adonis.

« Bah ça fait une heure, mais si tu veux, je peux repartir !

-Non ! » Fis-je en faisant un léger soubresaut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne savais pas mentir ? » Rigola-t-il.

« Si. Chaque personne que j'ai rencontrée m'a déjà fait part de cette remarque. » Soupirai-je alors qu'il éclata de rire.

Son rire sonnait comme un son voluptueux. Cependant, cela m'effraya. Et si c'était cette réaction que les gens auraient ; la moquerie. Je me sentis devenir pâle d'un seul coup.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » M'énervai-je.

Je me jetais littéralement sur le canapé et enfouis la tête dans mes bras. Je sentis un poids s'assoir à mes côtés puis son bras me frotter le dos. Je me sentais idiote de m'énerver ainsi contre lui. Mais j'avais peur. Vraiment peur de la réaction des gens.

« Excuse-moi. » Murmurai-je en me relavant et en me passant une main sur le visage.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Il m'attira contre son flanc droit, mais je levai la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Mauvaise option : je me perdis dans ses prunelles si… _Stop, Bella ! Concentre-toi, merde ! _Je soufflai pour me donner du courage.

« On ne peut pas être ensemble… » La vérité s'offrit à moi si bien qu'une larme roula sur ma joue.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Me coupa-t-il, l'inquiétude apparaissait sur son visage.

Je posai ma main sur son avant-bras. « On ne peut pas être ensemble aux yeux de tout le monde. » Terminai-je. « C'est beaucoup trop tôt et irresponsable. Je suis désolée, ce n'est sûrement pas la relation que tu attendais. Je comprendrai si tu ne voudrais pas continuer.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec toi. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours seulement, voire quelques semaines, après on pourra être ensemble officiellement. »

Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple, seulement, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien la vie en petite ville –où tout le monde se connaissait- pour se rendre compte qu'il se trompait.

« _Je_ vais quitter Forks. » Lançai-je en regardant droit devant moi.

.

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle ; j'ai trouvé le moyen de rallonger ma fic de quelques chapitres =)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, sauf la fin, je me doute… **

**Que pensez-vous que Bella va réellement faire ? Allez-y, criez votre mécontentment ^^**

**Je suis malheureuse de constater que le nombre de reviews pour cette fiction fond comme neige au soleil, et franchement, je n'exagère pas…**

**Que se passe-t-il ? J'espère que cette diminution n'est pas proportionnelle à la qualité de mes chapitres ='(**

**Si c'est le cas, dîtes-le moi, que je m'améliore…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci aux fidèles et aux nouvelles venues : bichou85, Popolove, balhotess, vavounette, FanTwilight, TwiLighT-Mon-Univers, lucie62170, ousna, Sweety-Hell, alexandra-luna-1019, vinie65, Marjoriie, Claire91, Mimial09, valy, Sara, Chatana, Cullen's familly, AnZeLez42100, ZsaZsaZsu1986, loiisl, chat-de-nuit, lapiaf83, anayata, Maru-chan8, virg777, Habswifes, phika17, 35nanou, marion, Dom12a, paulipopo, melacullen, Letmesign23, Anaelle**

**.**

**N'insultez pas Bella, la pauvre, elle ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'elle dit. On dit souvent que fuir n'est jamais la solution, mais il y a souvent de exception, n'est-ce pas ?**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce tout petit chapitre, (OMG, j'ai trop honte de la longueur...)**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 15**

**Point de vue Edward :**

« On ne peut pas être ensemble… »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » La coupai-je lorsque je vis une larme sur sa joue.

Elle posa sa main sur mon avant-bras. Ce contact provoqua de petites décharges électriques le long de mon échine.

« On ne peut pas être ensemble aux yeux de tout le monde. C'est beaucoup trop tôt et irresponsable. Je suis désolée, ce n'est sûrement pas la relation que tu attendais. Je comprendrai si tu ne voudrais pas continuer. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu me faire peur… Je croyais qu'elle s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Evidemment que je voudrai rester à ses côtés, même si cela signifiait devoir patienter encore un peu.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterai avec toi. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours seulement, voire quelques semaines, après on pourra être ensemble officiellement. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, si légèrement qu'elle ne s'en rendit probablement pas compte.

« Je vais quitter Forks. » Lança-t-elle sans même me regarder.

Je restai immobile, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Sa phrase résonnait plusieurs fois dans ma tête jusqu'à m'en donner la sensation de vertiges. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » Dis-je avec méfiance.

Si oui, elle était de très mauvais goût. J'avais presque envie de rire tant tout ceci était grotesque. Malheureusement son visage ne laissait paraître aucun trait de plaisanterie. Bon d'accord, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : cela n'avait rien d'une blague.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » M'enquis-je en secouant la tête.

« N'importe où tant que c'est loin de Forks.

-Et comment vivras-tu ? De quoi ? »

Au fur et à mesure, je sentais l'énervement affluer dans tout mon être.

« Je ne sais pas, je me débrouillerai… »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je secouai la tête rapidement de gauche à droite. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait.

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que c'est ça la vraie vie ? » La coupai-je en colère. « Qu'il suffit de claquer dans les doigts pour que tu puisses trouver un toit, un travail ? Rien n'est aussi simple, voyons ! »

Elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses mains, et je vis ses lèvres frémir. Calme. Je devais rester calme.

« Si c'est pour ce que pensent les gens, ça passera, Bella. Si ça se trouve, ils ne seront même jamais au courant et puis…

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! » S'écria Bella, sa voix était faiblarde. « Savoir ce que pensent et ce que disent les autres n'est pas qu'une partie du problème. Je ne peux juste pas rester ici. Cette... ville est remplie de sombres souvenirs pour moi. J'y ai vécu un an avec Jacob, dans ma tête c'était l'homme de ma vie. » Je contractai ma mâchoire si fort que mes dents se serraient douloureusement. « Et je dois barrer tout ça de mon existence. Comme si rien n'avait existé. Pourtant chaque endroit de cette ville me rappelle un de nos souvenirs. Et très franchement, je ne peux pas continuer. Je n'ai même pas l'envie d'essayer. »

Je me levai pour aller m'appuyer contre le rebord de la cheminée. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Effectivement, cela pouvait rendre la situation un peu plus compréhensible. J'ai bien dit "un peu".

« Mais tu parles de partir et de tout quitter ? » Soupirai-je désemparé en passant les mains dans mes cheveux.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens. Personne ne le peut…

-Tu te trompes, je peux comprendre. En tout cas, je m'y efforce.

-Bien. De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Et je ne veux pas en changer. »

Mon corps était entièrement tiraillé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Elle voulait partir. Elle allait partir, je ne voulais pas ça, pourtant je savais qu'elle en avait besoin. Soudain, une dose d'adrénaline sembla envahir mon cœur.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Ma voix avait résonnée beaucoup moins forte que je ne l'aurais voulu. Bella releva tout de même la tête dans ma direction et ses yeux couleur chocolat rencontrèrent les miens. Bordel, je venais de lui proposer de l'accompagner dans sa fugue. Bof... Peu importait, j'irai n'importe où pour elle et surtout _avec_ elle.

« Tu… Tu… Tu veux… partir… avec moi ? »

A une autre occasion, j'aurais sûrement souris face à son bégaiement, mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Pas du tout même. J'hochai la tête en déglutissant silencieusement.

« Edward, c'est adorable, mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être le fugitif de ta propre vie par ma faute… Tu as une famille qui t'aime ici.

-Je suis sûr que ma famille souhaite mon bonheur. Et mon bonheur, c'est toi. » Répondis-je tant sincèrement que naturellement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Murmura-t-elle, émue.

Je me rassis près d'elle. « Accepte juste. »

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux si bien que j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en moi.

« D'accord.

-Bien. De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Et je ne veux pas en changer. » Chuchotai-je en citant ses propres paroles.

Puis, dans élan de bonheur –donc irréfléchi- je me levai, la pris dans mes bras et nous fîmes tournoyer.

« On va partir tous les deux !

-Oui !

-On va pouvoir rester ensemble !

-Oui !

-On va se marier !

-HEIN !?! Euh… C'est un peu précipité, tu ne crois pas ? **(N/A : Effectivement ! xD)**

-Ouais, désolé… Ca va être l'heure, on y va ? »

Je la reposai sur le sol alors qu'elle accepta. Elle resta un instant contre moi –c'était aussi moi qui avait gardé mes bras autour d'elle. J'avais du mal à croire que tout ceci m'arrivait réellement.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella :

« Rien. » Murmurai-je après un silence.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Il ne faudra rien dire pour nous deux. A personne…

-C'est ce que j'avais compris.

-… Vraiment personne ne doit savoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai retenu la leçon ! »

Leçon ? Est-ce comme cela qu'il voyait la chose ? On aurait dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était normal dans un sens. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obliger de quoique ce soit, surtout pour moi.

« Tu es conscient que si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, je ne t'oblige à rien.

« Hé, hé… » Dit-il doucement. Il prit mon visage en coupe pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Ecoute, je t'aime et j'irai n'importe où, où tu iras. »

Je fus un tant soit peu rassurée sur le moment, bien que je ne sois pas encore tout à fait convaincue. Edward m'envoya un petit sourire rassurant, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous prîmes nos affaires puis la direction de sa Volvo. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je soupirai de bien-être.

* * * * * * * * * *

Edward et moi nous installâmes à une table en attendant les autres. La cantine était pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir ; dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus.

Avec ma fourchette, je trifouillais la substance qui se trouvait dans mon assiette, en essayant vainement d'en identifier le contenu. Je fis une légère grimace de dégoût. Je balayai le réfectoire du regard puis tournai la tête sur ma droite, prenant Edward sur le fait en train de m'observer avec un sourire en coin. « Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-il sur le bout des lèvres. Je lui aurais bien répondu mais, derrière lui, j'aperçus Alice qui se dirigeait vers nous en sautillant.

« Ta sœur arrive. » Murmurai-je.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un petit lutin s'assit en face de nous en nous souriant. « Alors… » Dit-elle malicieusement.

« Alors ? » Demanda mon voisin de table sur le même ton.

« Ca y est, tu lui as dit ? »

Dit quoi ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Oui…

-Aw, mais c'est fantastique ! C'est super génial ! Bella est ma belle-sœur !

-Non. » Répliqua Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi !?! » S'écria-t-elle tellement fort que toutes les personnes présentes autour se retournèrent vers nous. « Quoi ? » Répéta-t-elle beaucoup plus doucement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bella… mais… je… Je ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas possible. Edward, tu en es sûr ?

-Bah oui, une fois que je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais pour elle, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était que passager. Je me suis trop emballé pour pas grand-chose au final.

-Mais… mais… Bella ? »

Elle m'interrogea du regard, ses yeux doublèrent de volume et ils se mirent à briller à cause de futures larmes à venir. Je me sentais vraiment mal de devoir lui mentir. Surtout qu'apparemment Edward lui avait déjà révélé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

« C'est la vérité, Alice. Mais ça va, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, hein ?

-Non… non. » Dire qu'elle semblait profondément déçue serait mentir.

« Bah alors, Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Jasper qui s'approchait avec les autres. Elle secoua la tête pour lui faire changer de sujet. Cette idée n'était pas pour me déplaire.

« Bella ! Où étais-tu, hier ? » Me demanda soudainement Angela. « Pourquoi Jacob n'est pas ici ? »

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Edward se tendre. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait Jacob. Jusqu'à présent, je m'en étais fiché, mais maintenant cela m'inquiétait de le savoir dans la nature.

« On peut en parler toute à l'heure, Ang' ? »

Elle acquiesça puis retourna dans les bras de Ben qui discutait avec Emmett. Ce que j'aimerai qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras en cet instant. Mais cela était impossible en public pour le moment.

.

**Je suis tellement désolée que ce chapitre soit si court, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à écrire pour le moment. Je pars 6 jours à Londres et je tenais absolument à vous donner un chapitre (minuscule, certes) avant mon départ !**

**Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre sera plus long (pas par rapport à celui-là, mais à la taille des autres).**

**Je vous dis donc à dans une semaine pour une confrontation entre Jacob et Bella à ne rater sous aucun prétexte (attention, je veille au grain ^^).**

**Je vous fais de très gros bisous !!!**

**Bizbiz**

_**Ps : il y a une rumeur qui dit que Robsten serait à Londres =P**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci aux fidèles et aux nouvelles venues : Maru-chan8, vavounette, lapiaf83, Habswifes, Popolove, melacullen, Letmesgn23, Megane49, vinie65, ousna, anayata, AnZeLe42100, Marjoriie, Grazie, Domi2a, Robstenland, Londonienne, 35nanou, lilou, marion, Nedwige, chachoualex63, ZsaZsaZsu1986, phika17, Claire91, bichou85, Sara, Juliet1802**

**500 reviews de dépassé !! Je ne peux que vous remercier infiniment =)**

**Ca y est, je suis revenue de Londres, c'était super ! Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Robsten. Mais bon, j'ai vu le Robert en cire au musée "Madame Tussaud" c'est déjà ça. Il ressemble, mais ils auraient pu faire beaucoup mieux !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ...**

**.**

**Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Point de vue Edward :**

Tout était beaucoup plus difficile que je n'aurais pu le penser. Je ne devais rien laisser paraître extérieurement pourtant j'étais terriblement en manque. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que j'avais réussi à enfin lui dévoiler mes sentiments, pourtant nous ne devions rien dire à personne. A cette situation, j'étais mitigé entre deux parties.

D'un côté, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras où et quand j'en avais envie, surtout devant ces trois couples qui s'embrassaient ou se câlinaient devant nous. Ils représentaient une forme de tentation pour nous.

Mais d'un autre côté, le fait de devoir mentir en permanence et à tout le monde rendait la chose d'une excitation sans nom, car toute cette attraction refoulée allait amplifier nos retrouvailles ce soir. En imaginant la scène, je me mis à sourire niaisement.

« La Terre à Edward ! La Terre demande Edward ! » S'écria Alice en secouant sa main devant mes yeux.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je d'une drôle de voix, en sortant de ma songerie.

Nos compagnons de table se mirent à rire doucement à cause de ma réaction quelque peu absente.

« J'ai besoin de te parler. Discussion fraternelle oblige. » Voyant que j'allais protester, elle rajouta : « Tu. N'y. Echapperas. Pas ! »

J'acceptai en soupirant, alors qu'elle m'entraînait hors de la cafétéria. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, et justement je ne saurais pas comment m'en sortir.

Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à un banc à l'extérieur. Quelle vitesse pour de si petites jambes !

« J'attends tes explications, jeune homme. » Dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches, en tapotant du pied.

J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant devant avouer sa faute à sa mère. Sauf que je n'étais point un enfant et Alice était encore moins ma mère. Elle était machiavélique. Je me demandai d'ailleurs quel était le pire des deux.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux de Bella. Je me suis juste trop monté la tête, rien de plus.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire ça… Ca passerait mieux si tu me disais que les sentiments de Bella n'étaient pas réciproques. Et encore, non…. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tu semblais si sûr de toi. Quand elle allait mal, tu étais triste. Lorsqu'elle souriait, tu étais si heureux. Je ne comprends pas, mais alors vraiment pas. »

Elle avait vraiment un don en ce qui concernait les choses qu'elle arrivait à déchiffrer et dont personne ne remarquait.

« Alice, je viens de te dire que je _croyais_ être amoureux. Nous sommes amis maintenant, c'est tout. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Tiens, Rosalie, par exemple. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Rose et moi, on n'a jamais été très proche. De plus, ça dépend du feeling que l'on a avec les personnes.

-Mouais… »

De sa petite taille, elle planta férocement son regard dans le mien. Je détestai lorsqu'elle faisait cela, car dans ces moments-là, elle pouvait déceler jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de mensonge. C'était cela qui m'effrayait le plus. Je résistai –il le fallait- du mieux que je le pouvais et soutenais son regard.

_Tiens le coup, elle va abandonner ! Elle ne va pas tarder à abandonner… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'abandonne pas ?_

La sonnerie sonna, mettant fin à se calvaire. Enfin, j'étais idiot de penser cela, car je connaissais son caractère et je savais que ce n'était pas une simple sonnerie qui la ferait renoncer. Elle était du genre _très_ obstinée. Alors, évidemment, elle resta immobile. Sauf que je commençai sérieusement à être mal à l'aise.

« Alice, il faut qu'on aille en cours. » Tentai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Ma tentative tomba à l'eau puisqu'elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle ne sourcilla même pas. Une idée me traversa soudainement l'esprit.

« Je crois avoir vu une fille reluquer Jasper juste avant que nous ne partions. Mais maintenant que tu as laissé Jasper, elle va avoir le champ libre…

-QUI EST CETTE FILLE ? » S'écria-t-elle, alors que ses yeux lançaient dans éclairs.

« Je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Souris-je, en constatant qu'elle venait de tomber dans le panneau.

« COMMENT CA !?! BIEN SÛR QUE SI QUE CA EN A ! SI UNE FILLE OSE S'APPROCHER DE JASPER DE TROP PRÊT, JE LUI BOUSILLE SA GARDE-ROBE, TU M'ENTENDS !?! »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase sur un ton mauvais et _très_ menaçant, tandis que sa main avait fermement agrippé ma chemise. J'avais honte de ce que j'allais dire, mais Alice me faisait une peur bleue à cet instant.

« Hum… ouais… bon… Il vaut mieux y aller si j'ai bien compris.

-Moi d'abord ! » Dit-elle en me poussant de son chemin. Visiblement, j'avais sous-estimé sa force. Avec empressement, elle se dirigea vers la cantine. Je la suivis en souriant quand elle se jeta à son cou.

« Oh, Jazz ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas ces folles en manque d'affection t'approcher. »

Il la regarda étonné, ne sachant quoi dire. Il m'interrogea ensuite du regard et j'haussai les sourcils.

Je me calmai quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'Emmett et Jasper à nous attendre. « Où sont les autres ? » M'enquis-je.

Ma question se tournait en fait vers une seule personne.

« Angela et Rosalie sont parties à leur cours de sport et Ben en espagnol.

-Et Bella ?

-Oh euh, elle est allée voir le proviseur. Il l'a convoqué à cause de son absence d'hier. »

Je trouvais cela bizarre. D'habitude, un proviseur ne convoquait jamais ses élèves pour une absence… Etais-je le seul à savoir que c'était de la faute à Jacob ?

Alice était toujours pendue au cou de son Jasper. Nous nous quittâmes pour rejoindre nos cours et je suivis Emmett pour la matière d'anglais. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte, le professeur nous observa sévèrement ; nous venions d'interrompre son discours de chaque début de cours. Mon frère me donna un coup de coude sur mon flanc droit.

« Eddy, fait lui ton sourire charmeur. Si ça peut nous éviter d'avoir des embrouilles ! »

Je soupirai puis m'exécutai en fixant la femme intensément.

« Nous sommes désolés, madame, de notre retard. Cela n'arrivera plus. » Fis-je d'une voix sensuelle alors qu'elle détourna le regard.

Elle rougit tout en clignant les yeux et en secouant la tête.

« Hum… Oui. Vous avez intérêts à tenir cette parole. Bien, installez-vous... »

Nous nous assîmes à nos places respectives tandis qu'Emmett laissa échapper un rire. La professeure continua son cours. A peine j'eus le temps de sortir mes affaires que mon frère se pencha vers moi pour me voler ma trousse et se l'approprier.

Le cours se déroula assez rapidement, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'allais retrouver ma Bella. Je finis de ranger mes affaires avant tout le monde. J'allais partir quand Emmett m'attrapa fermement l'épaule.

« Frérot ! Que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma, ce soir ?

-Encore ?

-Quoi 'encore' ? D'abord, la semaine dernière tu n'y es pas allé, et Bella non plus. Et puis, ce n'est pas interdit de sortir plusieurs fois entre amis. Alors, tu veux ou pas ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

-Super. Je vais prévenir les autres. A plus. »

Il partit en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, alors que la foule se refermait sur lui. Je pris alors la direction de ma classe de biologie que je partageai avec Bella. J'espérai que le proviseur l'avait laissée repartir.

En entrant dans la salle, je vis Bella assise à notre paillasse. Elle était nonchalamment appuyée sur ses bras. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle se redressa doucement et un sourire embellissait son visage.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella :

Deux heures de retenues.

Voilà ce que j'avais récolté à bien vouloir suivre Jacob. Cela m'apprendrait, tiens. Heureusement, ce dernier avait spécifié que c'était lui qui m'avait entraîné dans cette galère. C'était la moindre des choses. Jacob avait été exclus jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Cela m'arrangeait bien, je dois dire.

Cependant, cela voulait donc dire qu'à partir de lundi, je vivrais un véritable enfer au lycée. Vivre une histoire d'amour –si je puis dire- cachée me semblait déjà être une épreuve difficile. Car c'est souvent lorsque l'on doit être discret que l'on a l'impression que, justement, tout le monde nous observe jusqu'au moindre petit geste anodin.

Ajoutez à cela que Jacob allait être présent dans un faible rayon autour de moi. J'avais peur car personne ne pouvait savoir quelle réaction il pourrait avoir.

Les Cullen ne pourraient pas toujours être présents là où je serais. Il y aurait forcément un moment où je serais seule… Comme par exemple à certains cours que j'avais seule avec lui. Une sueur glacée me parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Il fallait que je parte avant qu'il ne revienne afin d'éviter quelque chose de regrettable. Avant la fin de la semaine. Après le bal.

Je levai les yeux et croisai ceux de celui qui occupait toutes mes pensées. Je souris alors qu'il vint s'installer à mon côté.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Ses prunelles me fixèrent. Je mis un certain temps à comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Le professeur ferma la porte et mit en route une cassette vidéo sur les globules blancs du sang humain.

« Je suis collée deux heures demain après-midi. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air incompréhensible, et ses poings se serrèrent, à l'instar de ses mâchoires.

« Comment ça 'ce n'est pas grave' ? Deux heures de retenues alors que c'est de la faute à Jacob, il t'y a entraînée.

-Hé ! Tu ne pourras pas éternellement me protéger de tout… Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. De toute façon, je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Après tout, je l'ai suivi de mon plein grès. » Murmurai-je en baissant la tête. « Et je le regrette.

-J'aimerai tant pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras pour te réconforter.

-Et moi, j'aimerai aussi que tu le fasses.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer le plan de nous cacher.

-Je sais, mais les gens ne savent même que Jacob et moi avons rompu.

-Ils vous prennent toujours pour un couple… »

Sa voix était blessée. Je tournai la tête et ce que je fis ne fit que confirmer mes craintes. Edward regardait ses mains, sous le bureau. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés.

J'aurais voulu le rassurer, mais quel geste aurais-je pu adopter alors qu'une vingtaine de paire d'yeux pouvaient nous voir. Après une courte hésitation, je posai ma main sur l'une des siennes. Je balayai discrètement la salle du regard ; tout le monde était captivé par le sujet « passionnant » de la vidéo. Mon pouce traça ensuite des cercles imaginaires sur le dos de sa main. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu, mais j'avais besoin de le sentir rassuré.

« Ce soir, Emmett nous a proposé d'aller au cinéma. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « J'ai dit oui, mais on peut très bien décliner l'invitation.

-Non, ça me va. Enfin, si toi ça te va aussi.

-Ca me va, si ça te va. » Dit-il avec un sourire qui laissait entrevoir sa joie.

* * *

« Emmett, calme-toi tout de suite ! » Le sermonna Rosalie en roulant ses yeux.

« Mais Rose… Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Imagine un peu qu'il n'y ait plus de pop corn ? Ce serait une catastrophe planétaire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. Ils en ont tout un stock. »

J'esquissai un bref sourire.

« Je propose que l'on se sépare en deux groupes ; les filles vont voir leur comédie romantique et nous, on se fait un bon film d'action. » Proposa Jasper.

Tout le monde répondit favorablement, excepté moi. D'ailleurs, je sentis rapidement leur regard posé sur moi.

« J'aime pas trop les films à l'eau de rose, je préfère les films d'action. »

Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge. Je n'étais pas trop attirée par les films d'action, mais j'avais envie d'être avec Edward. Cela aurait été plus étrange si cela avait été lui qui était venu avec une bande de fille. Plus étrange et plus suspect.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas ? » Rajoutai-je.

« Pas de soucis. Où sont Edward, Ben et Angela ? » Questionna Rosalie en me regardant.

« Ben a eu un problème avec sa voiture, Edward est parti les chercher.

-Haha, petit Eddy : toujours là pour servir. Sa petite-amie aura bien de la chance, tiens ! » Plaisanta Emmett.

« Pourquoi ? La place t'intéresse ? » Souris-je pour essayer de ne pas paraître concernée.

« Ne me tente pas, petit friponne ! » Il frappa le vide avec son poing. « En attendant qu'ils arrivent, je vais chercher les billets. Qui vient avec moi ? » Personne n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il m'entraînait déjà avec lui. « Merci d'avoir dit oui.

-Je n'ai pas dit oui.

-Tu l'as pensé si fort que c'est pareil. »

Si vous voyiez sa taille imposante, comparée à la mienne, vous comprendriez que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui échapper.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Me plaignis-je quand nous arrivâmes devant le guichet.

« Parce que tu es la seule qui puisse amadouer le vendeur sans que ton petit-ami ne rapplique, vert de jalousie.

-Ca c'est sûr, mon petit-ami ne peut pas rappliquer. » Edward n'était pas encore là. « Parce que Jacob et moi, c'est fini. »

Autant mettre les points sur les « i » directement. J'avais faillis dire que j'étais célibataire, mais techniquement, cela n'aurait pas été franchement exacte. Il se retourna vers moi d'une lenteur plus qu'exagérée.

« Tu veux dire que tu es de nouveau un cœur à prendre ? Ca va en intéresser plus d'un ! » Ria-t-il.

J'étais ahurie par sa réaction. N'importe qui d'autre de censé se serait excusé ou n'aurait pas osé plaisanter là-dessus comme il venait de le faire. Cela ne me gênait pas trop, c'était juste surprenant.

« Je refuserai toutes les avances pour le moments, encore faut-il qu'il y en ait. » De toute façon, mon cœur n'était plus si à prendre que cela.

« Si tu veux, avec Edward, on fera barrage de nos corps. »

Je ne pense pas que celui-ci serait contre. Emmett commanda les places puis se mit en retrait en me faisant signe d'entrer en scène. Je m'appuyai sur le rebord du guichet. Avec ma main droite, je plaçai mes cheveux de façons à ce qu'ils retombent d'un seul côté, tout en continuant de faire des sourires coquins. C'était horriblement ridicule, mais drôle.

Cependant, je ne pensais pas que cela marchait. Certes, il me jetait des coups d'œil, mais rien de concluant. Il racla sa gorge d'un air gêné. « Est-ce que vous essaieriez de me draguer ?

-Pourquoi ? Ca marche ?

-Ca pourrait marcher si j'étais hétéro. »

Mon sourire se crispa alors que je me sentais rougir violemment. J'aurais voulu être une petite souris et partir me cacher dans un trou. Ou mieux, que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds afin que je puisse plus jamais me montrer. Les rires d'Emmett me firent sentir encore plus honteuse, et ce fut là que j'eus une idée.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Mon ami ici présent est lui aussi gay. Il m'a fait part qu'il vous trouvait à son goût, mais il ne savait pas de quel penchant vous étiez.

-C'est vrai ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

Intérieurement, j'émis un rire diabolique. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots –Emmett était très gêné- alors que je m'éloignai complètement hilare. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais il semblait faire semblant de le draguer. Soudain, le vendeur se pencha et… l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ce fut trop, mon hilarité repartit de plus belle. J'étais écroulée de rires, littéralement.

Emmett revint vers moi –rouge de honte- les billets dans les mains.

« J'ai eu la réduction, mais je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ce qui s'est passé. A personne ! »

J'hochai la tête, en attrapant son épaule pour m'aider à me déplacer. Je n'avais jamais autant ris de toute ma vie. Je rigolai tellement que des larmes avaient fini par couler.

« Franchement, tu vas me le payer !

-Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas, sinon moi je dis tout à tout le monde ! » Réussis-je à articuler. « Et je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de connaître cette petite anecdote.

-S'il te plait, ne dis rien ! » Me supplia-t-il.

Il semblait vraiment gêné –qui ne le serait pas ? Alors, j'acceptai. Nous retournâmes dans le hall, où les retardataires étaient arrivés. J'avais réussi à me calmer malgré que l'image se répète inlassablement dans ma tête. Emmett nous distribua les tickets et nous partîmes vers nos salles.

Je marchai silencieusement à la hauteur d'Edward, alors que Emmett, Jasper, Ben discutaient devant nous. J'avais pris son bras gauche avec mon bras droit. Soudain, je lançai :

« Après ce que je viens de vivre avec Jacob, c'est normal que j'aie encore un peu de mal à accorder ma totale confiance. Mais si je fais ça ; si j'accepte de te laisser une place dans ma vie, c'est parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un en or. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir. J'ai besoin de toi.

Quand tout le monde sera au courant, je n'arriverai plus à me regarder dans le miroir. Je le sais. Je n'aurais plus la force de faire quoique ce soit sans éprouver le dégoût de moi-même. Si je veux partir loin d'ici, c'est justement pour éviter de devoir passer toutes ces épreuves. Tu vas sans doute me trouver faible, mais c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te juge pas. Jamais.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur de te faire confiance, pas en toi personnellement, à n'importe qui. Il me faudra du temps avant que cette peur ne disparaisse complètement. Après ce qu'on a vécu, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs, ta famille aussi l'est. C'est ça qui me rassure. Tu étais là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas.

-Et je serai toujours là. »

Cette conversation avait été murmurée car les garçons n'étaient pas loin devant. Cela m'avait fait beaucoup de bien car je m'étais ouverte un peu plus à lui.

Nous nous installâmes au dernier rang. Emmett, Jasper et Ben se portèrent volontaires pour aller chercher les pots de pop corn tandis qu'Edward alla aux toilettes. Je me retrouvai donc seule dans cette salle de cinéma remplie principalement de garçons.

Je cherchai mon portable dans mon sac –situé sur mon siège de droite- lorsque deux bras m'agrippèrent brutalement, me coupant le souffle.

.

**Qui est-ce ? Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous savez qui c'est...**

**J'attends vos théories =S**

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de coupure avec du suspens xD**

**Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir coupé au moment où il ne fallait pas :**

**REVIEW = TEASER**

**Bizbiz**

**ps : si vous voulez discuter sur msn = mafiction2twilight (arobase) hotmail . fr (enlevez les espaces et remplacez l'arobase)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci infiniment à : bichou85, anayata, Sara, marblette, valy, Chatana, laurabl, Anill, jelliss, bebounette, Marjoriie, Maru-chan8, Megane49, Kriistal, acoco, Habswifes, chachoualex63, yoro-chan, Popolove, Juliet1802, lapiaf83, aliecullen4ever, belhotess, Dawn266, vavounette, Famous Marion, AnZeLe42100, vinie65, ousna, 35nanou, Letmesign23, Grazie, melacullen, lele64500, Domi2a, ZsaZsaZsu1986, Claire91, oliveronica cullen massen, marion, harmocullen, Nedwige, titefred ET LES AUTRES QUE JE N'AI PAS EU LE TEMPS DE NOTER MAIS QUI SONT TOUT AUSSI PRESENT DANS MA TÊTE POUR LEUR ENCOURAGEMENT.**

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable mais pendant quelques moi, j'ai perdu l'inspiration pour mes toutes mes fanfics. L'angoisse de la page blanche…**

**Mais maintenant ça va BEAUCOUP mieux ! Je suis à fond dans l'écriture ! Bon allez, je ne vous embête pas plus.**

**Préparez vos mouchoirs au cas où pour la fin du chapitre qui n'est pas rose du tout.**

**.**

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Point de vue Bella :**

_Emmett, Jasper et Ben se portèrent volontaires pour aller chercher les pots de pop corn tandis qu'Edward alla aux toilettes. Je me retrouvai donc seule dans cette salle de cinéma remplie principalement de garçons._

_Je cherchai mon portable dans mon sac –situé sur mon siège de droite- lorsque deux bras m'agrippèrent brutalement, me coupant le souffle._

J'écarquillai les yeux d'un air horrifié. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'allais crier pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide mais alors, je reconnus les lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent simultanément sur la peau de mon cou. Sans me retourner, je plaçai sa main sur sa nuque puis fermai les yeux.

« Idiot, tu m'as fait peur. » Murmurai-je dans un sourire.

« Désolé… »

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et il émit une espèce de grognement plaintif. Je me tournai pour être face à lui et souris lorsqu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il était aussi en manque que je l'étais. Sans plus attendre, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux tandis que nos langues menaient un ballet acharné.

« Edward. J'ai cru que tu étais parti…

-J'ai fais ça seulement pour ne pas semer le doute auprès des autres. Tu m'as manqué. Toute la… journée… je n'ai pensé… qu'à ce… moment. » Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma bouche entre chaque pause.

Il me fît basculer sur ses genoux et nous continuâmes à nous embrasser fougueusement. Je me surpris même à gémir quand il posa ses mains sur mes reins pour me caresser. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Nous ne savions pas combien de temps il nous restait encore, alors nous en profitions un maximum. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de sensation par un seul contact de genre, je n'imaginais même pas lorsqu'on passerait enfin à l'acte. J'en frémis rien que d'imaginer un rapport avec _lui._

Quelques personnes devant nous se retournèrent car nous n'étions pas ce que l'on appelle discret. Surtout avec mes gémissements. Pour une fois, j'étais bien trop occupée pour me soucier de si nous gênions ou non. Cependant, je me souvins que nous étions à Port Angeles, ce n'était pas si loin de Forks et peut-être que des personnes que nous connaissions se trouvaient là.

Du coin de l'œil, je cherchai à voir si je reconnaissais quelqu'un. Ce ne fut pas chose facile étant donné que tout le monde était de dos et que ma bouche était prise. Je me séparai pour avoir quand même l'esprit tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda Edward en grognant.

« Rien, mon chéri. » Je fronçai les sourcils en observant la salle. J'écarquillai les yeux en prenant conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Avec un peu de chance il n'avait pas entendu.

_Ouais, ouais. S'il ne t'avait pas entendu, il ne sourirait comme ça !_

Je me rassis sur mon siège et m'appuyai sur le repose-bras de façon à pouvoir bien coller nos deux fronts ensemble. Ma main se posa derrière sa tête et joua avec les cheveux sur le haut de sa nuque. Nos lèvres se lièrent une dernière fois avant que les garçons ne reviennent. Nous étions installés respectivement dans cet ordre : il y avait Jasper, Ben, Edward, moi et Emmett.

« Emmett, tu as retrouvé ton copain ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander en souriant.

Au lieu de me répondre, il fronça les sourcils et se mît nerveusement une poignée de pop corn dans la bouche. Mon sourire doubla de volume.

La lumière s'éteignit et le film débuta. La main d'Edward attrapa la mienne par-dessous l'accoudoir et nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts. Aucun autre garçon de la bande n'avait remarqué ce geste, fort heureusement. Durant le film, nous nous lançâmes des regards en biais ainsi que des sourires en coin.

Le film passait devant mes yeux depuis une bonne heure pourtant je ne pouvais absolument pas dire de quoi cela parlait. Je ne faisais attention qu'à ses doigts caressant ma main dans la plus grande discrétion. J'avais cru être heureuse avec Jacob (un frisson de dégoût me parcourut) mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment.

La lumière se ralluma, me faisant sursauter de surprise. Nos mains se quittèrent à mon grand damne. Le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran et les spectateurs se levaient. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer à croire que le destin ne voulait pas que nous profitions de nos moments ensemble.

_Tu n'exagères pas un peu?_

_Non, je ne crois pas !_

A la sortie, les filles nous rejoignîmes et se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs chéris respectifs. Une vague de jalousie me submergea lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et j'en profitais pour envoyer un baiser silencieux à Edward qui me fît un clin d'œil.

« Bon, on y va ? » S'impatienta Edward.

« Trouves-toi une copine ! » Lui lancèrent Jasper et Emmett d'un même grognement.

« Bella ne se plaint pas, elle. Prends-en de la graine ! » Grommela Alice.

« Très bien, Bella et moi allons au restaurant rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez fini vos papouilles. Viens, Bells. » Me dit-il en me tendant son bras.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de son commentaire et attrapai son bras. En le rejoignant, je vis Alice nous jeter un regard _très_ suspicieux. Edward et moi aurions pu passer pour de bons amis si par le passé celui-ci n'avait pas confier à sœur ses sentiments envers moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde mais il fallait faire attention.

« Alice n'est pas dupe. » Dis-je quand nous entrâmes dans le restaurant.

« Elle a toujours su tout décrypter. » Plaisanta-t-il amèrement.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes ici pour dîner ? » Nous demanda l'incarnation de Barbie.

Elle était fausse blonde aux yeux bleus. Fausses dents blanches, fausses pommettes, fausse poitrine… Frankenstein version féminin, quoi.

« On est venu jouer au baseball mais puisque vous nous proposer de dîner, pourquoi refuser ? » Ironisa Edward avec un sourire Colgate.

J'éclatai de rire discrètement à l'instar de Barbie qui ne comprît guère qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Nous sommes huit. Les six autres sont en chemins. » Crut bon d'ajouter Edward étant donné le QI quasi nul de la serveuse.

« Suivez-moi. » Roucoula-t-elle.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à Edward. Pour lui remettre les idées en place et calmer ses ardeurs, je passais un bras autour de la taille d'Edward lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Barbie siliconée s'éloigna en grommelant qu'un serveur viendrait lorsque le reste des clients nous rejoindrait. Bien, le message était clairement passé. Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Jalouse ?

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle te regarde. » Souris-je malicieusement.

« Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, ma belle. Je t'aime. » Dit-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

J'embrassai le dos de sa main qui était sur mon épaule avant de la retirer.

« Alice est perspicace, il vaut mieux que nous évitions d'être trop proche en sa présence. » Affirmai-je.

Il soupira et une ride apparût sur son front. « J'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand je le désire et devant n'importe qui sans devoir songer aux conséquences.

-Je te rends malheureux. Je ne te retiens pas, si tu veux sortir avec une autre fille avec qui tu n'auras pas à te soucier des conséquences, vas-y. » Dis-je tristement alors qu'une larme trahissait ma peine.

« Bella, je ne veux que toi. Mes frères et sœurs ne te jugeront pas, tu sais ? Ni personne d'autre, je te le promets. On se fiche de l'avis des autres, ma chérie. Je suis là pour toi, je te protègerai de tout.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir, Edward. Je dois quitter Forks, c'est ce que je veux ! Tu m'entends ? »

Edward me regardait d'un air peiné. On aurait dit qu'il avait pitié de moi. Je ne voulais pas de ça, pas avec lui. Surtout pas avec lui ! Son regard sur moi me donnait la nausée. Quand tout le monde saura la vérité, cette sensation de dégoût allait se dupliquer et finir par me détruire. Je le savais.

« Arrête ça, Edward ! » Sanglotai-je. « Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre mais arrête ça tout de suite !

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ton regard, bordel ! Comment veux-tu me protéger de leur regard si tu te conduis exactement comme eux. »

Je me levais brutalement et allais me réfugier aux toilettes. Celles-ci étaient mixte, c'est donc sans gêne qu'Edward me rejoignît. Je m'étais laissée glisser contre le carrelage glacé du mur. Edward s'agenouilla et prît mon visage en coupe. Il m'embrassa doucement. Je ne voulais le repousser mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'humeur aux câlineries.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi seule, j'en ai besoin. »

Il m'aida à me relever mais ne me laissait pas. L'air semblait me manquer, je suffoquais. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'il me laisse. De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes. Je le repoussais une seconde fois.

« JE NE TE COMPRENDS PAS ! » S'écria-t-il. « JE FAIS TOUT POUR T'AIDER DEPUIS LE DEBUT ET TU ME REJETTES ! JACOB TE FAISAIS DU MAL ET TU N'ARRÊTAIS PAS DE LE DEFENDRE ! A CROIRE QUE TU AIMAIS CE QU'IL TE FAISAIT. »

Ma main s'abattit sur sa joue sans que je contrôle quoique ce soit.

« TU ME DEGOÛTES ! » Criai-je en pleurs.

Je m'enfuis en courant. Je croisais les Cullen, Ben et Angela dans le hall. Ils me demandèrent ce que j'avais mais je les ignorais royalement et sifflai un taxi.

**Point de vue Edward :**

« TU ME DEGOÛTES ! »

Sa phrase tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Je n'avais pas pu oser lui dire cela… Certes, je le pensais un peu mais jamais cela aurait dû sortir de ma bouche. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile, que dis-je un imbécile, je n'étais qu'un con. Un stupide connard. Je suivis la direction qu'elle avait prise quelques secondes plus tôt. Je vis le reste de la bande qui me regardait interloqué mais je ne vis pas ma douce avec eux.

« Où est Bella ? » Demandai-je à Alice.

« Que s'est-il pass…

-OU EST-ELLE, PUTAIN ? » Hurlai-je, perdant mon calme.

Effrayée, elle se contenta de me murmurer un « Elle est partie par là » en désignant la porte d'entrée. Je les quittais et vis Bella monter dans un taxi.

« Bella, attends, s'il te plait ! » Criai-je en courant après le taxi.

Elle devait avoir interdit au chauffeur de s'arrêter car il n'écoutait pas mes cris de supplication. Je perdais de la vitesse malgré ma course plutôt rapide. Mes muscles me brûlaient à l'instar de mes poumons. Je finis par m'arrêter, le taxi s'éloignait de moi.

.

Je jouais la berceuse de Bella pour la énième fois au piano lorsque ma mère posa ses mains sur mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'avais guère l'envie de me confier.

« Ton père et moi allons au restaurant. Tes frères et sœurs ont téléphoné, ils passent la soirée en boîte de nuit. Je t'aime, mon chéri. »

Ils s'en allèrent sans mot dire et je leur en remerciais.

Cela faisait trois heures et vingt et une minutes exactement que j'avais osé balancer _cette_ phrase à ma Bella. Ma douce, ma belle. Elle était mal et j'avais osé l'insulter. Il faudrait un certain temps avant qu'elle n'accepte mes excuses –si elle était assez forte pour cela. Je lui avais envoyé des dizaines de SMS auxquels elle n'avait pas daigné répondre. Je ne lui en voulais en aucun cas et comprenais totalement sa réaction. Je l'aimais tellement, je ne supporterai pas de la perdre. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme j'aimais ma Bella.

Plusieurs coups de sonnette retentirent. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure si tardive ?

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand je me stoppai effrayé.

Il faisait noir dehors, mais la lumière du croissant de lune éclaira une silhouette féminine qui peinait à tenir debout. Elle était habillée d'une robe de chambre probablement en soie qui enveloppait à peine son corps frêle. La jeune fille était secouée par de terribles sanglots et son corps était recouvert d'égratignures, de bleus et de terre… comme si elle était tombée plusieurs fois en venant jusqu'ici.

Mon cœur se serra à cette vue et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues lorsqu'elle releva son doux visage.

_Ma Bella._

Je m'empressai d'ouvrir la porte et elle tomba dans mes bras. Je n'eus pas la force de la porter dans le salon et nous restâmes assis dans l'entrée. Ses sanglots me déchirèrent le cœur en lambeaux. Je la serrai dans mes bras tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à mes épaules comme si ça vie en dépendait. Je n'avais pas su la protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire. Elle avait eu besoin de moi et je n'avais pas été là à ce moment fatidique.

Je lui embrassais la tempe et ses sanglots redoublèrent à l'instar des miens. Je crus tout d'abord qu'elle m'en voulait toujours pour mes paroles blessantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure la phrase qui m'acheva complètement.

« Jacob… il… il m'a… violée… »

.

**Où, quand, comment ? **

**Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre :'(**

**Je ne sais pas si c'était assez triste pour utiliser les mouchoirs mais préparez-les vraiment pour le prochain chapitre car il sera POV Bella.**

**Bisous et je vous dis à demain ou à dans deux jours :/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci à : Grazie, bichou85, anayata, helimoen, amlove, midsum, Popolove, samy940, Emma-des-iles-974, lia3011, ousna, benassya, valy, Anill, Adore Youu, 1christelle1, PrincetonGirl818, Jenii-love-2, Roselamignone, Chatana, Claire91, Ophliea, hp-drago, Wendy**

**.**

**Ca va, je n'ai pas été trop longue cette fois ? ^^**

**J'ai trouvé un truc pour ne pas avoir à décrire le viol, je sais que ma fic est hard mais je ne suis en aucun cas maso :/ **

**.**

**Je t'aime mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Comment Edward avait-il pu me balancer cette horreur ? J'avais pourtant cru qu'il me soutenait, qu'il me comprenait… J'avais seulement eu besoin d'un peu d'espace entre nous afin de me reprendre et de ne pas paraître complètement misérable à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas compris cela. Il m'avait hurlé dessus… comme Jacob… Non ! Edward n'avait aucune similitude avec cet enfoiré. Pourtant leur caractère évoluait dans la même direction ? C'était moi la responsable, uniquement moi, alors…

Le chauffeur du taxi m'annonça que nous étions arrivés. La note allait être énorme depuis Port Angeles. Je lui tendis un billet de vingt dollars et pleurais que je n'avais plus rien mais que je pouvais aller lui chercher plus chez moi. Il me dévisagea avec pitié, _encore un_, puis me dît que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Je me dirigeai chez moi quand une ombre apparût sous le porche de ma maison. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Edward qui avait réussi à doubler le taxi. Chose qui aurait pu tout à fait être probable car il roulait très vite avec sa Volvo. Mais alors je reconnus la silhouette imposante de Jacob qui descendait les marches. Je regardai dans l'allée et ne vis pas la voiture de patrouille de Charlie.

_J'étais seule._

Au pire, je pourrais toujours me réfugier chez les voisins en attendant mon père ? Jacob continuait d'avancer, aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage. Je reculai sans le quitter des yeux, me pris les pieds dans quelque chose et me retrouvai les quatre fers en l'air. Jacob accourût vers moi.

« Bella…

-Va-t-en, Jacob. » Le coupai-je doucement pour ne pas l'énerver.

« Je suis uniquement venu te parler. C'est important, Bella. »

Il avait l'air serein, je l'invitai à entrer, toujours sur mes gardes. Je restai à proximité d'objets lourds qui me permettraient de l'assommer en cas de problèmes.

« Je suis exclu du lycée pour une semaine mais le directeur a fait une exception pour le bal.

-Je n'irai pas avec toi, Jacob. » Le prévins-je en gardant un ton calme.

« C'est le bal de la Saint-Valentin, pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il tristement.

Comment osait-il croire que je pourrais être sa cavalière vendredi après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Comment osait-il croire que j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui ?

« Jacob, je croyais que c'était clair après ce que tu m'as fait. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je t'aime, bébé.

-C'est fini entre toi et moi, » crachai-je. « Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne retournerai dans tes bras. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et cette personne prend soin de moi. Pas comme toi. »

Il avança lentement vers moi. La tristesse déformait son visage, j'en avais presque pitié. Je reculai.

« L'autre c'est Edward, c'est ça hein ? » Je ne répondis rien. « A la minute où je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il porterait préjudice à notre couple. Je savais qu'il allait t'éloigner de moi. Tu es à moi et il t'a prise.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne suis pas un objet. De plus, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'a m'éloigné de toi, c'est toi. » Je voulus reculer mais je rencontrai l'angle de deux murs. « A trop ne pas vouloir me perdre, tu m'as perdu…

-Dis-moi comment réparer, laisse-moi réparer, je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Jacob était beaucoup trop proche de moi et j'en étais prise au piège.

« S'il te plait, va-t-en… » Murmurai-je alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes hanches.

Mon regard était prisonnier du sien qui y reflétait une profonde tristesse. Jacob était mon premier amour, je l'aimerai toujours d'une certaine façon quoiqu'il ait pu me faire. Sa main remonta lentement le long de ma taille, de mon épaule pour venir caresser doucement mon cou puis ma joue. Je voulais m'enfuir mais il s'avait comment s'y prendre avec moi. Il l'avait toujours su.

Nos souffles fouettèrent mutuellement nos visages si proches. Ses doigts caressèrent mes lèvres tendrement. Je fermai les paupières. Jamais il n'avait été si tendre que ce soir. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le visage d'Edward avait pris la place de celui de Jacob. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne et nos langues se trouvèrent. _Edward._ Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps m'envoyant des papillons dans le ventre.

« Je t'aime. » Murmurai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Il nous fît tomber sur le canapé, lui sur moi, et j'entourai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le coller davantage à moi. Ses lèvres parcoururent mon cou puis ma mâchoire. J'oubliais tout. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

« Hum… Bella… » Gémît-il contre ma peau.

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ? Ce n'était pas Edward que j'embrassais mais bel et bien Jacob… Une once de dégoût se propagea en moi tandis que je le repoussais violemment.

« Va-t-en, Jacob ! » M'écriai-je en pleurs. « Laisse-moi ! Arrête ! »

Il ne m'écoutait pas et grognai de mécontentement. Il fouilla quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean et j'en profitai pour m'enfuir. Mais au moment où ma main se posa sur la poignée, une aiguille se planta dans mon épaule.

-Qu'est-ce… que tu… fais ?

-Je t'aime, laisse-moi ma chance. »

Mes paupières se firent plus lourdes, j'avais peur, je luttai car je ne savais pas ce qu'il serait capable ou non de faire. Mes membres s'engourdirent comme s'ils avaient été bourrés de coton. La tête me tournait, j'avais la sensation étrange de planer, mes jambes lâchèrent leur prise mais deux bras me rattrapèrent avant la chute au sol.

_On me traîna._

.

Je me réveillai difficilement. J'avais mal partout. Ma tête semblait être anormalement attirée par la gravité. Je suffoquais lorsque je réalisai. J'étais allongée dans mon lit, entièrement nue à l'instar de Jacob qui dormait profondément. La pièce embaumait une odeur de sexe. _Non !_ Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, attirant mes jambes à ma poitrine. _Non…_ Comment avait-il pu affirmer m'aimer et pourtant agir ainsi ? Je me sentais si sale. Il avait profité de mon corps pendant que j'eus été me dégoûtai. Mon corps venait d'être souillé.

Je me levais encore groggy sous l'effet de la drogue qu'il m'avait administré à mon insu, et enfilai des sous-vêtements. Je pris peur quand Jacob grogna en tâtant la place vide que j'occupais tantôt. J'enfilai ma robe de chambre, celle que j'avais mise quand j'avais passé la nuit chez les Cullen. La première nuit où j'avais dormi avec Edward. _Mon Edward._

Je m'enfuis dans la nuit. La nuit. Il faisait déjà nuit. Combien de temps avais-je été inconsciente ? La tête me tournait et j'avais du mal à me repérer. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue et l'absence de lumière dans la forêt n'arrangeaient vraiment rien. Je tombais plusieurs fois au sol, m'écorchant avec des branches ou des cailloux. Si quelqu'un me voyait, il pourrait facilement me prendre pour une droguée.

J'avais peur, j'avais froid. Nous étions en plein mois de février et j'étais pratiquement nue.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche et de chutes, je m'apprêtais à abandonner et à me laisser tomber sur le sol rocailleux lorsque je distinguai la lumière d'une villa. _La villa des Cullen._ J'ignorai comment c'était possible, mais j'avais réussi à la retrouver.

« Mon Edward, » Sanglotai-je d'une voix morte.

Je grimpai les marches du perron à quatre pattes car la force me quittait peu à peu. On aurait dit un film d'horreur dont j'étais le zombie qui s'apprêtait à bouffer les habitants d'une villa perdue en pleine forêt. Après une lutte acharnée, ma main appuya sur la sonnette. Edward apparût et m'observa un long moment avant d'enfin m'ouvrir, je tombais dans ses bras musclés.

Sans desserrer sa prise autour de moi, il s'assît au sol en pleurant. Aucun homme n'avait pleuré pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf Jacob mais lui le faisait après les coups, ça ne comptait en rien dans mon estime. Je m'accrochai fermement à lui sans essayer de savoir si je lui faisais mal. Il pleurait par ma faute mais il ne savait pas. Il m'embrassa toutes les zones accessibles de mon front. Mes sanglots redoublèrent, il fallait qu'il sache.

« Jacob… il… il m'a… violée… »

Edward nicha son visage pour étouffer un sanglot. « Je suis si désolé Bella. » Sanglota-t-il. « J'aurais dû venir chez toi plutôt que de rentrer à la maison. Bella, pardonne-moi, tout ça c'est de ma faute. » Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende coupable des gestes de Jacob. « Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas été là pour te protéger… »

Il se releva tandis que je restais figée sur le sol en boule. Il m'entoura la poitrine pour me soulever et me mettre debout. Je n'arrivais pas à tenir sur mes jambes. Il me prît dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée alors je poussais des gémissements de mal être. Je voyais ses yeux rougis par les larmes, c'était à se demander qui avait le plus souffert ce soir…

Il entra dans sa salle de bain et me déposa dans la baignoire. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser mais se ravisa et quitta la pièce pour me laisser me laver. Le dégoûtai-je tant que cela ? Mes sanglots furent cachés par l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon corps nu. La terre disparaissait mais une crasse ne s'en allait pas. La honte.

Une fois « lavée », je sortis de la baignoire et m'approchai du miroir. J'y observais mon reflet. Mon corps nu était d'un naturel bien pâle mais des ecchymoses ainsi que des égratignures le recouvraient sur mes bras, mes jambes et mon ventre. Ce corps me dégoûtait. Je ne le reconnaissais pas, ce n'était pas le mien. Je détestais ce corps, je voulais qu'il disparaisse. Je saisis mes cheveux par grosses poignées et les tirais violemment en criant de douleur. Je plantais ensuite mes ongles dans la peau de mes avant-bras pour y laisser des marques, arracher ma peau. Je ne voulais pas de ce corps souillé. Je ne voulais plus exister.

**Point de vue Edward :**

Assis sur le canapé du salon, la tête dans mes mains, je réfléchissais. Si seulement je n'avais pas insulté Bella, elle ne se serait pas enfuie, je l'aurais raccompagné comme le bon petit-ami que j'étais et elle n'aurait jamais été seule. J'étais fautif. Je n'arrivais pas croire que ma Bella avait été… violée par cet enfoiré.

Je fus sortit de mes réflexions par des cris. Pas n'importe les quels, ceux de Bella. J'hésitai à aller la voir. Evidemment que je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser pour la rassurer mais d'un autre côté, je ne savais pas si la victime appréciait les contacts trop physiques juste après un viol. Un deuxième cri me déchira le cœur et je décidai de la rejoindre.

Je faisais mon possible pour lutter contre les larmes mais abandonnais lorsque j'entendis ses pleurs de l'autre côté de la porte. Je toquai doucement.

« Bella… Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Il n'y eût aucune réponse de formulée, j'entrais. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Bella, nue, repliée sur elle-même contre le mur. Elle s'était automutilée durant mon absence et ses bras saignaient un peu par de longues griffures. Je pris mon peignoir que je déposai autour son corps nu. Sans même l'enfilai, elle le resserra contre elle. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais elle eût un geste de recul. Plusieurs larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues.

« Bella, je ne suis pas Jacob, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je te le promets, mon cœur.»

Elle releva la tête vers moi et dit d'une voix morte. « Tu n'étais pas là… »

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer n'était pas celui d'un reproche mais celui d'une simple constatation. Ma gorge se serra. Je m'assis à vingt centimètres d'elle et écartai les bras. Elle m'observa comme si elle analysait mes gestes.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est dur et que je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place mais s'il te plait, je ne veux rien d'autre que de te prendre dans mes bras pour te montrer que je suis là pour toi. Rien de plus. Dis-moi stop et je te laisse. »

J'approchai lentement mes bras vers elle en espérant qu'elle ne me rejette pas, même si j'aurais compris cette réaction. Mon bras droit était maintenant derrière sa nuque et toujours dans la plus extrême lenteur, je le déposai autour de ses épaules. Sans la brusquer, je la rapprochais de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse. Mon bras gauche se referma doucement sur elle alors qu'elle étouffa un sanglot.

« Edward ? » Demande-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, mon amour.

-Je ne veux pas qu'_ils_ me voient comme ça. S'il te plait, je veux quitter Forks. Emmène-moi loin d'ici. »

Comment lui refuser sa requête après ce que mon ange venait de vivre ? J'avais promis de la protéger, il était impossible que j'échoue une nouvelle fois. J'acceptais puis elle laissa ses pleurs envahir bruyamment la salle de bain. Je la berçai en fredonnant sa berceuse.

Jacob allait payer ces actes, il avait détruit ma douce.

.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et vous remercie de votre fidélité malgré ma longue absence.**

**Je dois vous avouer malheureusement que la fin est iminente... je compte encore deux chapitres + l'épilogue.**

**La fugue a lieu dans le prochain chapitre avec un pov Edward et un pov Alice.**

**Merci à celles qui me donneront leur avis ****(soyez indulgeantes je n'ai jamais connu, de près ou de loin, le moindre viol alors ce que peut ressentir Bella '_et Edward'_ sort tout droit de mon imagination donc ne m'en voulez pas si vous avez connu cette situation et que ça ne se passe pas exactement comme ça) **

**Merci et à bientôt =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à : Grazie, lapiaf8, Coraliiine, Hanine, midsum, anayata, Anill, ousna, paulipopo, bichou85, Domi2a, Adore Youu, Tinga Bella, Claire91, benassya, Letmesign23, oliveronica cullen massen, vinie65, Jennii-love-2, Chatana, mel031, Pupuce0078, dedee-06, 25nanou, majea, yoro-chan, LuneBlanche, hp-drago**

**.**

**Je vous adore, vous êtes toutes exceptionnelles =)**

**Juste pour quelques unes d'entre vous qui auraient mal compris, Bella ne s'est pas ouvert les veines, elle les a seulement violemment griffés afin d'arracher sa peau car dans sa tête, Jacob a profité de son corps et elle souhaite le faire 'disparaître' d'une certaine façon.**

**Une fugue de deux amoureux, il n'y a rien de plus romantique :)**

**Ô, si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attends ce chapitre :D**

**.**

**Je t'aime mais tu me fais souffrir**

**Chapitre 19**

**Point de vue Edward :**

Bella était allongée en chien de fusil sur mon lit et m'attendait tranquillement en émettant des sanglots. Elle m'avait raconté ce dont elle souvenait. Ce salaud l'avait droguée. Un sac de sport appartenant à Emmett était posé sur mon bureau tandis que je faisais des allers retours afin de le remplir du strict minimum. Je pris quatre chemises et trois jeans que Bella et moi nous partagerions (quand j'avais évoqué l'idée de rentrer chez elle pour récupérer quelques affaires, elle avait fondu en larmes), ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette.

Je posai un baiser sur le front de ma belle et me dirigeai vers l'armoire à sous-vêtement de mes parents situé dans leur chambre. Je savais qu'ils y cachaient des liasses de billets de monnaie dans les replis de deux ou trois paires de chaussettes. Je me sentis mal de les leur dérober mais c'était le seul moyen d'avoir un capital pour notre nouvelle vie. De toute façon, ce n'était pas cinq cents dollars qui allaient les ruiner. Ma famille n'était pas dans le manque d'un point de vue financier, mes parents travaillaient beaucoup et depuis longtemps mais c'était sans compter sur l'héritage d'une vielle tante riche que j'avais très peu connu qui nous avait légué toute sa fortune.

Je pris mes papiers d'identité et après avoir tout rangé dans le sac noir, je m'approchai de mon lit où se reposai Bella. Je l'observai, elle semblait si vulnérable.

-Bella, il va falloir y aller, mon amour, murmurai-je tristement. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

A mes mots, elle se releva difficilement. Elle était vêtue de ma chemise blanche qui cachait ses formes et d'un de mes jeans trop ample pour elle qui tenait grâce à une ceinture d'Alice. Elle me prit la main silencieusement et j'attrapais notre sac de l'autre. En passant, j'éteignis toutes les lumières de la maison et rangeai le bagage dans le coffre de ma Volvo.

Bella s'installa silencieusement à la place du passager. Je regardai une dernière fois ce qui était ma maison depuis peu et montai dans le véhicule. Sur la route, je jetai des regards furtifs à ma Bella endormie. Son visage était simultanément illuminé par les lampadaires dans la nuit.

J'avais conscience que partir comme ça, avec pratiquement rien dans les poches, relevait du ridicule cependant une seule chose suffisait à me convaincre du contraire. Bella m'avait parlé de fuguer et au début je croyais que j'aurais réussis à l'en dissuader… _Cependant, si je l'avais écouté plutôt, si je l'avais prise plus au sérieux, et si nous étions partis Jacob n'aurait jamais violé mon Amour._ Je me sentais si responsable de la souffrance que ressentait Bella en ce moment.

Une larme roula sur ma joue lorsque je me garai devant la maison du Chef Swan. Quelques éclats de voix m'interpellèrent. Charlie avait une discussion très mouvementée avec… Jacob. Une envie de meurtre assaillit mon corps si bien que je me dirigeai vers eux d'une démarche rapide. Ma mâchoire était si serrée que mes dents me faisaient mal.

-Tiens, voilà le briseur de couple, grommela Jacob d'un air las.

Sans faire attention à sa remarque, j'agrippai son col et lui asséna un violent coup de boule dans sa gueule. Il tomba à terre et je lui envoyai coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Edward, intervint Charlie. Je sais ce qu'il a fait mais la violence ne résout rien.

-Oh non, vous ne savez pas sinon vous causeriez un meurtre, croyez-moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Cet enfoiré, grondai-je en frappant le clébard, a violé Bella.

Les poings de Charlie se serrèrent brusquement alors que son visage vira au blanc, au rouge puis au violet.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Grommela Jacob au sol. Elle le voulait aussi. Bella a dit m'aimer et c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi en premier.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? M'écriai-je. Non seulement il l'a violé, mais il l'a également droguée pour ce faire, dis-je en me tournant vers Charlie.

Celui-ci explosa de fureur, souleva le clébard et le claqua contre la voiture de patrouille avant de lui mettre les menottes (c'est à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il avait toujours sa tenue de travail) et de le balancer dans le véhicule.

-Il faudrait que Bella témoigne, me lança Charlie après avoir claqué la portière avec fureur.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état, avouai-je en sortant le téléphone de ma poche. Mais, j'ai pris des photos de ses blessures. Je ne sais pas si ça équivaut un témoignage écrit.

-C'est déjà bien, je m'occupe du reste. Où… Où est Bella ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Elle dort à l'arrière de la voiture, murmurai-je en désignant ma Volvo. Elle peine à tenir le coup.

_Devais-je le prévenir que nous quittions Forks ?_

_Bella t'en voudra si tu le mets au courant._

_Elle a simplement peur de la réaction des gens et son père est déjà au courant de toute l'histoire avec Jacob. C'est sa fille, il doit savoir, et puis je crains plus sa réaction que celle de Bella._

_Bien, alors pourquoi te poses-tu la question ?_

-Charlie ? Hésitai-je. Bella et moi quittons Forks ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est sa décision, et je ne pense pas que nous soyons en mesure de savoir ce qui est mieux pour elle. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je prendrai soin d'elle, je vous le promets.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et me lorgna de la tête aux pieds.

-Je crains que ce soit une bonne décision. Pour le moment, s'entend. Quand allez-vous revenir ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux je suppose. Quand elle le souhaitera du moins.

-Bien. Edward ? Je te confie ma fille, la chaire de ma chaire, et si jamais j'apprends que tu la traites mal, tu auras à faire à moi. J'ai déjà accordé ma confiance, ne me le fais pas regretter une seconde fois. Ne me déçois pas, mon garçon.

Il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

-Je vous promets de la protéger comme il se doit, Charlie. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire ? Pour Bella.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Suis-moi, et toi ! Cracha-t-il en tapant sur le carreau de la portière où se trouvait Jacob. Gare à toi si tu bouge ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

Je suivis Charlie jusqu'à l'entrée. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et sortit des papiers qu'il me tendit.

-Ce sont les papiers d'identité de ma fille, et… un peu d'argent pour vous. Fais-en bon usage.

Il me donna une accolade que je lui rendis, gêné, je retournai vers ma Volvo où je rangeai les papiers dans le sac. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Charlie m'avait suivit. Il observait sa fille à travers la vitre, il voulait lui dire au revoir. Il ouvrit la portière et lui baisa la tempe non sans avoir versé plusieurs larmes en lui caressant le visage. Je m'installai à la place du conducteur. Alors qu'il retournait vers sa voiture, je le hélai.

-Ne dîtes rien à ma famille sinon que je les aime.

Il hocha la tête et je démarrai, direction l'aéroport. Bella bougea dans son sommeil et lorsque je lui pris la main, elle se calma. J'ignorai s'il y avait un lien, quoi qu'il en soit un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Bella, dis-je avant de me concentrer sur la route.

**Point de vue Bella :**

Un baiser sur mon front, une main caressant mon visage. Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux car je ne reconnus pas l'odeur d'Edward. J'étais à moitié endormie, je savais seulement que nous nous étions arrêtés et que des éclats de voix dont je n'arrivai pas à distinguer m'étaient parvenus. Puis plus rien. La Volvo trépidait, nous reprenions la route.

Je commençai à imaginer les mains de Jacob sur mon corps et sursautai de peur. Une main prit la mienne. Je reconnus _sa_ douceur. _Edward._ Il ne me fera jamais de mal. Je me calmai instantanément.

Le sommeil m'emporta de nouveau jusqu'à ce que des lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux en sursautant.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, dit-il doucement.

Je m'efforçai de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Je regardai tout autour de moi et vis que nous étions sur le parking de l'aéroport. Mais il n'y en avait pas à Forks ! Avions-nous déjà roulé plusieurs heures jusqu'à Seattle ?

Je pris la main qu'Edward me tendait et passai timidement un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il faisait de même autour de mes épaules. Mon bras libre était inconsciemment replié contre ma poitrine. _Comme un bouclier,_ pensai-je.

Je regardai fixement le sol, ignorant les regards des autres. Je ne quittais pas Edward jusqu'à qu'il ait besoin de ses deux bras pour les papiers d'identité.

Je gardai la tête baissée, me cachant derrière le rideau que formait mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait. Je déglutis.

Un torse apparut devant moi et je me blottis dans les bras qui s'offraient à moi. Edward embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et m'installa sur ses genoux quand il s'assit sur un siège d'attente. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il ait accepté de me suivre. Il devait vraiment tenir à moi.

**Point de vue Charlie :**

-Et dire que je te considérai comme mon fils, maugréai-je en fixant la route.

-Charlie…

-LA FERME ! Le coupai-je en hurlant dans le rétroviseur. Je suis désolé pour Billy mais crois-moi, Jacob, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ais une peine à la hauteur de tes gestes que tu as eu à l'égard de MA FILLE !

J'appuyai brusquement sur la pédale d'accélérateur sous l'effet de la colère pour arriver le plus vite possible mais je ne vis pas le camion qui arrivait sur ma droite **(N/A : Priorité à droite, Charlie, enfin ! -.-)**. Le camion nous percuta et nous glissa une bonne centaine de mètres. Mon véhicule de police fut presque complètement détruit. Je me sentis partir…

**Point de vue Bella :**

-Où allons-nous ? Demandai-je d'une voix cassée par la fatigue.

-A Chicago, j'y connais un couple qui pourra nous héberger au début. James et Victoria.

J'acquiesçai doucement puis nous dûmes monter dans l'avion. Edward me tenait par la main et avait entrelacé nos doigts. Je m'installai près du hublot et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il devait être quatre heures du matin et j'étais morte de fatigue. Mais je restais éveillée pour voir l'avion s'éloigner de Forks.

_En réalité, je ne voyais que mes souvenirs sombres s'envoler afin de laisser une place pour ceux que je construirai avec Edward._

.

**La fin n'est pas joyeuse, je vous l'accorde.**

**Jacob va-t-il survivre ? Charlie va-t-il survivre ? Bella et Edward vont-ils vivre heureux ?**

**Dîtes-moi si vous voulez des POV ALICE ou CARLISLE (accident de Charlie) ou autre et si oui, pour quelle partie ?**

**Je vous remercie chères lectrices.**

**PS : J'ai décidé de rajouter quelques chapitres de plus que prévu avant de clôturer « JE T'AIME MAIS TU ME FAIS SOUFFRIR » (pas trop sinon l'histoire va tourner au ridicule). Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous allez devoir me supporter un peu plus longtemps =)**


	20. Epilogue

**_Coucou ! Oui, oui, c'est bien moi… la fille qui a déserté l'univers des fanfictions ces deux dernières années._**

**_Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce si long laps de temps, pour tout vous dire, cet épilogue n'était pas prévu au programme. Mais je continuais à recevoir des alertes de reviews, de mises en favoris… – et ce malgré cette si grande période écoulée – que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de vous offrir ce petit cadeau : L'Epilogue._**

**_(Cet Epilogue est très important pour moi puisqu'il s'agit de la scène qui m'a poussée à écrire cette fanfiction. Je le corrigerai surement dans les prochains jours car je suis non-stop dessus depuis ce matin et ça doit pas être jojo niveau orthographe !^^)_**

**_Appréciez cette lecture, on se retrouve plus bas =)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Je t'aime mais tu me fais souffrir**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

_5 ans plus tard…_

_._

Pov externe :

Tout paressait parfait en cette mi-journée d'avril. En dépit d'une grisaille quasi perpétuelle à Forks, le soleil répandit exceptionnellement sa chaleur digne d'une saison printanière. Le bruit de l'eau ruisselante se mêlait à celui du vent se faufilant dans les feuillages des grands arbres qui entouraient le terrain. Les oisillons berçaient le paysage de leurs chants enchanteurs.

Les Cullen s'étaient réunis en ce dimanche – à l'instar des semaines, des mois, des années précédentes – autour d'un repas jovial sur la terrasse. Chacun écoutait avec avidité les anecdotes d'Alice au sujet des différents festivals de mode dont elle avait été convié notamment pour ses collections de vêtements, ou riait dès lors que Rosalie rappelait à l'ordre Emmett qui usait à tort de ses blagues salaces.

Tout le monde riait à gorge déployée aux singeries du grand enfant à l'exception d'Esmé qui se contentait de temps à autre d'un rire fluet à peine perceptible. Comme si s'amuser lui était interdit dorénavant.

Après un coup d'œil à ses convives rassemblés autour de la table, elle se retira quelques instants dans la cuisine et s'approcha de la fenêtre en tentant de refouler le sanglot qui la guettait. Tout aurait pu être parfait, oui. Seulement l'absence de son fils la rongeait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, malgré la bonne humeur ambiante.

Ses souvenirs venaient la hanter contre sa volonté et elle se remémorait indéfiniment l'instant où sa vie avait basculé – tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vécu un millier de fois. Elle se souvint du coup de téléphone qui eût interrompu le diner aux chandelles en compagnie de son époux annonçant un terrible accident. Elle se souvint de Carlisle l'abandonnant précipitamment sans explication, le visage livide, au détriment des victimes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle se souvint de son retour à la villa d'avoir hurlé en découvrant l'endroit désespérément abandonné et les affaires de son fils introuvables. Elle se souvint s'être effondrée aux portes du garage devant l'emplacement vide où se tenait habituellement une Volvo grise.

Un violent hoquet de surprise la ramena au présent. Ce hoquet, c'était le sien. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées mais subsistait la même déchirure de son cœur meurtri. Elle se refusait à oublier.

Aucun membre des Cullen n'avait jamais pu totalement se remettre de l'absence du benjamin de la famille. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie dissimulait leur chagrin derrière un masque impassible. A contrario, Esmé et Alice demeuraient inconsolables et il leur arrivait encore de craquer, notamment quand arrivait la date anniversaire de cette disparition. Personne ne comprenait ses motivations. Etait-ce lié à la disparition de Bella survenue durant la même période ? Le mystère persistait tant que les questions demeuraient sans réponses.

Après avoir exhalé profondément, Esmé plissa sa robe, essuya ses joues humidifiés de larmes, remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux de manière mécanique, et partit retrouver les siens armé de son délicieux pudding maison qui les ravisait tant.

-Qui veut du dessert ? chantonna-t-elle.

Les convives se tournèrent vers elle en poussant un : « Moi ! » collectif. Emmett se lécha les babines comme s'il n'avait pas ingurgité de nourriture depuis des décennies et tendit la main à hauteur du dessert, ce qui lui valut une remontrance de la part de sa fiancée. Esmé déposa le plat au centre de la table puis, relevant la tête, elle se figea.

A l'autre extrémité de la terrasse – celle qui jouxtait l'allée de gravier – se tenait un petit corps chétif émerveillé à la vue du dessert fumant. Esmé ne l'avait jamais vu – ni dans la région, ni nulle part ailleurs – auparavant pourtant elle aurait reconnu ses iris couleur émeraude parmi un millions d'autres paires. Un frisson la parcourut. Et ce fut sans compter ses boucles bronze qui lui retombaient en bas du dos, lui furent également familières.

-Je peux avoir du gâteau ?

Tout le monde porta son attention sur la fillette et le silence se fit.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant brassèrent le gravier.

-Et la politesse, Carlie ? la réprimanda gentiment un ténor.

De nouveau, les conversations cessèrent.

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Edward parut devant leurs yeux ébahis et devança la fillette après lui avoir tenu la main. L'atmosphère s'alourdit d'un cran cependant que chacun

Déjà les larmes innondaient ses joues tandis qu'elle s'élançait au cou de son fils.

-Edward !

Elle lui releva ses Raybans et lui cajola le visage, les épaules, le torse, comme pour se prouver de sa réalité ou qu'elle se revoyait des années en arrière à rassurer son garçon après une chute à vélo.

-Maman. Je t'aime tant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'en aller sans prévenir personne !

-Pardonne-moi.

-Où est Bella ?

-Je suis là Madame Cullen.

La jeune femme apparut et crocheta son bras d'Edward. La famille se rua à leur rencontre et les embrassades fusaient. Carlie fut un tant soit peu perturbé par ce mouvement de foule, si bien qu'elle se cacha dans les jambes de sa mère. Alice s'agrippa à son petit frère comme si sa vie en dépendait, même quand Emmett abattit son poing sur son épaule. Rosalie fut particulièrement attacher à Calie puisqu'une fois dans ses bras, elle refusa de la lâcher, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la fillette qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

Carlisle encercla les épaules d'Edward et Bella d'un même mouvement :

-Vous nous devez une bonne explication, jeunes gens !

Chacun regagna son siège sans quitter des yeux les mains enlacées du jeune couple, partagé entre les larmes et les petits rires de soulagement.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sinon que Bella avait besoin de quitter Forks. Vous devriez en comprendre les raisons.

-Jacob n'est plus de ce monde ! rouspéta Alice.

-Comment ça ?

Carlisle reprit la parole alors que sa femme cajolait la petite Calie, toujours sur les genoux de sa tante :

-Peu après votre départ – si ce n'est pendant – un camion a percuté la voiture de patrouille de Charlie. Jacob est mort sur le coup.

-Charlie… sanglota Bella en recouvrant sa bouche d'une main tremblante. Comment va mon père ?

-Bells.

Elle se tourna vers un Charlie aux traits tirés, resté en retrait. Les yeux rougis, des larmes incontrôlables sur ses joues flétries par le temps et l'inquiétude. Bella se précipita dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Où étais-tu passé, ma fille ?

-Edward t'avait prévenu…

-Je n'étais pas préparé à ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles aussi longtemps.

-Je suis désolée. C'était la seule solution pour me reconstruire.

-Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme, Bella.

Elle sourit. Alice s'interposa alors entre les deux individus.

- Tu. Es. Mariée ? hurla Alice en louchant sur l'anneau incrusté d'un diamant central. Vous avez osé vous mariés sans moi ? Sans votre famille ? Vous m'aviez dit que vos sentiments n'étaient pas sincères ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans votre tête ?

-Seulement fiancés, répondit la jeune femme en se cachant derrière son père. Un mensonge de plus pour notre plan.

-C'est la raison de notre retour, poursuivit Edward. Nous n'aurions pu rêver meilleur mariage que de le célébrer avec vous tous.

-Merci d'être revenu, murmura Esmée emprise à l'émotion. Vous formez un si beau couple.

L'après-midi découla à l'instar des discussions. Chacun espérait en connaître davantage sur leur nouvelle vie et leur parcours à venir.

-Bella termine ses études pour devenir professeur de littérature. Le programme est chargé mais elle s'en sort très suis fière de son travail.

-Edward est employé comme serveur dans un bar chic en parallèle des ses études de médecines, ajouta Bella en remarquant les yeux de Carlisle briller de fierté. Carlie envisage de poursuivre cette voie. Plus tard ! Elle est encore mon petit bébé.

La fillette, tout sourire, frotta sa tempe contre la hanche de sa mère.

Puis comme pour illustrer leur bonheur mutuel, les deux tourtereaux échangèrent un regard chargé de tendresse, avant de s'embrasser furtivement.

-Bisou !

Carlie sautilla et agrippa les jambes de son père pour se faire porter. Edward la prit dans ses bras alors que Bella tenait ses doigts minuscules.

Leur famille spectatrice poussa un râle d'exaltation devant tant d'amour.

.

.

Tandis que les filles de la maison cueillaient des fleurs dans le fond du terrain, les hommes s'étaient réunis dans le salon autour d'un match de foot. Charlie et Edward observaient ces premières en retrait.

-Charlie, j'ai entravé la tradition mais je tiens à la préserver. Permettez-moi de vous demander la main de votre douce Bella.

-Edm... Edward, commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Si les cinq dernières années n'avaient pas eu lieu, j'aurais et probablement mis Bells sous protection permanente policière. Je dois reconnaître que, outre l'enlèvement, vous lui avez été d'une aide irréprochable. Et la fillette est magnifique. Comment vous refuser d'être celui qui veillera sur la chair de ma chair, et la chair de la chair de ma chair ?

-Je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir. J'aime Bella et Calie du plus profond de mon cœur.

-Vous m'avez déjà tout l'air du gendre idéal. Continuez de prendre soin de ma fille.

-Entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? s'enquit Bella

-Je m'assure de te laisser entre de bonnes mains avant votre départ. D'ailleurs, quand repartez-vous ? Pas que je sois pressé, mais je tiens à me préparer cette fois-ci.

-Nous ne repartons pas avant deux semaines, promit sa fille.

-Très bien, je vais de ce pas profiter de ma petite-fille.

En maugréant, il rejoignit l'attroupement près des rosiers. Il attrapa Carlie et la fit virevolter sous ses rires d'enfant. Bella fut ravie de savoir les retrouvailles passées et la famille Swan/Cullen à nouveau au complet.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous complotiez ?

-Je lui ai demandé ta main. Histoire de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

-Une nouvelle base, répéta-t-elle. Edward ?

-Oui, trésor ?

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais faire.

.

.

-Bonjour Jake.

Bella se heurta au silence menaçant d'une plaque de marbre grise. « Jacob étaient inscrit en lettres dorée. Edward, plus en retrait, regardait les cheveux de sa fiancée balayés par le vent. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu par sa faute. Néanmoins il comprenait que cette étape lui était nécessaire pour tourner la page et entamer un nouveau chapitre.

-Tu ne méritais pas cette fin tragique. Certes beaucoup ne partageront pas mon opinion mais je persiste à croire que tu aurais pu changer. Je sais ce que tu valais. Je revois le petit garçon sans mauvaises intentions que tu étais autrefois. Tu aurais eu ta chance.

Isabella était persuadée au fond d'elle que Jacob Black aurait pu tomber sur la perle rare. Une femme qui l'aurait changé et lui aurait apporter l'équilibre qu'il lui manquait.

-Tu resteras à jamais mon premier amour. Je regrette que les choses se soient si mal déroulées. Désormais je suis heureuse. J'ai une petite fille parfaite. Et Edward… c'est Edward. J'ignore si me confier à une plaque de pierre aidera à faire perdurer mon bien-être, mais je sais qu'il s'agit de la première et dernière fois que je te rends visite. Je veux me sentir libre, à présent, sans plus regarder vers le passé. Adieu, Jake.

Bella accorda un dernier regard au petit cliché représentant son premier amour et rebroussa chemin en direction d'Edward. En direction d'un avenir meilleur. Parce qu'avec Edward à ses côtés, elle se sentait prête à combattre l'adversité.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils avancèrent, bras dessus-dessous, jusqu'à la Volvo couleur argent.

-Tu sais, jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir fui Forks, même si Jake a perdu la vie, ce fut une renaissance dont j'avais besoin. Et puis, Carlie ne serait peut-être pas des nôtres si nous étions restés.

Il acquiesça.

-Elle est tellement belle, comme sa mère.

-C'est ton portrait craché, elle hérité de tous tes traits de physiques !

-Ne dis pas de sottises. Elle a tes formes et mes couleurs, s'exclama-t-il. Une parfaite combinaison, en somme.

-Vos chevilles enflent, Monsieur Cullen.

-Jamais assez en ce qui concerne les deux femmes de ma vie. Je t'aime.

Isabella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

-Je t'aime aussi. Merci d'être là.

-J'ai promis de toujours l'être.

Edward prit siège derrière le volant et Bella, du côté passager, déplia ses jambes sur le tableau de bord. Il admira ses longues jambes étendues et ne résista guère à l'envie d'y passer une main.

-Acceptes-tu d'être ma femme ?

Le bout des sourcils de Bella se rejoignirent au dessus de son nez. Edward enclencha l'embraillage.

-Je crois avoir déjà répondu à votre question, Monsieur Cullen.

-Bella, voyons, je veux dire, ici, à Forks, le plus tôt possible. Samedi prochain, par exemple. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est une idée, mais…

-Mais ? s'enquit-il en détournant le regard de la route une fraction de seconde.

-Préparer un mariage en moins d'une semaine ?

-Les compétences d'Alice relèvent du miracle. Elle rêve d'organiser mon mariage depuis toute petite, je suis persuadé qu'elle garde précieusement vingt ans de croquis.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? s'exclama Bella.

-Parce que cette étrange famille sera bientôt la tienne, officiellement parlant. C'est le package Cullen édition limité.

-Sans jeux de mot, j'ai bénéficié du dernier Cullen du stock.

-Veinarde!

-Je vous aime, Monsieur Cullen.

-Je vous aime, Presque-Madame-Cullen.

.

**The End**

**.**

**Voilà, nous y sommes, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis =D**

_**Je vous aime fort. Jai eu du mal à m'accrocher tout au long de cette aventure qui se termine par ces mots, mais cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rattache a été une des plus belles expériences de ma vie. Lire vos reviews, vos encouragements… a été la plus belle récompense.**_

_**Certains disent qu'ils écrivent pour eux-mêmes avant tout, je n'ai pas peur de dire que j'écris pour VOUS. Vous êtes mon essence pour avancer.**_

_**Enfin, j'embrasse et dédie cette fanfiction à toutes les personnes qui l'ont suivi jusqu'au bout.**_

**L.O.V.E. Y.O.U. A.L.L**

**Mel.**


End file.
